Black Butler
by BlueApple27
Summary: WARNING: This is a SasuSaku fanfic! (it's not Kuroshitsuji-i just borrowed the name of it ) Living a miserable life of her parents' debts, not until Sakura pretended and claim herself being the lost TWIN princess of the Royal House. And things doesn't seem too easy when the Royal life and her new butler were to bug her 24/7! There is no turning back now...she regretted.
1. Chapter 1 : Encounter Opportunity

**Hi ya~**

**I am back again with more fanfic! (My fingers just can't resist from the keyboard and my mind is overflowing with cheeky ideas).**

**I hope to bring some fun around **

**(besides than writing stories based on my own experience like Wedding Dress Trauma & Sequel)**

**I wanna try something new, so…I hope you enjoy this.**

**Do REVIEW pls ( for anything you had in mind to comment about~XD )**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Black Butler**

**Chapter One : Encounter Opportunity**

Dark clouds shrouds the city lands, an indication of an approaching storm is about to hit the evening.

People rushing to get home and shops were closing in fear to the warning sky.

It sounds all cliché when the story begins with a mysterious black van were to pull over around these quiet parts of the city at a time like this.

Spying is no surprising matter.

Bzzz…Bzzz…Bzzz…

The phone vibrated to an incoming call.

Beep.

"Yo, Uchiha."

Spoke in a carefree voice as the receiver lowered the vehicle's window.

"A pink-head, right? Yeah, I saw her."

Confirming his target spotted in his peripheral range.

"I suggest that you'd be gentle with her, Deidara," spoken in a deep voice behind the phone.

"Gentle, eh. That's not too artistic but I will try to be less rough," the long blonde male chuckled. There was long pause from the caller demonstrating his dislike.

"Okay, okay, gentle. Got it!"

The line went dead after the blonde's assurance.

"Right, kidnapping operation start!"

* * *

Not too far away from the predator's sight, the attractive pink haired target was never too easy to miss from especially when she is the only girl in the all-boys group.

Staring right at her female physical build, she is nothing like it when it gets down to her attitude. She is rough and tough who could stand against her other male friends and she can slam dunk good!

"Yeah! High five Saku!" her male friends are loving her boyish moves.

Basketball was never the same when she is around and it was a whole lot of fun.

"Hey, guys it's gonna rain!" one of them warned by the sound of the rolling thunder and everyone decided to head home.

The group dispersed soon after and the pink haired female quickened her paces upon the roaring weather.

SCREECH!

The black vehicle raced along the streets and pulled over again right in front of the stunned female. The door slid open and she came face to face with the blonde male in a ponytail.

"Wanna lift, missy? It's gonna rain soon."

Deidara offered like the bad guys do, he expected his target to either run or scream in similar to the movies when some fishy looking guy pulls over with his fishy looking vehicle.

Not to this pink haired female who stared in return and,

"You're not one of my relatives are you?" she had the time to ask and a ridiculous one.

"Are you playing dumb or just plain stupid? Why would a relative offer you a ride home in a mysterious looking vehicle like this? I am here to abduct you, silly girl!"

She raised a brow to his honesty in laying out his nefarious schemes something which was way too stupid to say.

"Er, boss…can we just take her now?" one of Deidara's minions spoke, the blonde slapped his own face at his mess.

"Of course you knucklehead. Hurry, before she runs! And be gentle…this is so not artistic," and by the order, the poor pink haired female was taken into the vehicle which then sped off.

Kidnapping operation success!

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Where are you taking me and why? I need an explanation right now!" what a demanding hostage…

"Haruno Sakura. Konoha High School student, final year. Parents Haruno Hojin and Sawada Sana or to be precise, adopted parents. Currently, you are living in an old apartment due to your parent's bankruptcy and debts are all you have got!"

Deidara folded his arms as he precisely laid out the female's details to his proud memory.

" Am I right about you Miss Haruno?" he grinned, sly.

Sakura who had no choice but to be obedient, sat frowning before her kidnapper. This is ridiculous, he knows everything about her even her parent's financial status.

This guy is no ordinary customer, she lowered her eyes and be on her guard.

"You know that I have no money, why do you still want me as your hostage?!" she gritted her teeth hearing the blonde chuckle.

"I am not here for your money, I am here for your body…" Deidara smirked cunningly.

"Y-You beast!" Sakura hugged herself, terrified.

"Ah, not that! Who would want a flat-chest like you!"

"What did you say?!"

"Er, boss…why don't we tell her the plan already…?" there goes Deidara's advisory side kick.

"Shut up! I know what I am doing unless you want to be the boss! Ahem, like I was saying, we are here for you. As in you. Here take a look at this," the blonde handed over a piece of an old newspaper article which dated ten years ago.

'Daily Press: Royal family accident turned fatal except for sole survivor youngest princess.'

Then Deidara handed another which was the latest news relating to the previous article that was published last year.

'Peoples' Paper: Elder princess suspected to be alive from fatal accident. Whereabouts unknown.'

Sakura looked away from those given articles, staring blankly at her kidnapper.

"So you are telling me that I am this lost princess? Don't make me laugh kiddo!"

Deidara smirked again, he would not let her slander get to him when he was fully prepared with a counterattack.

A photograph?

"Wha-?!" it rendered her chocking with words.

"This is Princess Toruhiko, the younger **twin** princess. Quite a resemblance isn't it?" watching the female gasp speechlessly, Deidara continued.

"We are not too sure about you **really** bearing the royal blood but…the resemblance is much too tempting to resist, no?"

His statement was intriguing to what he had in mind.

What is that these people want with her, getting her into the scene as a fake princess to claim the throne?

"This is your once-in-a-life time opportunity, I am sure you want to break this miserable lifecycle." He got that right.

This life, Sakura is getting tired of. Her home is in a wreck due to all those burdening debts.

"Now, Sakura. If you were to co-operate with us, you'll be digging into a gold mine in no time." Deidara smirked.

"This is just between you and me…"


	2. Chapter 2 : Black Butler

**Black Butler**

**Chapter Two : Black Butler**

Having herself into an hour of abduction, the strange kidnapper was 'kind' enough to set Sakura free under the rain. Soaking wet under the freezing waters, she made a dash for home, back to the old apartment which she disgustingly despised.

A tempting opportunity that the stranger had offered lingered in the depths of her mind. This was indeed a once-in-a-life time chance and if she were to be successful, she could be on her merry way to a life of luxury.

How nice would that be…

But, it backfires with a painful consequence if her identity were to get busted and it's off to prison life for her or even worse.

There wasn't much time for reconsideration as she had hastily agreed to indulge in this sort of hypocrisy.

She is desperate to get out of this life as Deidara had spoken out of truth. Out of all sorts, she was bold…or being plain stupid to be doing this.

At times when she really wanted something for herself, she had to work twice as hard for it whereas her friends could get it simply by just asking.

Pampered children, how jealous could she get.

* * *

Arriving at the doorstep of her home…

Sakura hated it whenever she could hear her parents' arguments by the door. Almost every single day a quarrel would break out between them and it would be the same old topic.

Money matters.

Sometimes she even hesitated to enter home, she would prefer soaking herself under the rain than listening to them quarrel but…

"I'm home…" Sakura announced monotonously and by her presence, her parents would stop their quarrels and turned to her with a smile.

"Ah, welcome home honey. My goodness you are soaking wet!" the woman in her late thirties, came rushing with a towel.

Sawada Sana, she is an angel whenever her smile lit upon her lips and portrays a caring mother when her attention turns to her child.

"Here have some hot tea. Catching a cold will be terrible."

Haruno Hojin, a father of his forties. He is the sweetest man around the block whenever he spoke in his caring tone.

This is the Haruno family, Sakura's family.

Though they may be her adopted parents as Deidara had reminded her of and debts were all they had to shoulder but they could never stop playing the role of loving parents.

They loved her with all they have got despite of having no money and no gifts to give like the other kids who received on their birthdays.

This was the enough reason for Sakura to keep coming home.

And it's time for her to repay their kindness…

DING DING!

The sound of their apartment doorbell rang to Sakura's parents' surprise to the pouring rain and to Sakura's expectations.

Hojin quickly retrieved for the waiting guest at the door and there stood a man.

Tall, neatly dressed in a stunning tailcoat of black that matches his dark hair and eyes. His greeting gestures were simply nothing but polite, he bowed to the presence of the family with his gloved-hand gently crossed his chest.

"Good Evening, good sir and madam. It may be rude of me to intrude at this particular hour but please allow me to introduce myself," he bowed slightly again.

"I am Uchiha Sasuke, butler of the Royal House. This may be all too sudden, that I have come in news of the found Princess."

Hojin and Sana were much too astonished to speak. Sakura stared, only but to remain quiet as her expectations to making her deal with Deidara took effect much too quickly. And something that he had mentioned earlier piqued her interest…

She is an adopted child and her resemblance…could that she really be…

Nah…

"P-Princess…?" Sana managed to utter from her astounds.

"Yes, good madam. I must thank you for your efforts in raising our Princess with care. You will be handsomely rewarded soon enough," the butler smiled darkly.

He helped himself in without further consent then bowed towards Sakura.

"Welcome back to Royalty, Princess…" Sakura lowered her eyes.

This marks the start of a new chapter.

* * *

**This is a short chap (need to organize some of the chap titles to the story).**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**REVIEWS pls. XD**

**Suggestions and comments welcomed! XD**


	3. Chapter 3 : Welcome Royalty!

**Black Butler**

**Chapter Three : Welcome Royalty!**

Royalty.

Let's see now.

According to the Fairy Tale Guide book, the princess will be riding a golden carriage sledged by white horses and her princess-ness will be waving her people by the window then off she goes to her happy little world in the castle and then soon married off to her dashing prince charming!

Fairy Tales…How dreamy…

Sakura just loved the Fairy Tale Guide ever since she was a young child, she even made paper crowns and disguise herself as one in front of the mirror during those days.

And did that became a wish come true, now that she managed to disgui—no, accepted the offer of being princess for the sake of the Royal House since they had a vacancy for one.

Her Fairy Tale dream is soon to be realised, well, mostly except that she had to travel through this stormy weather instead of a perfect weather under the sun. There were no citizens for her to wave.

And no golden carriage or horse, okay, that is forgiven when she get to ride a slinky black limousine with double the horse power!

Whistle! Look at it glide through the rain.

Plus she was served with drinks of sparkling juice, her favourite!

The vehicle soon came to a steady stop, Sakura realised that they had arrived to her new home.

The castle!

Boy, this is so exciting, her heart pounded as she tried to get a good glimpse of it, too bad the high walls were much preventing.

Ah, why the haste, it's not like she wouldn't get a chance to see all of it. She is now royalty in disgui—opps, filling in the vacancy.

"We have arrived, Princess."

Butler Sasuke announced as he quickly climbed out of the vehicle and did he performed his best to serve the royal female out.

Sakura gasped by the sight of great doors sturdily situated at the end of these flight of marbled steps.

Just a minute, this doesn't look like a castle…

"It's a summer home of the Royal family. I beg your forgiveness that you might need to be staying here for a while before officially entering the Royal palace," Sasuke, who stood beside her with his politeness spoke to her mind.

A summer home of the Royals?

This way too big to be a summer home!

It's like living in a combination of a few apartment blocks at a time.

Venturing beyond the great doors, laid the dramatic red carpet all the way up to those flashy royal-like steps and Sakura was greeted with butlers and maids aligned in parallel rows.

"Welcome back, Your Highness!" they greeted in unison.

Wow, talk about royalty.

Sakura's heart tingled to her whole new experience in savouring sovereign. The fun doesn't stop here, her jaw went on loose ends when she get to set her eyes at her very own room!

A private collection of quality outfits, accessories of gold and precious stones. Moreover, there was a hi-fi stereo television set, a King-sized bed of her own and a Jacuzzi!

"This will be your new room, princ—Princess?!" Sasuke quickly turned away when Sakura had started stripping without bothering his presence around her.

Goodness, does she have no shame to what she was actually doing?!

She had no concerns in defending her own private matters and yet she is undressing in front of a male!

"Good heavens, princess! What are you doing?!" Sasuke dared not move an inch, he felt his cheeks burn.

"Hmm, what is the matter? I am going in for the Jacuzzi of course, if you like you can join me," he heard her say light-heartedly.

This is something a princess should never do or say!

What is wrong with that brain of hers…

Sasuke sighed.

There is another mission to be added to the list now that the search had ended.

Etiquette.

A princess without one is simply laughable. She could not be totally blamed for since she had been raised in the lower status of the society. Still, her actions were unbelievingly irrational.

Sasuke had no choice but to punch a few buttons of his phone.

"Hello, I need Madame Louise's assistance two days fro—Princess?!" he felt the tug coming from Sakura who's…Oh, God…

"Hey, come join me in the Jacuzzi, there is plenty of space…Ah, he ran away…" Sakura shrugged to herself when Sasuke had left for the door. "I'll just enjoy it myself then."

Behind the door…

"Hello, I need Madame Louise's assistance first thing in the morning!" Sasuke placed strict orders.

"Oh, crap…" to his bleeding nose.

* * *

**Chap 3~**

**Hope you enjoy this.**

**This is still one of the short chaps ( i will try to adjust a bit in future chaps ) ^_^**

**Do give me some REVIEWS and I don't mind comments and suggestions too. XD**

**I will try to update asap!**


	4. Chapter 4 : Made-NOT-Easy

**Alright, chapter 4 is up~**

**Hope you enjoy this and pls do REVIEW. XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…how I wish I could…XD**

* * *

**Black Butler**

**Chapter Four : Made-NOT-Easy**

The day after a night's storm brings nothing more beautiful than a bright sun. Fresh skies topped with smooth creamy clouds and the birds were heard singing to a new morning.

What lovely weather!

Maids and butlers were hustling and bustling around the royal residence performing their respective duties at this early hour. They would eventually greet their head butler, Uchiha Sasuke as he may pass and glance around to ensure everything is in proper order.

Despite of his youthful age, he is a gifted young man and was well respected by all others so does the Royal family themselves. A perfectionist who reserves no room for flaw and punctuality is another of his policies.

He is just too good for his own kind. Moreover, he is what women classify him as HOT!

Too bad that he decides to carry out his family loyal trade as butlers of the Royal House.

Knock knock.

Sasuke politely rapped by the princess' door then waited for a reply. Unfortunately, there wasn't one, not even a slight squeak.

Knock knock.

He went again yet there was no answer.

That's strange, he thought to himself. He decided to check out as he was rather worried. Straightening himself, he peered into the room.

Dark was the word that came to mind. Pitch black darkness, to be precise.

Sasuke braced as he began to step in further.

"Princess. Princess…?" there was no one around.

Sakura was absent from bed as pillows were misplaced everywhere and to his astonishment, clothes and undergarments were messily scattered on the floor.

How irresponsible of her…again!

Sasuke quickly drew away thick curtains to enable some sunlight to enter. Now with the room brightly lit, he could get a good glimpse of things around.

He inspected that windows were locked and if Sakura were to escape, it would be impossible for her to get down from the second floor. She might break a leg or so.

The front door?

That would be impossible, guards were on security patrol at every hour, moreover, there was no reason for her to escape.

Sasuke nodded to himself as he deduced.

He suddenly snapped, there was one place he had yet to check.

The bathroom.

Yes, that must be it.

Knocking, he had expected of no reply but that doesn't mean that she isn't…

"P-Princess?!" Sasuke's cheeks began to burn red.

What was Sakura doing sleeping in the Jacuzzi like that?!

Cuddling a pillow, sucking her thumb as she slept curled up like a young child. Plus, she is barely wearing a single piece of garment!

What sort of reasoning that drives her to be doing such immoral acts or is this some sort of habit that she is used to?!

Sasuke just could not understand the outside society of these times. This is too much for him to handle alone.

He desperately fished out his phone.

"M-Madame Louise!" he seriously needed help. "Oh,crap…" at his bleeding nose.

Moments later…

"I demand you to unbind me from this hellish punishment this instant—GUAH!"

Sakura had been complaining for the past hour for instance, about the bed which was too soft, there were no suitable clothes for her to wear the reason to that she rather stayed garmentless and she had been woken up from her beauty sleep too early.

Sasuke was thankful with Madame Louise's presence, he believes that she is the only capable woman in straightening the princess' disposition which was a total disaster.

The Madame is also well known for perfection as he does, and gentle was never found in her dictionary.

"Straighten that backbone, princess. A corset should be worn with pride!" as she laced them breathless-tight. Sakura was already wheezing before she could finish.

"S…top…I…can't…brea…the…" turning pale in the face, Sakura begged for mercy.

"Madame, let's drop the corsets first. I don't think I want to be a criminal under the Royal Statute," Sasuke spoke bluntly out of reconsideration.

"You are being too soft Sasuke! I'd say the princess will undergo an intense diet program. She won't do as royalty, she is in bad shape as a princess!" the Madame crossed her arms.

She showed no mercy in taking extreme measurements.

"Are you nuts?! You are trying to kill me with that…that human-binding thing! You call this royalty, it's torture I tell you!" Sakura snarled catching her breath.

"And. You call these clothes? They are all dresses to the oldest of fashion! Why not stack in some tees and jeans instead."

"My lady! Your manners, please! You are no longer an ordinary woman loitering around the streets, you are royalty and these dresses are the finest you can find in the world!" the Madame rebuked.

"What tees and jeans! They are absolute garbage!" that hit Sakura's nerve.

No one messes around with the jeans!

This House is driving her insane. First, she thinks that she is going to live happily ever after, it was less than twenty four hours that she decided to change her mind in playing this princess game. There were too many strict rules to adhere to, no freedom and there goes a demanding butler and Madame!

Sakura snatched her jeans from the bossy woman and slipped them on.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked, tracing her footsteps which carried her towards the door.

"I am getting out of here. I just couldn't stand this place and you people!" turning the knob.

"Princess…"

"And stop calling me that cause I am **not** the princess you are loo—" before Sakura could actually finish, Sasuke had cupped her mouth, preventing her to speak any further.

He frowned darkly at her, his obsidian eyes were warning her of a serious consequence to bear with her statement.

'He is fast! Too fast…' her heart pounded due to his close contact with her, pinning her at the door.

"I suggest that the princess may be too early for all this, Madame. She needed time to adapt to this new lifestyle." Sasuke finally said.

The Madame nodded in agreement.

"Well then, if you have no further need of me, I will be outside," she gave a curtsy, excusing herself.

Now all that was left was Sakura being alone with her butler. She eyed him of being curious at his abrupt behavior a minute ago and it was surprising that the Madame had suspected nothing out of it.

"Yes, princess?" spoken in words of politeness.

"Who are you?" Sakura monotonously growled, keeping her distance away from the butler.

"Forgive me, I have not properly introduced myself," Sasuke bowed.

"I am Uchiha Sasuke, butler of the Royal House and butlership has been my family's trade in serving the Royal family for generations. Serving you, my princess is an honour."

He bowed again.

What's with all this bowing and stuff, Sakura could only feel the creeps out of this guy.

"I am not asking you that. Who are you EXACTLY?" she stressed on the issue, she had a feeling that this butler is more than he meets in the eye. The way he stared at her and his cautious warnings…

"Who are you EXACTLY then?" he questioned in return with a smirk.

Sakura was thrown into speechlessness. She understood him, both were just beating around the bush about their respective motives.

"I suggest that you should utter that no more. I could not guarantee your safety when you keep saying and acting rashly like that, princess." He inched closer, turning his voice into a whisper.

"This place is more than it meets in the eye. Trust no one..."

"Especially you?" Sakura raised a brow with a smirk. Sasuke withdrew from his close contact.

"That depends on you, if you want to make it out alive."

Her brows furrowed.

"Ah, yes, princess. From tomorrow onwards you will be going to a private school that I have enrolled you into. Rest assured that you will be given proper education."

"What?!"

This is not going to be easy.


	5. Chapter 5 : Puppet Master

**Black Butler**

**Chapter Five : Puppet Master**

Let's recapitulate the story so far…

First, Sakura got abducted by this 'friendly' stranger and contracted a deal into digging the Royal's mine. Within hours she was branded the lost princess and soon was taken into royal life by this mysterious butler.

Next, she was given a set of strict rules to comply with and without flaw or else 'feel the Madame's Corset Wrath!'

And, she was enrolled into this private school without her consent!

"Welcome back, prin—Uwah?!" the maid quickly made way for the raging royal to pass.

The air that shrouds the pink haired female was intense as Sakura marched her way upstairs to her room. Tailing her, was none other than the composed Uchiha butler.

Furiously, Sakura threw her bag pack aside and launched herself onto the couch which creaked upon landing. Sasuke gently closed the door behind him before approaching the enraging female.

Clearing his throat, he began to speak with a composed smile,

"Princess, I do hope what has happened today shall not be repeated."

"It's not like I wanted to go to that school…" she folded her arms speaking without a glance to spare at him.

Sakura never liked school ever since she was young, books weren't her cup of tea compared to the other children but that doesn't mean that she hated them.

She believes that school is where one's everything begins. It is the very starting point of a child blending into the world and to discover their true selves. It is also a place where one could explore and create their existence through friends. It is also a place where one could forge their very first memories, like, enjoying the times with their very first friend.

In these three days, school isn't how she imagined it would be. To her horror, she was forced to stick around without having a single friend to talk to. Students in private schools were all pressurized by serious academic performances. And 'perfection' is the ultimate principle.

There was no fun, no socialising and there wasn't a conversation that they could spare. Competition is everywhere. Losing is not part of the game, students compete among in no matter what they had indulged in.

Especially, basketball. Students don't get the fun out of it but competition is what they seek. The coach blows his whistle at every second when he sees imperfection.

That is nerve wrecking.

Rashly, Sakura stood up with the coach and was sent to the principal's office the next minute.

"Princess, I hope you understand that this is the best—" Sakura shot up from her seat, staring straight at Sasuke , she frowned.

"You want the best for me? Sure, unless I return to Konoha High, that would be best!"

"Princess, must you be this hard—"

"Yes, I am being difficult but I can give you another option," she smirked which intrigued the butler.

"That is?"

"Set me free."

"Pardon?" Sasuke raised a brow.

"I noticed that my identity as princess remained unknown to the public. If that is the case, why not pull back my title and pretend that nothing has happened since both of us is being difficult. It's a win-win situation." Sakura suggested, her light-hearted words sent the Uchiha male frowning slightly in disagreement.

'Got you', she was right about the butler.

Something fishy is nesting in that head of his. A nefarious scheme to overthrow royalty perhaps?

Absurd, however it is not an impossibility.

"Princess," uttered in a low growl.

"I tell you this. I am **not** a princess, I just happened to look alike the other royal twin! If you are to arrest me, go ahead but my family has nothing to do with this!"

She wore a suit of confidence, picturing no fear to the consequences which she had weighed for committing her breaches.

But did she least expect that Sasuke would replace his straight lined lip with a guile smirk.

"I was right. You are a capable one," he gave a chuckle.

Sakura eyed him to his deceptive disguise, she trailed to his every movement as he made sure that the coast was clear of eavesdroppers and locked the door.

"Indeed that you are **not** a princess, you've got spunk to be faking one just to dig the Royal's riches," Sasuke smirked again to his amusement. "If you were to co-operate with me obediently, I can guarantee you to something better."

"And what is that?" she wager in this intriguing topic.

"The life of royalty. No one will suspect a thing if I were to pull the strings."

"Bah! It has only been three days as one and I am starting to get sick of it. There is no life at all!"

"Of course there isn't one, it is all part of the game…"

"Game?" Sakura frowned. She gasped to the butler's close contact that she wasn't given a warning to.

"You'll know sooner or later. Make this conversation an official deal."

Such demanding character, Sakura wished she could wipe that mocking smirk off his face.

* * *

Next morning. Konoha High…

"Goooood Morning Konoha!" a loud blonde male exclaimed to his usual morning greet as he stood at the centre of the school gate. "Such lovely day—Oww that hurt Shikamaru!" earning himself a hammering fist on his head.

"Pipe it down, Naruto!" the passing male lazily spoke.

"G-Good morning…Naruto," a demure voice piqued the blonde's attention from behind.

"Aa, Hinata. Lovely morning isn't it?" Naruto grinned which Hinata started blushing at.

The shy female had been having this huge crush on him which the blonde had yet to realise.

"Ino. Ten Ten. Morning!"

He greeted both girls who stood beside Hinata.

"Energetic as always, huh, Naruto," said the brunette, Ten Ten.

Ino, another blonde classmate rolled her eyes at him.

"Eh, Sakura-chan isn't with you girls again?" Naruto expressed his concerns for their missing friend. "It has been days, ne."

"Who knows where that pinky had disappeared to! I'd tried calling but her line was unreachable. Wait till I see her, I'll give her a piece—Ouff!"

"GOOD MORNING PEOPLE!" speak of the devil, here she comes. Sakura clung her arms around both Ino and Ten Ten, giving them a surprise jerk.

"Pinky! You dare show up with that silly face of yours!" Ino scolded.

"I thought you wanted to see my silly face," Sakura teased cheekily.

"And what's with that uniform?" Ten Ten queried to the pink head's different attire.

Opps, Sakura smiled sheepishly.

She totally forgotten about that when she was too absorbed in her escape plan.

In class…

Poor Sakura was held into interrogation to her suspicion for being missing-in-action and the uniform she wore earlier.

"Speak up, pinky. Why were you absent for the past few days?!" Ino slammed her hand against the table to which Sakura was shuddering for an excuse she failed to come up with.

"Er…for fun?" the pink head fake laughed.

"Fun?! Listen missy, I don't care what you've been up to, skipping school is fine but not during practice!"

Practice…

Of course Sakura remembered well about it. The street dance competition is around the corner and she could not afford to lose to their rival's like the last time by one point.

Moreover, she is their team leader and the lead role of their group. Thanks to her newly appointed butler, she was refrained from leaving the royal residence and the Madame was roaming in hunger for her flaws.

Sakura sighed. She somehow regretted sticking her nose into this royal business and she started to realise how stupid she had been. Why did she do it in the first place?

"Excuse me, is Haruno Sakura around?" someone by the door call to the class's attention. Sakura immediately replied. "There is someone here for you."

No way…!

Sakura's jaw hung in astonishment to Sasuke's presence, he bowed in showing his gratitude for the student's guidance.

This is bad. Why must he show up here AND how did he find her?

Sakura was positive that the Uchiha butler suspected her nothing when she fooled him that she was going to private school.

Did the principal actually inform him of her sneaking out?

Never mind that, currently everyone in her class was directing their stares at her and that butler. Plus, she could see that their heads were forming unreasonable thoughts about them.

Desperately, Sakura pulled Sasuke away. They end up at the back school field.

"What are you doing her you bonehead?!" she gritted her teeth.

"This is not every obedient of you, prin—"

"Shh! Don't call me that in school!" Sakura cupped the butler's mouth in fear. "Did that darn principal informed you of this?"

"No. I knew you would come here," the butler stated bluntly.

He knew? What is he, a satellite detector?

"And I knew you would not be too obedient either."

"I never agreed to be obedient to your every word," she folded her arms. "I will play this princess role but you can't dominate my life completely. I have a life, pal. Besides, I still don't get your motive in using me."

"You'll know soon." That answer again…

Sakura rolled her eyes at him.

* * *

**Chapter 5!**

**This butler is playing some game around, and what will that be that he is being this secretive?**

**And Saku thinks Sasu is a pain in the butt!  
**

**Royalty isn't too easy...**

**REVIEWS pls~ ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6 : Butler Aboard

**Black Butler**

**Chapter Six : Butler Aboard**

Now that Sakura had ironed out her thoughts to the Uchiha butler, she expected no less that she will be given more room in the future. And he had his hidden desperation that he is in need of her co-operation, she might as well take advantage out of him.

This morning she was much surprised that Sasuke was absent around the royal residence. Not to his usual character for being irresponsible.

Usually, he would wake her, pick out clothes for her, brush her hair, prepare her breakfast and then accompany her to school. He is one personal butler, she classifies him to be.

However, this morning was exceptional and he would not do things without a reason.

What is he plotting again this time?

Konoha High!

Sakura approached the school building with high spirits, she had been struggling in a fight with the Uchiha butler in order to allow her return and so he did. Not a good sign to be when he was being extra lenient.

Thanks to him for showing up at school, she had been placed under the sudden spotlight among students. Especially things were becoming more difficult when it comes to Ino's interrogative questioning.

If Sakura could just spill out what had happened for the past few days, it would save a lot of trouble from lying.

And Ino is not too stupid to fall for flimsy excuses.

"Pinky, I am warning you for the last time. Who the hell is that guy the other day?!" Ino had Sakura glued to the chair with further questioning.

RIIIIIIIINNNNGGGG!

Ah, the school bell.

For the first time, Sakura had actually showed her appreciation to that annoying ring and the teacher's entering presence saved her this time. It was surprising to see their History teacher, Kakashi-sensei to be this early today. He is always late and never punctual.

"EH?! Kakashi-sensei, you're early! The world is going to end soon," Naruto blurt.

"Yes, yes. The world is going to end very soon when I want you to write an essay on the previous chapter, Naruto. Deadline, tomorrow morning."

The blonde boy gasped, every others were wise to remained tightly zipped.

"Well, I have good news today especially to the ladies…" students were intrigued by the teacher's claim. They were all excited to what 'good news' had been brought to them this morning.

"Come in." Kakashi-sensei uttered and someone came entering.

As expected towards the female students, they had their jaws apart, eyes glued and their constant flushing.

"Please welcome our new student, Uchiha Sasuke." To Sakura's terror...

So this was what the Uchiha butler up to all morning, Sakura clenched her teeth when he smirked triumphantly watching her surprise. The other females continued to blush when they set eyes at the class' new heartthrob, the dashing Uchiha Sasuke has arrived!

"Greetings everyone, the name is Uchiha Sasuke." He gave a bow with that butlery gesture and the way he speaks had sent everyone into a standstill.

Sakura could hear the girls started to whisper excitingly among themselves as they blushed.

"Sasuke, if you don't mind, would you like to sit next to Haruno Sakura?" pointing to the last seat at the end of the classroom.

Girls were objecting and so does Sakura.

"Sensei, why not have Naruto sit behind instead. He is bugging me all the time!" said one of the female students.

"Hey, that's mean!"

"It is alright. I shall sit behind and beside Haruno-san, it will be unfair to be stealing some other's seats." Sasuke's gentleman gesture had thrown more girls into dream land. Composed, Sasuke paced towards his seat.

"I hope we get along, Haruno-san." Sasuke bowed with his cunning smirk and took his seat. Sakura diverted her gaze away from him.

* * *

Break time…

Girls were crowding themselves just to get a glimpse of Sasuke whom they brand as the new hot-stuff of Konoha. And so does Sakura did get to share some of the publicity when Sasuke tends to stick around her and jealousy is what she had earned big among her own race.

"What are you doing here, furball?!" Sakura gritted her teeth at the smirking butler. He somehow enjoyed watching his princess gets worked up of the slightest of things.

"I may have acted rashly, princess but please do forgive me, that I certainly cannot allow you to be left exposed to danger especially around a school of this sort," Sasuke bowed.

His butler behaviour is kicking into him again. How annoying!

He had been bugging her at the summer palace every minute and now he invades her school hours without her consent. This is the last straw!

"Listen buddy, I don't need you around and this place isn't dangerous at all!"

With quick reflexes, Sasuke managed to catch a stray baseball which was directed towards Sakura.

"…?!" she gasped to her astonishment, knowing that if it isn't for Sasuke, she might have gotten hit.

"Princess, are you alright?" he asked in concern. Sakura nodded.

"I am so sorry for that! Is anyone hurt?" one of the players apologized for their carelessness and when he left, Sasuke turned towards the silent female.

"From today onwards, you will be placed under my protection. No matter where you may be, I will be by your side. This, I swear to you as your butler." He bowed.

Rolling her eyes, Sakura couldn't help but to sigh. Why must things go so smoothly for him to support his excuses?

"Wait, how did you manage to get in here? How old are you?" Sakura was rather curious.

How come no one noticed a thing about his butlery behavior and all?

"A rather intriguing question from you princess…" he smirked.

Quit that stupid smirk, what is more intriguing is that this guy is a butler!

Isn't he too old to be a student?

"I wouldn't be a student if I am too old, right?"

Sakura began to think that he has telepathic powers.

"I have no telepathic powers neither I do read minds, your face tells it all."

Okay he got a point there…Sakura sighed.

He is just too good at things.

Guess that there wasn't a choice after all…

* * *

**Oooo….i know this is a short chap again. (please spare me…)**

**Now that Sasu had invaded Saku's school life what will it turn out to be in the future?**

**Hope you like it.**

**If there are any suggestions you would like it to happen in the story do REVIEW and comments are welcomed. XD  
**


	7. Chapter 7 : Enter School Days

**Black Butler**

**Chapter Seven : Enter School Days**

"Princess, please wait!"

Sakura's pink brows twitched by that butler's loud call as Sasuke came rushing towards her. She stopped in her tracks, she could not help but to stare disgustingly at his perfectly ironed school uniform and his sling bag which he picked to suit to his overall outlook.

"What," Sakura uttered dully with folded arms.

For the past few days since he self-enrolled himself into her school, he had been tagging along every morning. And he would suggest that they should have the chauffeur give them a lift instead of walking to which she strictly refused.

"I said no! If you want, ride it yourself cause I'm walking and that's final!"

"It would be dangerous with all the other vehicles when you cross the street, princess." That same old line of wary every morning…

"Who is the princess here, you or me?"

"Why of course it's you, princess." He bowed…again.

Habitual factor.

"And you are not allowed to call me princess whenever you step out of this gate. You got that buddy!" referring to the palace gates that towers before them.

"Y-Yes, Haruno-san," his voice sunk addressing her family name instead of hers.

Was it that bad to mention 'Sakura' or was he trying to avoid it?

Whatever! As long as it is not 'princess', anything is fine.

Squeezing between spaces of the overcrowding pedestrians, Sakura battled her way through with her tailing butler behind. She need to get to the bus stand as soon as possible before she misses her ride to school.

"The bus is coming, hurry up, slowpoke!" Sakura rushed, she made it to the stand.

"I thought you wanted to walk to school. Why take the bus?" Sasuke questioned, he made a face whenever he got pushed by some other busy pedestrians.

"I thought you might want to experience the rush hour on the bus! It's crazy but fun," she giggled, Sasuke's mouth was slightly agape in disbelief.

She is so mean!

"I bet you pampered people are always riding on chauffeur-driven vehicles and never had a chance to taste the lower class life." She caught him speechless.

It was true that Sasuke was raised in a society of the higher class. Despite of his family's trade as butlers they do shared the affluent lifestyle of the royalties which concludes that he is none other than a stinking rich spoilt brat who knows nothing much of the lower class.

"The bus is here. Come!"

Sakura took the lead getting on the bus to Sasuke's silent dislike.

* * *

Konoha High…

And to Sakura's silent dislike that she was forced to 'migrate' to some other peaceful spot and make room for Sasuke's new fangirl group who tend to crowd around him.

"Tell me, Sasuke-kun, what kind of girl is to your liking?" said a fangirl crouching over the Uchiha seductively.

"I pretty much like woman with a good disposition, a lady of poise and composure," the raven male spoke with honesty.

Girls were squealing all over his statement, there were even girls from some other classes, senior and junior coming over just to take a peek at their heartthrob!

Sakura rolled her eyes, he is much too adhered to the royal life again.

"And what do you do to pass time?" another question.

"I mainly carry out chores around, scheduling and inspect duties of maids and butlers. If they weren't up to my expectations, I would have them re-perform. And if there is still time, I would prepare some of the menus."

That butler, he is being way too honest for his own good. To think he is a smart ass that he would be blowing his own cover just to impress the lot of ladies around him!

Which girls could not help but to squeal and Sakura would stare at them in disgust.

"Yo, pinky! What's with the sour face?" Ino suddenly 'popped' out of nowhere, startling the pink head a bit. "I smell jealousy," said in a sing-song voice.

"Jealous, why would i?" Sakura raised a brow.

"Cause your boyfriend is soooooo popular among the ladies," tease the blonde.

"Excuse me. He would be the last man on earth I would take him as one!" Sakura rolled her eyes. "What gives you the idea?"

"Just asking," the blonde shrugged teasingly.

Ino is so joking about this, the Uchiha butler as her boyfriend, no way and never!

Who would want someone so meticulous like him?

"Say, Sasuke-kun, I see you are pretty close with the forehead girl. We are curious about your relationship with her."

Sakura's ears twitched…'forehead girl'?

Those fangirls had the nerve to call her that.

"Well, we are—"

"UCHIHA!" Sakura abruptly shouted across the room, with her background blazing with rage.

She had to stop his blabbering mouth before he spills it all and dragged him out of class to which earned stares and gossips from every fangirl. She had been labeled as their number one rival ever since this too-good-looking-and-good-for-nothing butler entered school.

* * *

School Back Field…

"Where are you taking me, princess?" Sakura shoved him against the wall, pinning him with her death glare.

"What are you thinking, you stupid butler! Are you trying to expose everything now?!" she growled to which he smirked at.

"You think that I would, I must say you lack faith in me, princess." She eyed him. "I was just about to tell them that we are acquainted under the same roof."

"What?! Are you mad?!" she jumped at his joke which he was enjoying. She realized that he was rather fond of jokes despite of being the all-serious person. Sakura sighed restlessly.

"I hope you'd be more careful with your jokes next time and from tomorrow onwards, we will enter and leave school in separate ways."

"Why so?"

"Cause people are getting curious about us."

"With reasons such as that, I refuse to obey. I cannot allow you to be so vulnerable on the streets on your own, princess."

A stubborn character, Sakura wished that he could be more considerate about her reputation around school neither did she want to get hit in the gossip list.

"This is not an option, it is an order!" she had to strain her powers against him.

"OOHH! Sakura-san, there you are!" out of the blue and in all places…Sakura was rooted on the spot to that familiar voice.

And did she knew it was none other than one of her die-hard fans and stalker in school.

"Aa…Lee-kun…" she faked smiled to the approaching male with a bouquet of red roses which he tried to hide behind him.

She so hated this.

Rock Lee, is his name. He had been her admirer ever since she joined the school's basketball team which he was also part of it. The one thing that creeps her out is that he has no sense of giving up and he is one heck of a guy who would continuously tries to court her even after her countless times of rejection!

'Get lost, coconut head!' her mind would scream frantically.

And, this guy's sense of fashion is way out!

Thick eyebrows and a coconut-cut hairstyle.

Gross!

"Eh, Sakura-san, this is?" Lee glanced over to Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke. It is an honour to meet you." He bowed and so did Lee introduced himself.

"Ano, Sakura-san," Lee took out a bouquet. "If you were to be my girlfriend, I swear to protect you with my life!"

Sakura wore a blunt face at Lee and to Sasuke's surprise that she could handle this sort of situation so calmly.

Usually people would blush or shudder or giggle to an uncontrollable emotion towards a confession…but this female had portrayed no such.

Sasuke whistled in admiration innerly.

"A thousand times, Lee-kun. No!" Sakura stomped her feet. "How many times must I tell you. Don't make this harder than it is!"

"But Sakura-san—"

Lee's mouth gasped in horror when Sasuke made one tiny move which was out of his and Sakura's expectations.

"Wha-?!" Sakura chocked in her words when the raven male gave a peck on her cheek and did it sent her flushing redder than her own hair colour.

"I am sorry, Lee-san but she is already taken," wearing a triumphant smirk, he pulled the stunned female close to his side. Acting to his fullest.

"WAAAHHH!" and off goes Lee.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING BUTLER?!" Sakura shouted to the top of her lungs with her cheeks burning to the intense colour of red as she distant herself away from Sasuke.

"I was giving you a hand, didn't you want him to leave?" innocently Sasuke toned.

"Y-Yes, I want him to leave and so do you!" he watched the pink haired female left.

"Hmm…Did I not do that correctly? I was sure that girls would like that kind of appeal, it says here in the book…" referring to a small handbook.

How dumb…

"You got that right but that won't work towards that sort of woman." A voice. Someone was actually around.

This is bad. Has this person listened to every of their conversations?

"Show yourself." Darkly, Sasuke frowned.

From the rustling bushes, a male revealed his identity. Expressionless and pale looking, he began to approach the conservative butler.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked again. "How much have you heard?"

"Easy, don't get so worked up pal. I am not eavesdropping or any sort. I happened to fell asleep, then all thanks to Lee for being loud…" he dusted himself a bit.

Sasuke remained silent.

"From my prespective, Sasuke-san, you've got the looks and the appeal but you lack skills…" said the male.

"If you want to court some nasty woman like Haruno Sakura, you can't do it the normal way. She is one female with a boy at heart," then fished out an attractive pink booklet.

Sasuke's brows twitched upon listening to the male.

Court the princess? This guy is out of his mind…

"A Guide To A Woman's Heart?" he raised a brow at the title of it. "Sorry but I think you have mistaken—"

"Please, do not be shy to take it. I stack stocks up quite frequently and give them out for free to the **needy**," handing the booklet over.

"By the way, I am Sai and I am Konoha High's Love Guru…"

Sasuke raised a brow. Pretty interesting…

* * *

**Ooohh…I am so sorry for the super late update.**

**Hope you enjoyed this and be sure to catch up for future chaps ( will do my best to keep things going) XD**

**REVIEWS please. ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8 : Talent Not Meant To Be

**Black Butler**

**Chapter Eight : Talent Not Meant To Be**

Summer Palace. Evening Hours…

KNOCK KNOCK.

Silence.

Sasuke had anticipated that his princess would turn out angry due to his abrupt actions. Kissing a princess (real or fake) even if it was only a peck on the cheek, it will be the end of his family trade the next minute if the Royal House were to find out about this.

The raven male straightened himself and rapped against the sturdy oak once more, hoping that he would be given a chance to redeem himself for actions.

KNOCK KNOCK.

No answer.

"Princess, it is me, Uchiha Sasuke. May I come in?" yet again, no answer.

He decided to enter as he had no patience to wait and rap at her door all night since his guilt was building more enough to choke him. Such a rare feeling that he had yet to experience throughout his long years of butlership and it is only something this minor that could drive him this uneasy.

"Princess?" he stopped, glancing around the empty room.

There was no princess.

Where has she gone to?

That was when he noticed an open window and a rope.

'Ah! She made an escape!' Sasuke rushed to check the escape route and did he not expect it would turn out…

'Not…' unsuccessful.

"You there! Help me, I'm stuck!" there goes Sakura having her leg caught by her own ropes and upside-down she goes.

* * *

Minutes Later…

"Whew…I thought I was going to be a goner!" panting, Sakura had to thank the butler this once.

If it wasn't for him, who knows what might happen to her. Either she falls or hangs there the whole night.

"Goodness, princess. Where were you trying to go at this late hour?"

Sasuke was smart enough to question her the 'where' instead of the 'what's or 'why's. He is being too smart for his own good.

"I was trying to escape from this darn place!" she whined.

"Street dance practice?"

"Yeah and there's a compe—Hey, wait a minute. I recall mentioning nothing about it to you!"

Sasuke smirked. No one beats the butler's keenness.

PLOP!

A booklet fell out of Sasuke's coat all of a sudden, it must have gotten loose out of his pockets when he was struggling to get her out of her mess.

"Ah-?!" before he could actually retrieve it, Sakura was faster than he thought.

"Hmm, what's this?" examining it. "A Guide To A Woman's Heart?"

'Oh, bummer…' Sasuke cursed innerly when the atmosphere hung with an intense silence between them both.

"P…ppft! Hahaha!" great, Sakura had started laughing. Hard.

"Ahem! I do appreciate it if you were to keep yourself composed like a princess at things like this, princess."

Sasuke fake coughed, a straight lined lip indicates that he is being irritated.

"Sorry, I did not mean to laugh this badly," Sakura wiped off tears that forms at the edge of her eyes. "And I have no idea that a princess had her ways in expressing her amusement. I see no crime in it!"

Sasuke sighed.

Teaching her the proper etiquette is one heck of a challenge and nothing could be this challenging. If Madame were to be the one who found out the princess trying to plan an escape…

Oh, neither he would want to think about consequences…

He is just being lenient towards her. Wonder why…?

"Really are you that desperate to get yourself a girl?" she giggled to which it pisses him off further. "I thought you have tones of them under your charms, Mr. Womanizer."

"Ahem. May I know why would you pull such dangerous acts previously, what happens if you were to fall for real?" he is diverting the topic…smart.

"Cause you guys gave me no freedom at all. Like I'm in prison, that is why I begin to hate this place. To think that being royalty was fun, NOT!" she rolled her eyes, folded her arms and stomped her feet then shrugged her shoulders with a sigh.

Sasuke trailed her movements as she sunk into the couch and turned on the television with a sullen face. Intentionally gave up on putting up a fight with him, knowing it would turn out fruitless.

For the first time, he actually gave her statement a thought and reconsidered.

Freedom, huh…?

He approached her with silent footsteps, subsequently, crouched over to her. Sakura flinched to his sudden gesture, staring at him.

"If you promise to learn the proper ways of the House, I don't think it'll be a problem to sneak out once in a while."

He smiled. Kindly.

Wow, some butler with a heart. He is offering her another deal out of kindness.

"Really?" by the butler's words, it managed to rekindle a bright smile out of the pink haired female. And for the first time, he was actually liking it.

Sasuke nodded.

"Great. Then I'll show you what street dance is all about!" she turned to a sinister smile.

* * *

City's random basketball court…

Tapping her feet to the beat of impatience, Ino started to grumble when she glanced at her watch. The one thing she hated most is waiting for someone who happens to be always late, moreover, it is their team leader.

"That darn pinky! I'll strip her skin off when I see her!" she gritted her teeth. "I bet we will lose for good with that kind of leader!"

Speak of the devil…

"So sorry guys!" panting, Sakura came running towards the waiting group.

"PINKY YOU AREN'T TOO SORR—Hm? Isn't that Sasuke-kun?" that was some quick switch in tone when the blonde spotted the raven male.

And what's with the suffix '-kun' doing there all of a sudden?

"I deeply apologise, my lady. It was my fault that Haruno-san is late."

That butler! What's with addressing Ino as 'lady' when she is all fired up with the intent to kill a moment ago.

"W-Well, I guess it's alright to be late," that blondie's character is totally off the normal course.

"I hope I am not of a bother if you don't mind me to spectate a bit?"

"Oh, definitely not, please do!" to Ino's utmost delight.

"Psst, Saku. Who's that guy, Ino was so pissed a minute ago and yet she could be so calm when it comes to him." one of her friends whispered.

"You could say that he is my lifesaver, currently. Okay, enough flirts and blurts. Let's get the music beating!" Sakura gathered everyone.

Music beats to the late night…

"Go with the beat! Slow down here and…switch!"

It was a non-stop one hour practice yet one of the members in the team weren't breaking a sweat, Sasuke stood at the sidelines to watch.

This isn't his first time watching street dancing, in fact he find it rather boring previously not when he get to see the pink haired leader coordinating her fellow members into the perfect order.

He had to admit that he was surprised at it.

She is somewhat he call talent despite that she hates all the other stuff like books and rules, he realized that she was more to the freelance type.

Her every movement was of variety, she is flexible to begin with. Her body is the music itself, he watched her muscles tense up to the strong beats and she can be delicate when she had to do a ballet.

Stunts…? She is filled.

He came to understand that this female could never be bounded by restriction and creativity is her game. He could feel that every part of her soul pours into this street dance thing and she was burning with an uncontrollable passion.

Tonight he was able to see some of the true sides of whom Haruno Sakura is and it made him crack…

Has he chosen the wrong person to his mission?

Wouldn't she be a waste?

But she is actually a…

It was too late to turn back now.

"Ready. Here it comes. One, two, yeah!" Sakura gave the cue.

One of the members performed a stunt and there he landed with an adroit pose to which Sasuke could not hold back but to applaud.

Yes, she is one leader.

Quickly, Sasuke provided everyone with chilly refreshments he bought earlier. A great way to chill out when everyone was being sweaty.

"Prin—Haruno-san," he handed her a towel.

"Thanks, how was it? Any comments?" Sakura spoke between her pants.

"It was good overall, except that there was a slight mistake you did back there before the ending."

Sakura smirked at his comment, as expected by the House butler, keen is the word with this guy.

"Huh? There was?" said one of the boys, surprised.

"I saw it through too you know. I just want to save pinky here some face!" said Ino smirking.

"Like you did, blondie." Sakura scoffed.

"What did you say, pinky?"

"I bet you did not see me cover that mistake."

"I did you know, don't be so full of yourself, forehead girl!"

"What did you call me, blonde pig!"

And the perfect practice ends with a girls' struggle.

"Here we go again…" sighed another teammate. "Cut it out girls!"

Sasuke smirked to himself without anyone's notice as he continued to set his eyes upon the feisty pink haired princess. He was assured that he had not chosen the wrong person to this mission it is just that he had to have her sacrifice things in order to get it done.

Selfish it may sound but it has to be…for she will be the rightful sovereign to the throne.

'Savour as much laughter as you can before you would no longer get the chance to, princess…' spoke Sasuke's inner voice.

* * *

**Whoala…**

**Hope you enjoyed this.**

**Please do share some of your thoughts and comments about the story. Suggestions are fine too…so REVIEWS pls. ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9 : Just The Beginning

**Black Butler**

**Chapter Nine : Just The Beginning**

Summer residence…

There is nothing more perfect than to snuggle in bed till the afternoon on a Sunday morning. It is a weekend after all and Sakura sees no point in raising early when she has to on every other school day. It may be against the Madame's principle of a princess, Sakura could care less about that and continued to sleep in.

And she had come to terms with her butler that she will be allowed to do so as long as she learns the rightful etiquette later in the afternoon.

Pace. Pace. Pace.

Stealthy footsteps rushed along the carpeted corridors towards the snoozing princess' room.

Pace. Pace. Pace.

'This is bad. This is bad. I shouldn't have agreed with her!' Sasuke cursed in his own mind, he frowned.

Pace. Pace. Pace.

Without bothering to knock at the door, he simply barged into Sakura's room and kept his fingers crossed hoping that he would not see her garmentless like always.

Note: He is no pervert!

"Princess! Princess! Please wake up this instant. It is an emergency!" quickly he drew away thick curtains to allow in sunlight.

Sakura slowly started to toss and turn under the covers. Thank god she is wearing her singlet at least.

"Hmmm…what is it…?" she stretched, rubbing her eyes like a child.

"Princess, please wake up this instant. The Minister is here!" Sasuke had started to rummage into her wardrobe, preparing some suitable clothing for her to wear.

Since she hated formal dresses he might have to choose her something simple for her to slip in.

"Please do remember some of the dos and don'ts that I have thought you earlier. The Minister is very precise on manners and behav—"

"Zzzz…"

"PRINCESS!"

"Zzz…Um…I know, I know."

Sasuke sighed miserably. This won't do…

* * *

Down at the palace lounge…

With the utmost disposition at disposal, a man who happens to be the Minister sat await with his personal bodyguards surrounding him. He displays a strict in character, allowing no sense of humour to pass by.

Even when sipping a cup of tea, he portrays no more than a cautious person. The hidden frown was the indication of that he was being precise to the quality of beverage served. He is also the only man who would place Sasuke into a stiff position so do stress fills the butler at his presence.

Twitching ears by the sound of approaching footsteps, the Minister set away his cup and came to face the female whom he wanted to meet. And when he set his eyes on Sakura, he was astonished to which he was composed enough to hide it.

'Oh no…' Sasuke's heart sank with his hopes and he wished he would have not been her butler.

Dressed in a singlet with a leather jacket to match with her all-so favourite jeans, plus, she is wearing boots!

Where is the dress that had been prepared for her earlier?!

She said that she will be fine in handling it and Sasuke believed she could manage into a simple dress but…Oh, never mind.

"I hope you don't mind me wearing this cause the dress ripped…by accident," she smiled sheepishly.

So much for an 'accident'…

Immediately, the Minister rose to his feet to greet Sakura in believing that she is the princess by resemblance. He initiated with a bow.

"Nothing else matters only but your return is a blessing to us, Princess Tamahiko."

He then planted a kiss on her hand.

"T-Tama…hiko..?" wearing a perplexed expression, she had not mistaken that he had addressed her as such.

"Yes, your true name, princess. Perhaps, Sasuke-dono has not told you about it."

"Forgive me. I felt she is not ready, sir."

Sasuke had no choice but to apologise to his reasons and never did he liked the tone of that stern man one bit. A man with nefarious plots who gained utmost trust and confidence of the royal family, that was what he thought to be.

"Never mind that. Allow me to introduce myself, I am the Minister of the House, Uchiha Madara."

"Another Uchiha?" argh, her manners!

"It seems so and most of the governing members of the House were also composed by the Uchihas."

Not so much of a good ring to Sakura's ears.

"Wow, all the Uchihas must be so capable…except for one," she fake laughed at her own joke, Sasuke was clear whom she was referring to.

"Indeed…" Madara lowered his eyes. "My, now would you look at the time, there is a meeting to catch, I would ask your permission to be excused, princess."

"Sure, I'll see ya around," in a friendly tone. Manners, she is so missing it!

"The next time we meet princess, I will surely have you reunited with Princess Toruhiko. She misses you so."

"Really? Why didn't she come with you today?" she acted as according to her mission tells her to and a question that hit the Minister good.

He was silent a moment before he drew an excuse.

"I beg your forgiveness, princess, that you are not ready to enter the Royal palace. Until then I may ask you to be patient and…brush up on some etiquette. Don't you think so too, Sasuke-dono."

"Yes, it will be done…" Sasuke placed his assurance.

That again.

These people talk nothing but etiquette, give that a break won't they.

Madara was then excused, escorted out by his personal bodyguards and the only ones left were Sasuke and Sakura and the silence that surrounds them.

"Princess, about the dress—"

"I don't like this." Abruptly, Sakura uttered.

Sasuke was caught off guard by her statement, she must be referring to Madara neither did he liked him a single bit even when he is an Uchiha himself.

'Has she realized it…?' he frowned, perhaps Sakura had started to see a few things which were hidden behind the scenes that he had yet to tell her.

This mission he engaged her with isn't all too simple as the surface of it may seem to be.

"I seriously don't like the sound of it…" she uttered again posing in that serious brow. "Out of all names, why must it be Tamahiko?!"

"…" the Uchiha butler was sent into speechlessness. 'She was fretting over something trivial as that?' yet he thought it was…sigh.

"It sounds like 'tamago' (egg)! And why didn't you tell me about this, butler!" there she goes…

"And. That Madara guy, he isn't an ordinary customer, huh." She toned dark.

So she** did** realize something…

"If he wants a proper princess, so be it. I will show that Madara punk not to step on me! Etiquette, bring it on then!"

So she **did not** realize anything…

Talk about manners, she is in need of some intense training.

"And. You, butler! How can you keep your cool when someone is over your head! Are you playing dumb or just plain stupid?!"

'You mean it is you who is plain stupid, that guy's a Minister for goodness sake. Can't she be at least a little smarter and put that head into proper use?' inner Sasuke thought.

'I wonder what will happen if a princess as dumb as her rules the country…'

"And! That Madara punk is pretty smart to check up on things, I can tell he is suspecting something out of me," Sakura lowered her eyes, the tone in her voiced serious. "I might want to brush up a few lines myself…"

So she **did** notice something after all… Not too dumb.

Sasuke smirked.

"Tell me, butler. Why is that you need my assistance and what is it that you are plotting?" she monotonously asked…finally.

Let the show begin!

* * *

**Chap 9…**

**Sorry for the delays on my updates (busy days…sigh).**

**Hope you like it.**

**REVIEWS and REVIEWS please. (so wanting them- anything is fine to tell me about the story…) =)**


	10. Chapter 10 : Good Day Bad Day?

**Black Butler**

**Chapter Ten : Good Day Bad Day?**

Konoha High. Basketball court…

"Move it! Move it! What are you, girls?!" scolded the coach standing by the sidelines as he observed his all-female basketball team played.

He expects no less from his students even if they were to be females…

"We ARE girls, Ebisu-sensei! Now shut your trap and let us play!" fearsome girls that is. "Oi, you! Pass the ball!"

It's the girls Red versus Blue team, both consisting of fearless and fearsome young ladies who were none other than being rough and tough. Even when it comes to a practice they meant business, there are no friends when it comes to the battlefield.

"Ten Ten, prepare for action. We are going to stop that ball!" the brunette nodded.

"Heh, catch me if you can!" a sinister grin and in a flash the opponent slid pass, aiming for the net.

"Ah?! Sakura, in coming Temari!"

"Hmm? Wha—Ouff!" the ball was sent directly into the face of the pink haired female.

PWEET!

Ebisu-sensei blew his whistle to the offence of attacking players instead of the net.

"Foul! Foul! Temari-chan what do you think you're doing?" referring to the blonde female who's hair was segregated in four pony tails.

Despite of her blunt facial expression, she is one of the most skilled players of the Blue team and a cruel player, showing no mercy when she thinks that others don't deserve it. Caring she may be at times…in a brutal way.

The boys who were spectating rushed up towards the commotion.

"Get up." Temari ignored the teacher and eyed at the fallen pink haired player.

"Why you, Temari. What do you think you are doing hitting my face, the net's over there!" Sakura rubbed her sore cheek.

"I hate others who tend to space out during the game. Be thankful that I am not using full force on that face of yours. I am not going to bear any plastic surgery expenses!" she left afterwards.

See, that was an example of the caring side of Temari. How sweet.

Sakura mumbled under her breath, the pain still aches but it was a good wake up call, she ought to thank Temari for it and it was her who could see right through her.

"Sakura-san, are you okay? Want me to carry you to the infirmary? Or maybe the hospital?"

It's Lee again. He was being too concerned, it gives her the creeps.

'Or maybe you could get lost, coconut!' she wished. "I am fine, thanks but no thanks…" she faked.

"Are you sure, you don't feel anything unwell?" that voice, that lovely dark voice that Sakura loved so much.

Hyuuga Neji!

That long dark hair with mesmerizing pale eyes which sends Sakura off to wonderland, his deep vocals were ever the music to her ears. He is not just academically a genius but also the boys' basketball leader and a sharpshooter. And Hinata's cousin.

The perfect man…

Sakura's heart skipped a beat whenever he speaks to her even when they were **meters** close (usually observes from afar…very, very far).

And he is also one of the reasons she joined the basketball team.

"Y-Yes, I mean no…No I mean yes! Er…" she shuddered badly. The others were well aware of her crush towards the Hyuuga boy.

"You mean you are alright?" Neji spoke deep.

"Ah…yes…that's right…" she blushed to the colour of her hair.

"Eh, Sakura-san. Where is your boyfriend? I don't see him today, how heartless of him that he isn't around when you are hurt!" Lee blurt without considering the situation. "Don't worry I will give him a good scolding."

That earned a capital '**WHAT**' in bold from everyone.

"Boyfriend?! Who who who?!" Ten Ten grabbed Sakura's singlet straps.

"What boyfriend? I have no boyfriend!" Sakura eyed Lee badly and sadly she watched Neji left without further concerns for her.

Nonononononononononooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooo!

'I'll grind you idiot coconut!' cracking her knuckles.

Time out…

"Ne, Sakura. Cheer up, nobody said that you have a boyfriend. It's just a joke," Ten Ten tried consoling the moody female sat curled up at one corner with dark aura (anime style).

"Y-Yes…I know…But Neji left without knowing it…" she muttered under her breath.

"Oi, dreamer!" Temari shoved a chilly bottle against the nape of Sakura's neck.

"Kyaa! What's that for Temari!"

"Stop spacing out, it pisses me off!" the blonde growled. "Here take it," offering Sakura the bottle and took a seat beside her.

"Uh, thanks…"

Temari may seem to be cold but she is a real friend when she gets along though not everyone could get along with her as she chooses her friends. She is the kind who prefers people who are up to her challenges and had the guts to stand up against her views. And she despise scardy cats.

"I heard you have a boyfriend. Had a fight with him?" she uttered blunt.

Here it goes again.

"I am still single Temari. No boyfriends, no nothing!"

"Uh huh, so how do you explain that space out?"

'Because of that stupid butler who puts me into a difficult position as acting princess!' her heart screamed. "Tired…"

"Ch. Don't give me that crap, you sleep ten hours daily."

Grr…the one thing Sakura hated about is that when others drives her into a corner with their interrogations and read her mind like they knew everything about her.

"Your parents, isn't it?" the blonde uttered softly. Temari is one of Sakura's friends besides Ino who she did mention about her parent's financial problems.

"No, not really…"

"Then what is it? Can I help out in some way?"

Temari is being too caring sometimes to the extent she would even offer. Sakura could never have the heart to exploit her sincerity even if she really needed help.

"If…you were given a choice to choose between an opportunity of riches and your dreams. Which will you pick, Temari?" Sakura hugged her knees.

"Eh…Stupid question, riches of course! You won't have dreams when you don't have the money to realize them so what's the point."

That was a quick answer…a realistic answer to the modern civilization. Temari was rather right.

"Riches, huh…?"

"What's up with that?" the blonde eyed curiously.

"Um, nothing. I was just asking…" Sakura shrugged.

* * *

Royal summer residence…

Without having Sasuke tagging behind her, Sakura enjoyed her sole walk 'home'. The royal residence to which she had started to return to every evening instead of heading to the lower class areas downtown to an old apartment.

Before all this happened, she would complain in her heart about the poverty she endured and how she wished she could be richer…just a bit richer than being so poor due to the bankruptcy of her parents then she might be happier then. However, she begin to change her mind about that…

Now that she had sneaked into the royal's riches she did not find that too pleasurable, it ripped her off of her freedom. Rules were stringent to adhere to, not that she could go out as she pleased.

A few days earlier, the Minister Uchiha Madara came to pay her a visit which made things worse and Sasuke had finally revealed the truth behind his reasons in having her into this princess play.

Flashback…

"No…way…" Sakura's mouth was agape like a gasping fish. "You've got to be kidding…"

"This is a serious matter, I would not take this lightly."

"You want me to go up against that Minister guy? What can I do, I am no smarter in politics you know!"

"Politics, yes but not in that sense. You are to go against him in exposing his nefarious schemes, that is why you must be the next heir to the throne." Cool and composed, Sasuke spoke.

"Me? Hey, you are missing something here, buddy. I am a fake. There is another princess to the throne remember?"

That made Sasuke smirk. A smirk that tells her that she had spoken words that interests him much.

"What if it is a battle between **both** fake princesses?" Sakura choked on her words.

"You mean…" she gasped surprisingly.

"That Minister is the puppet master behind the scenes of Princess Toruhiko, she is just his mere royal puppet to gain power, in my perspective."

"Your perspective?! You have no evidence in this? Are you mad, butler?!"

"No I don't, that is the reason I need you to expose them. The throne must never fall into that man's evil hands."

Sakura turned silent. Such risk and yet he uses her to gamble in his games.

"But you are going against you own people…"

"Hn! So what. I serve none other than the Royal House itself, I pledge my loyalty and life to protect it." Whistle, what a butler! "That is why I said, if you were to cooperate, you will be gaining a life of royalty for the rest of your life. What do you say?"

"Aren't you also a crook here?"

"Better than Madara." He paused. "And there is one thing…"

"What?"

"If you are fully into this, you need to be well prepared for the worse. Your life will be on the line once you are officially a crowned princess. I am sure Madara will use all means and ways to eliminate an obstacle like you."

"Hey, why are you telling me all this now, butler. It's like I am dying for your sake as a pawn!"

"I am too taking my risks, that is why I swore to protect you no matter what the cost."

How could this man say things as if life itself was a mere gambling chip to place in a bet. His expressionless face pisses her off.

"And one more thing, you must fully commit yourself into this or else everything will be in vain. Quit everything you have, including school and street dancing."

"What…?!" Sakura's nerve twitched. "You want me to throw away everything?! Street dancing is part of me!"

"You have no choice and it is too late to back down now. If you quit now, I guarantee you'll be spending the rest of your life in prison."

A threat, and those obsidian eyes of his meant that it was in his capability of doing so.

Sakura was angry, so angry that she held those tears back. She would not cry now, not in front of this butler.

She began to hate him.

"But I have one condition…" Sasuke was all ears to her. "I will do this after the street dance competition and after I graduate from school, they are only a few months away…so let me…" she swallowed a lump in her throat.

"There are two conditions not one…" he uttered darkly as she remained silent, lowering her head.

Then she heard him sigh helplessly.

"Alright…"

End Flashback…

BZZ BZZ!

The pink head's phone vibrated in the depths of her pockets of an incoming call. She fished it out by the line of her attaching keychain.

"Hello, mom—MOM?!"

"Hello there little cutesy princess, trying to find your mommy?" chuckling to his evil tone. It gave the teen a silent gasp and a furrowed brow.

"What do you want? Where is my mom?!" she furiously questioned.

"Heheh. No worries your mommy is safe...as long as you bring some of those pretty little stones you've got in your jewelry box. BUT IF YOU DON'T, I'LL CUT HER THROAT OFF!" and the line went dead next.

"Hello? Hello?!" she redialed the number once more.

"HELLO, WHAT IS IT? I SAID GET THE JEWELS!"

"I know! At least tell me where are you so I could deliver them, are you stupid or what?!"

"Oh, yeah, you're right. I didn't think of that, thanks for reminding kid." This guy is being stupid or what, thought Sakura.

"I am at your parents' apartment. NOW GO GET THEM OR YOU'LL SEE THE LAST OF HER!" the line went dead again.

Grr! Some guts that punk has to cut her line as he sees please to and he demands a handful of pricy gems as ransom. This really isn't her day.

Sakura groaned.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update...Chap 10, hope you like it. XD**

**REVIEWS please~**


	11. Chapter 11 : Evil Lurks

**Black Butler**

**Chapter Eleven : Evil Lurks**

Downtown. Old Apartment Block…

Sakura raced up the flight of steps all the way to her parents' apartment, there isn't much time to lose and as she came to the end of the narrow corridor, the door of the Haruno residence was slightly ajar.

There was some unwelcomed intruder, Sakura frowned.

Without a second thought, she barged into the apartment, not bothering to be concerned about her own safety.

"Alright Mr. No-Good-For-Nothing, you dare harm my mom I'll—Mom?"

"Oh, what a pleasant surprise, Sakura. You didn't tell me that you are coming home!" Sana came rushing towards her returning baby, embracing her in a motherly hug.

"B-But mom, aren't you…isn't there a kidnapper?!"

"Kidnapper?! Oh, you mean you're talking about Uncle Rikichi," the elderly woman smiled.

"Heheh! Fooled you foolish girl!" that man whom Sakura known as her uncle and the brother of her mother.

He is just one no-good geezer who would gamble for the rest of his life and he'll come waltzing to her family when debt calls.

Insolent jerk, as if she would want him as an uncle.

"What are you doing here?!" Sakura snarled.

"That isn't proper to treat your poor uncle after a long time that we hadn't met."

'Like the hell I want to see your face, uncle my ass!' she lowered her eyes.

"What do you want? If you want mom to settle your gambling debts again, then you have wasted your time!"

"Sakura, don't be this way…" Sana uttered weakly.

So it is true that this man is forcing his way through to get money even from a bankrupt woman and probably she is prepared to deal with it.

"Mom, how many times have we settled debts for this rotten punk!" Sakura would care less about manners. "Like I said, mom has no money for you to cheat on! Get out and lost!"

"Sakura…" Sana was against her daughter for being impudent.

"Really? Mommy doesn't have it but I am sure that her little princess does!"

The one thing Sakura began pique curious about is, how did some commoner like him knows about this top-secret news which had yet to be exposed to public. She believed that her mother must have spoken nothing about it as promised to the butler.

"Money or jewels, hand them over. If you don't want to get hurt, you better be wise about it, girl!" the vile man grabbed hold of a fruit knife, in threat towards Sakura.

"Rikichi are you mad?!" Sana gasped in terror.

The young teen stood fearless.

If it is against a fruit knife, she might be able to handle it as long as she hands nothing over to him. She gritted her teeth as her pockets were filled with precious items that she had brought with her.

This is what she call digging from the royal's gold mine or in other words stealing. If the Madame were to find out about all the missing jewelry, what would happen, she guessed.

Bad is the term.

"NOW GIVE ME ALL YOU HAVE GOT, PRINCESS!"

"Over my dead body!" Sakura snarled. Wrong decision.

"I SAID HAND IT OV—Uagh!"

Something fast.

No…someone fast, swift in the blink of an eye that person stopped that mad man before he could even move another inch towards Sakura with that blade.

That black tailcoat, neatly combed dark hair and brilliant white gloves…

"You..." Sakura murmured in astonishment.

"If you ever harm the Her Highness to the slightest of a strand of hair, I assure you will be charged under the Royal Statute no matter how related you may be…" Sasuke tightened his grip on the attacking man's wrist causing him to yelp in pain.

"Please, stop sir butler. My brother acted out of desperation, he meant no harm." Sana quickly stood in for defense.

"Hn." Sasuke unhanded to the woman's plea, then approached towards the pink haired teen. "Are you unharmed, princess?"

How reckless of her but she was rather brave to stand unmoving to face her opponent without knowing any sense of danger. A smirk grew deep inside the butler.

"How do you know…" her voice trailed off, she sees no point in asking such trifle questions as she is aware that he is keen enough to know where she'd be or what is on her mind even.

"I happen to come across an earing and your dresser was rummaged all over and I guessed…" shrugging his shoulders a bit.

"Guessed?"

"Where else would you go to with all that fine jewelry, it's not that you could to wear them all at once, so I assumed that something must have happened to your home. The way you went through those drawers laid signs of being desperate."

He is one professional tracker!

He must be some spy or something!

Sakura stared at her own feet, she wasn't embarrassed trying to hide or something. The fact that he actually did to what she had been told of.

'I will protect you no matter what the cost…' that rang in her head. "T-Thanks…" she murmured under her breath.

"Yes?"

"Nothing," she spared no eye contact towards the butler.

"Grr! I will never forget this just you wait!" growled Rikichi dropping the blade.

"Ah, Rikichi. Riki…Oh, brother…" Sana turned sullen when she watched her brother exited hurriedly.

* * *

Downtown. Random Alley Way…

"Curse you foolish princess! The next time I see you, I'll make you pay!" Rikichi kicked the solid metal of a trash bin.

"And so it is that your time has come to pay your debts, Rikichi…" uttered in course voice.

"Z-Z-Zabusa-san!" terrified, Rikichi was cornered towards the wall.

The debtor has arrived and it does not seem too good about the situation when the trembling man has no money to settle his debts. Thanks to that nosy butler who got in the way or else he might have succeeded in getting some fine jewelry out of the princess.

"Zabusa-san, what a surprise…" he shuddered.

"Surprise? Indeed I was too…You had the guts to delay your debts when you have a princess for a niece!" Zabusa grabbed the man by his collar and threw him aside against the trash bin.

"Hn…Should we deal with him, Zabusa?" another male soon entered the scene.

"No need, Haku. I have a better idea," chuckling in the back of his throat. "You."

"Y-Yes…?" Rikichi helplessly replied.

"Kidnap the princess. We will be in for big money!" grew a cunning smirk.

* * *

**Oopss…so sorry for the delay in my updates (busy, busy, busy these days…)**

**It's a short chap though but hope you like it. More will be coming soon. XD**

**REVIEWS please. ^_^**


	12. Chapter 12 : Prodigies Over Drama

**Black Butler**

**Chapter Twelve : Prodigies Over Drama**

Konoha High…

Nothing could be more boring than to kick start the morning with History class and top that that Kakashi-sensei would start pacing around the classroom to ensure none of his students falls asleep or else…

WHAP!

"EEYAH!" the sound of having sensei's hardcover book hitting on the head.

"Naruto would you be kind enough to read the next paragraph," said Kakashi-sensei, followed by a helpful Hinata whispering to Naruto to the current page that they were at.

This happens all the time, nothing to be too surprised about. A rather challenging session as every student had to try their best to stay alert while their mind starts to float off to their own worlds.

WHAP!

"EEK!" Aha, another victim caught.

"Miss Haruno, I appreciate it if you would lend poor Naruto-KUN your ears."

Okay some suffix Kakashi-sensei had inserted to indicate his 'humour'.

"Y-Yes, sir…" the pink haired apologized, the teacher continued his journey to find more of his sleepy victims. 'Argh, History sucks!' she rolled her eyes.

"Princess…" a whisper, Sasuke who decided to sit beside her called. "Would you like some tea, it will refresh you a bit," he offered.

Tea?

Where the heck can he find some of that sort in a situation like this?!

And that's when he took out a vacuum flask he brought along, the wonderful scent of Earl Grey tea was most refreshing. Watching the steaming hot beverage made Sakura want some of it though she hardly drink such fluids.

"Ahem! May I know what are you doing Sasuke-KUN?" Oh no, since when Kakashi get back… "And what's this, Earl Grey tea?"

"Oh, yes, I specially brought it for you, sensei. You worked hard for our sake, I think it is fine that sensei should refresh and relax a bit."

That butler, he is pretty good at acting doesn't he. Moreover, he even offered the beverage to the teacher just to save his ass!

"Why thank you Sasuke-CHAN, I do love Earl Grey. Now carry on, Naruto!" and off he goes, savouring some of his beverage.

'Stupid butler!' Sakura eyed and there goes her refreshing tea!

"Princess…" Sasuke whispered again.

"What?!" Sakura growled between gritted teeth towards the butler who offered another flask of tea.

"Drink up before sensei gets back…" he handed over with a smile.

How many flasks of teas did he actually have?

Never mind, anyway it tasted good…and refreshing. The butler may be meticulous but he did served her well. Sakura thanked in return, he does have a thing or two in brewing teas.

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Who is it?"

Kakashi-sensei turned towards the door which slid open to reveal three students. They stepped in and one of them who happened to be the Hyuuga prodigy, Neji.

"I am terribly sorry to interrupt, sensei. We are students who will be joining this class for the next few weeks."

Neji spoke with his deep vocal. Standing next to him was Shikamaru and Temari, the trio were from First classes of Konoha High, class of smarts.

Oh right, the principal did mentioned that there will be First class students to join lower classes in order to coach and guide weaker students.

Konoha High sure is desperate to see some improvement in academic results, the pink head thought.

And Neji will be joining this class. How lucky Sakura could get!

Now she could spend more time interacting with him instead of meeting him only during basketball practices. However, Temari is also here which means she will frequently hang around her instead.

Conclusion, more time with Temari, no time for Neji…Sob.

"Ah, yes yes. I was informed about that. Please pick your seats." Kakashi-sensei allowed.

To think that Sakura might end up sitting behind Neji for once would turn out to be Temari and off goes the opportunity and the Hyuuga went sitting next to his cousin.

"Yo," Temari smirked.

"Hi ya, Temari." Sakura faked.

So much for being excited.

'Think of the bright side, Sakura. Neji is still in the same class so no fret!' she giggled to herself for figuring that out

WHAP!

"EEP!"

"Miss Haruno, please stop giggling to yourself and read the next paragraph."

"Yes, sir!" she stood to her feet, reading in a cheerful tone. Sasuke glanced at the smiling female then stole another glance at the Hyuuga.

'A crush, huh…' He lowered his eyes.

Break Time…

Sakura's classroom has not been this crowded or perhaps **NEVER **been crowded, not until when Sasuke, Konoha's new heartthrob has joined and currently with an additional heartthrob to double the attraction force, Hyuuga Neji, the Konoha's Hyuuga Prodigy.

Fangirls, they are everywhere!

Even if Sakura were to 'migrate' to the other corner of the room, she would still end up being suffocated by the overcrowding fangirls, junior and senior female students and younger female teachers alike!

All Sakura could do was to roll her eyes disgustingly on how her own kind would flock themselves over both boys and those two didn't seem to mind…especially Sasuke, he is having a great time alright.

By just watching them would make her sick and thanks to Ten Ten's invite, she made her great escape to the Drama Club.

* * *

The Drama Club…

This is the first time that Sakura has ever entered. Usually this club is strictly prohibited to non-members. They never allowed unnecessary people to watch them practice. But since Ten Ten is their current president…

"Wow…I didn't know the drama club would be this huge!" astoundingly Sakura gasped as the club takes up the whole hall for its use to which other clubs would only occupy a classroom or two at max.

"Of course, this is what drama is all about and it is segregated into a few departments," said Ten Ten proudly.

"Departments?"

"Yup. We have the costume department, make-up, backdrop, audio and lighting, storyboard and etcetera."

"Wow…I didn't know that either…" Sakura gasped again. "You guys are really serious in this thing."

"Of course or else how are we to call ourselves champs in every drama competition."

True, Konoha High has been well known for best Drama plays and a few local stars were also born from this very root!

"Ten Ten! Ten Ten! Bad news!" a female member came running.

"What is it Ayame?" the brunette turned to the girl's desperate attention.

"This is bad. Both of male leading characters had indulged into a fight and are calling it quits right now!"

"WHAT?!" the brunette shouted. "I'll kill them both for messing around!"

On stage. A fight broke out…

"Oh yeah, who said that you were the leader here?!" PUNCH!

"Like you know how to lead! Your acting sucks!" WHACK!

"Say that ag-!"

SLAP! SLAP!

SLAP! SLAP!

Everyone sank into deep silence.

"Oh my, it's the legendary President's slap!" a member squeaked to the silent crowd.

'Eep…I didn't know that there was such a legendary slap, neither did I know Ten Ten is this menacing when she's angry…Better not get to her nerves…' Sakura gulped.

"You brats dare make a ruckus on stage! A stage is a platform of harmony, not some playground for the both of you to show off your fists!" the brunette's voice was thundering.

"Hmph, it's not my fault completely. He started it!" said one of the boys pointing to his opposition male. How childish.

"Right, look who's talking!"

SLAP! SLAP!

SLAP! SLAP!

"Enough! If you do not want to play your roles, quit immediately. The Drama Club needs no troublemakers like you!" Ten Ten was harsh, every other member were astound to hear their president.

"Fine! This is some stinking club anyway!"

"Like I wanted to stay, you can keep the script. I am outta here!" throwing the manuscript onto the floor and exited the club.

"WAHH! Ten Ten, this is even worse, both our best male actors left! You are supposed to calm them not dismiss them!" Ayame bit her lip. "And the play! What is it going to be without the two Princes?!"

"Yeah, what's going to happen? The Drama competition of the Fireworks Festival is only weeks away," uttered another worrying member and so does the others started to murmur among themselves.

That is right.

The Fireworks Festival draws near, an annual tradition to the local people. It is all about food and fun and 'yukata's and this year a Drama competition is held as part of an entertainment to the celebration.

"How are we supposed to find two boys with a HOT all over them?!" said another.

Ten Ten shrugged her shoulders in a carefree manner which earned herself disapproving booing.

"Ten Ten, what about Neji?" Sakura suggested.

"Ah! Neji and Sasuke! Sakura, you are a genius!" Ten Ten hugged her pink haired friend, thanking her for such brilliant idea.

"Peace people, I know who these Princes may be, Hyuuga Neji and Uchiha Sasuke!" and surprisingly most of the other members starting to agree. "They are a one hundred percent HOT!"

Splendid idea!

'Wait wait wait. I only mentioned Neji. Why is that butler included, he is no HOT! He is meticulous!' spoke inner Sakura.

"One question. Those two aren't members—"

"Ah, members my ass! Do you want to lose to Oto High before the competition even started? And that isn't a question, dearie." The brunette bossed like a true president. "Now what do you say we get those two in our play?"

And the rest of her fellow members were throwing their supportive cheers.

Hyuuga Neji and Uchiha Sasuke in a play?

Interesting...

* * *

**Here it is, chap 12!**

**Hope you enjoyed it and stay tuned for more fun in future chaps ( I will try to get the story to be more humourous and fun ) XD**

**REVIEWS please~**

**Reply to reviews: thanks so much for the reviews, glad you enjoyed the story! ^_^**

**Author's rambling :** History class is super boring. Who seconds that? XD


	13. Chapter 13 : Double Trouble

**Black Butler**

**Chapter Thirteen : Double Trouble**

"…" Neji stood in silence.

"…" Sasuke too stood in silence.

"So what do you say, do we call it a deal?" Ten Ten wore her best smile as both Hyuuga and Uchiha continuously stared at the manuscript at hand.

"Let me get this straight, you want me to join a play?" Sasuke raised a brow. A drama, he had never done such of a sort even if he was unconsciously good at it when duty calls…as a butler.

"Yes, the **both** of you that is! What do you say, Neji?" she turned to the Hyuuga male, knowing that he would do her favours whenever she opens that mouth of hers. They were best of friends after all.

"Hn."

Was that a 'yes' or 'no'? Can't prodigies be a little more direct!

"Seriously, you want me to join this stuff? This is unnecessa—"

"If you don't want then don't force it. I think Neji can fare this well enough solo, right Ten Ten?" Sakura cut the butler short.

Sasuke stared at his princess by the corner of his eyes and he disliked it whenever he sees that she favours and flocks over the Hyuuga more than him.

Jealousy is in the air…

'Wait, why would I be?' said inner Sasuke.

"But Sakura the story is about two—"

"I don't mind taking the male role, if you would let me that is, Ten Ten."

That pink head, does she know what is she ranting about?

If she were to, it would be like…Neji and Sakura…

No way!

"Well…" the brunette was reconsidering it.

"I disagree!" Sasuke abruptly spoke, the others stared at him. "I never said that I would not take up the job," as long as Sakura doesn't stick with the Hyuuga, he'll do anything.

Jealousy is in the air…

'Hey, I am not!'

"Hn, how indecisive. If you don't want to, don't force it like Sakura said."

A challenge drawn through words of mockery.

Fine then, it is not like Sasuke is not up to it. He is a professional, a butler of the Royal House!

"I accept your challenge, I mean play!"

'He doesn't want to give in to pride does he.' Sakura eyed at the Uchiha.

Right, now that that's settled, the play is back into business. Hurray!

And expect the expected from both prodigies, they lead the play, memorized their lines without flaw, they were expressive even it's for their first time in a play and they were stunning on stage 'cause they are HOT!

Imagine both heartthrobs standing there in the suit of a prince in shining armor with a dashing smile and heart stopping stares…Sigh, how dreamy.

Soon the Drama Club has became one of the famous clubs where chicks (fangirls) flock to, sneaking their way in just to get a peek or two. It's a nuisance whenever members of the club had to do an extra chore to 'shoo' the girls away every now and then.

Well, that wasn't much of a problem compared to another bigger problem…

Girls were crowding all over a single vulnerable brunette.

"Ten Ten, why must she be the Princess?!"

"President Ten Ten, I do think I possess the right skills to this Princess roll!"

"No way. Ten-chan, I think I was better. Don't you think?"

"Ten Ten-san, why don't we girls go for another audition to be the Princess!"

"In your dreams, I think I suit better as Princess for both Princes!"

It was like Ten Ten this, Ten Ten that and Ten Ten everything! Actresses of the Drama Club are going frenzy over the Princess role.

"SHUT UP! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!" Ten Ten roared. "Sakura, this is all your fault!"

"Me? What did I do?!"

"It's your fault for bringing those ultra hot stuff to the play!"

"Hey, it was you who wanted two ultra hot stuff okay. I was just suggesting!"

This is so not working.

"Ten Ten, big trouble!" Ayame came running.

"What is it, Ayame. Must you only bring troubling news?!" the brunette growled.

"Like I could help it! Quick, to the stage, Neji and Sasuke are quarreling!"

Meanwhile, on stage…

The ideal pair of princes weren't acting too ideal…currently. Can't blame them, prodigies have the kind of mindset where there is only ONE best man and they would wager in anything to it just to be THE best.

"That was my line. Didn't you read the script?!" Sasuke folded his arms.

"In a play, flexibility is necessary neither did you memorized your lines right. You said 'I**'m**' it should be 'I **am**'," the Hyuuga retorted.

"Oh yeah, I noticed that you made a wrong move. You should be taking **two** steps to your left not **three**."

"Hn, and you were supposed to hold your sword like this, instead of like that!" Neji pinpointed.

"BOTH OF YOU, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" here comes the ferocious president, stomping up on stage with her hands on her hips.

Those two, they were arguing over some minor mistake, like the spectators would notice such minority. They are being too perfect, this is what prodigies are all about.

"Ten Ten, I appreciate it if he were to do this properly," Neji scoffed.

"Ten Ten-san, if he doesn't want to correct his mistakes, this play isn't going to work." Sasuke spoke.

'How I wish I hadn't been voted as president…' Ten Ten complained innerly.

"WAIT! I am not in charge for the both of your silly quarrels. Sakura, you fix this mess!" the brunette is relegating her responsibilities.

"Huh, why me?"

"Haruno-san, do you agree with me?" Sasuke directed himself towards the speechless female.

"Even if you were to ask Sakura, there will be no answer to it. This is between you and me, Uchiha."

How bold of Neji to utter the raven male's family name in such a manner, Sasuke lowered his eyes to his new found adversary. No one calls him that, ever.

"What's with that frown, Uchiha. Do I smell someone lacking confidence in him," a provocation, Sasuke lowered his eyes further.

"Hey, hey, cut it out both of you." Sakura stood between them both, ignored totally.

"Oh yeah, we'll see about that…" Sasuke muttered in a dark voice.

"How?" a smug.

"Whoever wins the best male actor, wins."

The other members were getting excited about this and girls were squealing.

"Fine by me," Neji smirked.

'Groan…I shouldn't have suggested these two kids, if I knew they were…' Sakura slapped herself.

This is not supposed to happen, neither did Sakura would expect this to happen. To think that both prodigies could get along when they were of the same 'breed' as they should have this 'click' between minds. Unfortunately, they were actually fighting to be the best and at the same time being awfully childish…

During Chemistry lesson…

"Alright, can anyone define the basics of an Atom?"

It is a teacher's habit in questioning students on definition at every introduction of a new topic and students will try to cover their faces with their text books.

But, not for Uchiha Sasuke…

"An atom is the defining structure of an element, which cannot be broken by any chemical means. A typical atom consists of a nucleus of protons and neutrons with electrons orbiting this nucleus," he stood proudly at it.

And would be counterattacked by the Hyuuga…

(Note: if you're going to read this, I wish you good luck…)

"The atom is a basic unit of matter that consists of a dense central nucleus surrounded by a cloud of negatively charged electrons. The atomic nucleus contains a mix of positively charged protons and electrically neutral neutrons, except in the case of hydrogen-1, which is the only stable nuclide with no neutrons. The electrons of an atom are bound to the nucleus by the electromagnetic force. Likewise, a group of atoms can remain bound to each other by chemical bonds based on the same force, forming a molecule. An atom containing an equal number of protons and electrons is electrically neutral, otherwise it is positively or negatively charged and is known as an ion. An atom is classified according to the number of protons and neutrons in its nucleus: the number of protons determines the chemical element, and the number of neutrons determines the isotope of the element."

The whole class was like 'WHAT THE F***!' and to the teacher's delight.

"Way to go Neji," Sakura cheered silently to which Sasuke noticed.

Yay, Neji wins!

Geez…

During Maths class, the two were in a race to solve equations as fast as they could, both were on par at this while the rest of the class were struggling to even start.

"1702.965674532545." Sasuke answered first.

"1702.965674532546." Neji glared.

Sasuke math's genius!

Sakura rolled her eyes at them. Kids...

And so their little competition goes on and on for days and weeks…

* * *

Evening Hour. Royal residence…

"Am I doing this right now?" Sakura asked as she was forced to practice in using the proper tableware to which her butler was being very precise in her every gesture and table manners.

"Hey, are you listening, butler?" she angrily spoke when she was replied with silence from the butler. He is being miserable currently, his slight frowning shows that he was much bothered by Neji's challenges.

"Aa, yes. I beg your pardon, princess…" he finally snapped.

"Let's stop this, you're not even serious when I tried to!" she threw her napkin away.

"I am terribly sorry, your Highness." He bowed apologetically.

"Stop getting so worked up with Neji. It's too silly to compete with him!" she folded her arms, slouched on her chair.

"Is that so?"

"It's not like you who'd do such things off no importance. So why bother."

"That is not correct, princess. I was simply trying to protect you, your Highness." What an excuse…Huh, come again?

"What utter nonsense is that, butler?"

"Anyway, I suggest that you should stay away from him, princess." He is avoiding her question.

"I sensed jealousy…" she grinned.

"I am not."

"Like I said, if you can't, don't force it. Sometimes Neji's better—" she is being unfair to the poor butler.

Sasuke immediate threw her a glare, an unexpected menacing glare. She had never seen him been this furious before no matter what or how bad she made her mistakes would be. He would portray to be the calm and patient Uchiha Sasuke.

"Now will you excuse me, I have some other errands to perform." Omitting his favourite 'princess' or 'your Highness', he bowed stiff and left.

"Wow…some temper." Sakura was shocked. "Maybe I did overstepped the border a bit."

* * *

**Oh my, i am terribly sorry for the super late update. I am rather busy these days so i couldn't update too frequently...T.T**

**Hope you enjoy this.**

**REVIEWS are appreciated if you were to write me one ^_^**

**Comments and suggestions welcomed too ( if you want to take part in giving me some cheeky ideas for future chaps ).**


	14. Chapter 14 : It's Complicated

**Black Butler**

**Chapter Fourteen : It's Complicated**

Konoha High…

Once upon a time in a faraway land, there meditated a young man under the holy shades of the great tree of Konoha High and he calls himself the Love Guru as he seek to understand the word, love.

However, this Love Guru was nothing more but a half-baked prophet who was struggling to learn it himself…like anyone would know about this…

Zzz…Zzz…Zzz…

Rustle. Rustle. Rustle.

From the bushes, here comes Uchiha Sasuke.

Zzz…Zzz…Zzz…

"Sai-san. Sai-san," Sasuke called.

Zzz…Snort!

"Um, hmm? Wha…yawn…Oh, hi welcome to the…yawn…Love Guru Sanctuary." Sai stretched a bit. "What can I do for you?"

This is one sanctuary alright, with stacks of his stocks of Love Guide Books at one side and some love chart pinned against the tree bark and a crystal ball...some Love Guru.

"I was wondering if I could ask…" Sasuke crouched over.

"Of course, I am always here for the needy. Sit down," said Sai and did the raven male sat to face him.

"Actually, I wanted to ask about—"

"Shh, did you hear that…" Sai placed a finger on his lips.

Sasuke immediately stiffened in silence. All they could hear was the wind blowing, rustling leaves and the bird chirping as they flew by.

"Did you hear it? The sound of a heartbeat?" said Sai again.

"No."

"Of course you don't cause it was mine. Haha!"

Sasuke wore a blunt look, he started to regret that he would seek this Love Guru for help. There isn't a choice since he could not consult his maid-colleagues or any random person. Moreover, he is the Uchiha Sasuke. A professional butler of the Royal House and all…talk about pride. He has a huge one.

"Ahem. Okay so what was it you want to ask?" Sai straightened himself.

"I wanted to ask about—"

"Oh, I know, I know! You want to tell about your love fortune!"

Hey, buddy who is the one talking here?!

"Er, no…I wanted to ask about…" Sasuke made a purposeful pause, just in case the Love Guru wants to slot in again but Sai was all ears this time. Right… "I happen to be rude towards…a girl…so what should I do?"

The young Uchiha had been feeling queasy all night recalling that he accidently shown his temper towards Sakura. He even thought of apologizing this morning, however she had left for school without him and he had been panicking about it ever since like…

'Was she really that mad at him now?' or,

'I bet she'll favour the Hyuuga more than ever!' and so many more…

He is wrapped up in this self-conscious thing and he's going crazy. That was the reason that he never planned to start any sort of relationship which concerns women. He defined them as complex and complicated creatures to speak of. He just didn't get a clue what they were up to.

Sure he had fangirls and admirers at every corner he goes.

Yeah, he handled them well but somehow he turned clueless when it comes to the princess.

Wonder why…

"You have been rude, that's it?" Sai raised a brow. "You're talking about Haruno?"

"Y-Yes…" why is he shuddering, there is no reason to shudder!

"If it is Haruno, you have got nothing to worry about. She is one tough female, just treat her as a boy and you'll do fine."

"I can't do that, she's…" Sasuke hung.

"Oh…I smell something sweet!" Sai grinned evil. "Love is in the air. Ah, how wonderful!"

"I beg your pardon but Haruno-san and I are only acquaintances, I mean friends."

"Really?" another cunning grin. "From what I can see and hear…Oh, well it's up to you to believe it or not, your heartbeat tells more truths than your mouth you know. I can just hear it speak."

Sasuke remained sealed. This guy is absurd.

"But they said that Haruno has a huge crush on Hyuuga…" Sai started fiddling with his crystal ball. The Uchiha's ears twitched.

"And I also heard there's something called 'jealousy' in here." He poked Sasuke's chest.

What the…?! How did this guy…

Fine, Sasuke admit that he is jealous alright, not in the sense of a love rival is in the way but Sakura favours much about that Hyuuga over him and all he gets was a frown or her miserable groaning.

Why did not she acknowledge him at least once?

"Well, it's not that you cared for Haruno, both of you were acquaintances, right?" what's with this guy's grinning anyway.

Sasuke sat silent.

* * *

Drama Club. Practice…

"This is not true. Not true, I refuse to believe this!" Neji voiced in a strong tone as his role required him to.

"I have no choice, my prince…only if I could choose…" Ten Ten acted along.

Ten Ten decided that she would lead the female character since every actress were selfishly fighting for it, as president this must be stopped in order to keep the club in one piece. In the end, the girls think it was a wise decision.

Hurray for the president!

Sakura stood below the stage to watch, she was practically amazed to how Ten Ten could act so well, putting her soul into her every line spoken.

Hurray for Ten Ten!

Now, for the love scene between the prince and the princess. At the lonely pavilion in the middle of the forest the place where the two lovers meet during the night of a full moon.

Cliché…

Sakura also want to compliment for the nice backdrop and lighting and sound effects.

Hurray backdrop!

Hurray lighting!

Hurray sound effects!...Ah, shut up…

And the story goes on with both prince and princess fretting over the princess' arranged marriage with another prince who suddenly approached the scene.

It's Sasuke's play now.

"You…and the princess. How dare you betray me, we were the best of friends!" Sasuke's line was furiously spoken. 'Like we would!'

"CUT! PAUSE!" Ten Ten abruptly shouted. Everyone on stage froze. "I need to go to the bathroom, drank milk this morning! Sakura, take it from me, here!" and off she went dashing to save her tummy.

"What?!" the pink headed female was astounded by her sudden spotlight. The other girls were glaring at her with their killing intent. 'Why must this happen to me?!'

"Sakura, come. Let's finish this." Neji had his hand to help the female up onto stage and to Sakura's delight. The butler lowered his eyes.

Ready, one, two…action!

"No, you're wrong. He is actually the one I loved, dear prince…" Sakura faced the butler as she read her line. 'Hell yeah it's true!' such lovely weather, today isn't it…giggles.

"Yes, the **princess** and I are in love. You can't tear us apart, please my friend…" Neji stepped in front of Sakura to face Sasuke who lowered his eyes and he felt his ears burn.

"Oh, yeah? She is the princess of the Royal House, someone low such as yourself isn't fit to be with the princess!" Sasuke said aloud. Neji's brow's twitched in confusion as he remembered no line of that such is written in the script.

'You idiot butler, do you know what are you talking about?!' Sakura became worried for a second.

Never mind that, the show must go on.

"Shall I be a lowly prince, a servant or a slave, I will never let the princess be harmed as I shall love her to the last of my breath. I swore to protect her with my life!"

Neji is altering the script on his own too and it was music to Sakura's ears…even if it is for a moment and does it sound more troubling too…

"You have no right to say that unless you prove yourself worthy! Now come at me!"

Sasuke is initiating a duel. A REAL duel, he is seriously getting carried away by the play and on the other hand Neji was also prepared to counter him.

'AAAAAAAHHHH! This is so not good!' the pink head's mind screamed at an alarming rate and it was rather surprising that nobody was there to stop these two.

Are they being too carried away as well?

'Fools, these two are really going to fight! Are you all blind or nuts?!' Sakura decided to stop this herself. "CUT! CUT! CUT!"

Finally, people started to snap out from being too absorbed into the play.

"Hey, why stop?! There was nothing wrong!" said one of the angry spectators below stage.

'They didn't even realize for real!' Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Break time people! Break time!" she tried to calm the spectators' uproar before she dragged the butler out with her.

* * *

To some isolated corner…

"Princess…" Sasuke tried to speak but he earned a death glare from the pink headed female.

"What are you trying to do, butler?! You're getting too serious in this, it's just a play!" she growled whisperingly being cautious about her surroundings.

"I was just playing my role." He lied.

Oh, so even a butler dare lie to a princess.

"Yes you were but you were **really** referring me as princess. What are you trying to pull, wasn't it you who told me to keep a low profile about this?" she folded her arms.

Sasuke replied with his silence, neither did he dare stare at her in the eye like he used to. He is definitely hiding something as Sakura sensed it. He has been acting weirdly ever since he joined the play and he didn't seem to be fond of Neji either.

"Hey, are you listening to me?" Sakura was only inches apart from Sasuke by the time he knew it and did he react by recreating sufficient space between them.

"Yes I am, princess."

"Argh, stop calling me that will you? Is it that hard for you to call me Sakura instead?"

The raven haired male turned timid, avoiding her eye contact.

'He is definitely up to something!' Sakura frowned, she did not bother to ask even if she did, he would not spill. No point wasting her breath on him.

"Alright, suit yourself. Don't you ever dare follow me ever unless you start calling my name!" she is being difficult on him.

"But—"

"This is an order. Or do you want me lodge a complaint to Madara?" Sasuke hid his growing frown, did he like the slightest of that name she used as a threat against him. She is being cruel.

* * *

Love Guru Sanctuary…

A small cheap skate signboard written in bold pink stood at the entrance of the 'sanctuary' and before Sasuke knew it, his legs had dragged him all the way here.

Oh, how he suck at dealing with woman who is out of his league. He should have taken a course on this. But in the end he decided to seek Sai out…and twice on the same day.

How embarrassing could he get if this matter were to be heard among the Uchiha House.

"Oh, hey. You're back," Sai exclaimed cheerfully as he was polishing his crystal ball. "So did you make up with Haruno?"

"No…" Sasuke bluntly replied.

"Something tells me that Haruno is giving you a hard time," said Sai again.

'If I didn't, I wouldn't have struggled to come here…' the Uchiha sat himself. "I need your advice again, Sai-san."

"I am all ears."

"Do you find women complicated as in they tend to put you in a difficult situation you tried to do what's best for them?" the dark haired male uttered monotonously. 'This is seriously stupid, I should have consulted a professional instead of this guy…Sigh…Desperate times.'

"Does it come with a threat?" Sai hit the jackpot, how did he know.

Not bad for a Love Guru, Sasuke took back his words at him.

"Yes," answered in amaze.

Sai smirked, snapped his fingers and started rummaging into his stack of stocks.

"Tada! Here you can have this," handing over a green coloured booklet.

"A Guide To A Woman's Heart, volume two?" Sasuke raised a brow.

"Yup! Unfortunately, I have to charge you for this volume and I guarantee you'll learn better!"

'I could hardly get myself to read the first…this is humiliating.' Sasuke's brows twitched.

* * *

**Onwards next chap ( typing with speed...stay tuned!)**

**REVIEWS please~ ^_^**


	15. Chapter 15 : Festival Surprise

**Black Butler**

**Chapter Fifteen : Festival Surprise**

Day of the Fireworks Festival…

Imagine with all the stalls selling yummy food, mini games, the crowd and fireworks! Not forgetting the Drama competition. This is so exciting to everyone who would be celebrating this day of fun. Of course the festival won't start until tonight!

Konoha High. Drama Club…

"Alright great job everyone!" Ten Ten clapped her hands as her drama team got down the stage from their last round of rehearsal.

"Finally, now I can enjoy some nice orange juice down at the cafeteria!" said one the actors.

"Enjoy while you can but don't forget about tonight's battle!" said Ten Ten.

"Excuse me Ten Ten-san," it was Sasuke.

His presence did startle her a bit when he was fully dressed in black today as he was totally burning in that HOT word all over. Girls were simply falling for his suiting black to his dark character, even Ten Ten blushed a little during their rehearsal.

"Y-Yes?"

"I was wondering if…you were to know where is Haruno-san?" he hesitatingly asked.

"Sakura? She's heading to Hinata's place," replied the brunette.

'The Hyuuga household?' dark brows furrowed slightly to the name of his adversary and to Ten Ten's notice.

"You don't know, Sasuke? Here I thought you were her boyfriend!" she teased, the raven male was silent. "Just kidding…She's in for 'yukata' hunting in Hinata's closet. I am heading over too, wanna tag along?"

"No, it's alright…" he uttered.

"Hmm. What's wrong with the both of you? I can see that she is kinda avoiding you for a while. Done something wrong?" to Ten Ten's curiosity.

How Sasuke wished that the brunette wouldn't have raised the topic, she was sharp to notice and on the other hand, nosy.

True, that Sakura had been purposefully avoiding him unless he did as she 'ordered' him to. Funny it's that Sasuke could hardy spew her name out so casually and 'princess' is all he could address her. He just couldn't no matter how he tried, it gives him the 'not right' thing and she was mean enough to turn cold at him for the past few weeks until he calls her.

Women…They are so hard to please.

He did attempted to pick out a few information about women, stating that they love to beat around the bush and what spews from their mouths may be the opposite to what lies in their heart.

Sasuke sighed.

He had been dealing with many other women, maids around the House, the Madam, ladies of the high socials and fangirls yet he find Sakura a difficult target.

And he found statements which clearly describes his emotions in the 'A Guide To A Woman's Heart':

If a woman is able to drive him **uneasy** and **unconditional** by placing him in a **difficult **situation, the him is on his merry way to being part of her heart.

**Jealousy** is the first step to a special relationship.

Sasuke remembered that got the stun of his life when he read it the other day and look at all the highlights he found…

Indeed that he had seen Sakura hanging around Neji a lot since he got his temporary transfer to the same class, watching her smile and laugh around the Hyuuga tend to piss the young Uchiha off. And she thinks that Neji is better...

It pisses Sasuke off greatly…

'You are a professional Uchiha Sasuke, a butler, it doesn't matter who the princess hangs around with as long as she is safe! There is no reason for you to piss off…right?'

"Earth to Sasuke, are you okay?" the brunette waved her hand.

"Yes, I am fine."

"Sakura may be stubborn but apologizing still works on her, she's nice."

'If it was that simple, I won't have to suffer like this…' his heart spoke.

"TAIHEN! TAIHEN DESU!" a loud voice which happens to be Hinata's, everyone was startled when the female barged into the club, shouting. (translation: trouble.)

Quickly, she directed herself towards her cousin, Neji, as the male watched her pant and was soon crying. Her presence indeed created a scene and everyone was devastated to see the teen broke down in her tears so suddenly.

Sobbing continuously, Hinata failed to speak even when Neji were to ask what happened. The girl was terrified and Sasuke noticed that there was no Sakura with her and Hinata was gripping on to the pink head's phone. Something bad must have happened, the Uchiha lowered his eyes.

"Hinata, if you don't tell us what has gone wrong, we won't know," Ten Ten tried shaking information out of the crying female.

"Hinata-sama, where is Sakura?" composed, Neji asked. He noticed too as expected from a prodigy.

"She…She…She got abducted! We were heading home and…and a van! Bad men!" Hinata was extremely terrified to the situation she had witnessed earlier. Everyone were devastated as well.

"AHH!" she screamed when the phone at hand started to ring yet she could hardly react but only to hold firmly to the vibrating object.

Neji reached out to it, assuming that it was about time that the kidnapper called, like in soap operas would. Surprisingly, the Hyuuga did not answer the phone but to hand it over to Sasuke instead.

The ringing echoed in the silence between everyone as they stared at both males. This is interesting.

"Hello," Sasuke uttered.

"Hehe. I am sure you recognize my voice don't you, butler." Sasuke lowered eyes.

Rikichi.

"What do you want? If it is money you want, name your price."

"Oh, you are smart, saves me a lot of trouble. Before that, I just want to have some fun, watching your little princess cry in pain would surely entertain me."

"Name your price, I'll double that as long you don't lay a finger on her."

"Now that is what I call a deal but that won't do, I was seriously humiliated back then…" Rikichi chuckled behind on the other side of the line.

"Triple." Everyone around were gasping to Sasuke's outrageous offer.

"Fine. Tonight at the warehouse, there will be a container. Leave the money there, only then I will release the brat."

"No," Sasuke refused. "I want a direct exchange." Subsequently, he overheard a small discussion over the phone with another party. 'So he isn't alone.'

"Okay, then you'll head directly towards the second last warehouse, we'll be there!" is he being smart or stupid to fall for a condition like that.

"DON'T LISTEN TO THEM! THEY HAVE GU—MMPH!" it was Sakura, she managed to blurt aloud trying to convey an message to no avail. This is bad.

"Wait—Darn it!" Sasuke cursed at the dead line. The crowding students were eager to know more about the situation. Neji approached the raven haired male.

"Is Sakura unharmed?" he expressed his concerns to which Sasuke wished he didn't have to reply to.

"I hope so, judging by the conversation earlier, I don't think they will do any harm yet."

"Triple you say, do you have so much to give?" Neji was also financially concerned. "I don't mean anything saying this but Sakura's parents' financial status could never support that amount."

"Let's report to the police!" said one of the students.

"Not a wise choice…" Sasuke reminds himself that Sakura's identity as princess must not be revealed too soon.

"Or maybe we inform the principal!"

"That wouldn't be too different from reporting to the cops," Neji uttered.

"H-How about we ask father?" Hinata spoke demure. The Hyuuga House is affluent alright.

"No, that is alright. I already have a plan," everyone curiously stared at Sasuke. "Sakura's safe return will be my responsibility, I will deal with them head on, now that I've learnt their exact location."

Girls were blushing at his gallant actions and received a sudden pat on his shoulder. To Sasuke's surprise, it was Neji.

"I will be coming too. You can't do this alone, I'll assist you."

"No. I'll go alone."

"No. I insist, this is something which you can't handle alone. Don't worry, I won't be in your way." Neji stared, waiting for an answer.

Sasuke stared hesitatingly at first but then gave a short curt nod. Troublesome.

"Wait a minute! I know saving Sakura's life is your first priority, but what about our lives on stage?" said Ten Ten.

"No worries, I will be back before that," Sasuke smirked and it killed the whole lot of girls. Neji smirked to the Uchiha's brimming confidence.

* * *

**Here it is  
**

**Hope you like it~**

**REVIEWS please XD**

**i know that this is a short chap...again but no worries a longer chap will be up next. ^_^**


	16. Chapter 16 : Friend Or Foe

**Black Butler**

**Chapter Sixteen : Friend Or Foe**

Night falls as the day was shrouded with the inky darkness in suit to tonight's event, where the colourful lights of the explosives will decorate the dark background. Stalls set up in rows were prime attractions to the crowd before the fireworks would start at the late night. And the people dressed in their best traditional 'yukata's were simply delightful and all that fun…

On the other hand, off goes the two gallant 'princes' into their mission to save the princess!

Warehouse…

Tik tok. Tik tok. Tik tok.

Glancing at his wrist watch, Zabuza watched the second hand ticked and did he grew impatient as each minute passed. He then glanced over to his hostage who was fastened against the chair.

It was about time that the female had settled down, Sakura have been trying her best to wriggle free and was ranting endlessly since her captive. An annoying female he claim her to be.

"Oi," he called.

"Y-Yes, Zabuza-san," Rikichi shuddered, he was much frightened whenever he is needed.

"You said that her butler will be coming, so, where is he?!" Zabuza exclaimed impatiently.

"That brat said that he will be here—"

Before Rikichi could even finish, metal doors of the warehouse slid open with a startling bang to reveal two approaching males.

"Hn! It's about time…" Zabuza is itching with excitement to their presence.

Groggily, Sakura held her head, giving a little surprised expression when both Sasuke and Neji approached closer.

"STUPID! WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL THE CO—MMPH!" Haku muffled her with his hand. Subsequently, Zabuza drew his gun which he directed it towards her head acting as a threat to both opposite males.

"Ch!" Sasuke gritted his teeth to such sly actions. 'Guns. The princess was actually trying to warn us about it.' He recalled.

"Hmph, this is more than I've expected…" Neji murmured under his breath, frowning at their sticky situation they were in.

"Quit wasting my time, you're five minutes late already. Now drop the bag!" Zabuza ordered as he threatened to pull the trigger.

Neji glanced at Sasuke by the corner of his eye as the raven male uttered softly,

"Save yourself when you have the chance."

"Don't order me around, like I would leave a friend behind…" now that's surprising, expect the unexpected from a prodigy.

"Hn. Then you'll regret tagging along when things gets nasty."

"Hey! I said drop the bag or I'll fill the princess' head with bullets!" Zabuza threatened mercilessly. Sakura lowered her eyes, her identity is getting exposed to Neji.

"Z-Zabuza-san, you said you're not going to kill her—" Rikichi shuddered.

"Shut up. I do things as I see please, if you don't want yours to be filled as well, you'll do as I say!" spoke the vile man. "Go get the bag instead!"

"Y-Yes sir!"

"Wait. We agreed to make an exchange directly, bring her over only I'll hand in the money!" Sasuke was composed as he spoke.

"Once we got her, we'll make a run for it," he whispered over to Neji.

The situation calls for plan B as it seems that there was no other option since they were in a wide open space and got nowhere to hide when the kidnapper were to fire. Sasuke somehow regretted that he brought an innocent party along, he was careless for not being able to decipher Sakura's message. If he knew that the situation could have turned this complex he would have formulated another plan…IF he had known.

Moreover, the situation might get uglier when the bag was actually a sham in disguise.

"I said put the bag down boy!" Zabuza's voice echoed thunderously and did Sasuke remained unshaken.

"Harm the princess and I'll burn all this!" the raven haired male threatened in return with a lighter at hand.

"Hah! Foolish boy, do you think I would trust you to actually pay me a triple price?! Do you think I will hand her over that easily for a pile of junk?! Think again, I have seen much of this in my trade!"

Opps…busted, not just yet.

Sasuke smirked, subsequently, he unzipped the bag, toppled it over to unload its contents of money and jewelry.

"Junk you say?" he scoffed. Zabuza turned speechless. "Now, hand over the princess. Now!" and as told, Sakura was set free immediately.

"Let's go, hurry." Sasuke whispered the moment he caught Sakura's wrist. The trio had to scramble out of here fast before Zabuza and his men finds out about the counterfeit money and fake jewelry.

"This…THIS ARE ALL FAKE!" boy, that Zabuza sure is smart to figure it out fast and the trio were no where near the exit yet. This is bad. "YOU KIDS DARE FOOL ME! HAKU!"

By the cue, Haku started firing the moment he drew his gun preventing the imposters' escape.

"Watch out, Saku—ARGH!" the bullet hit the butler's defensive back as he shielded his princess.

"SASUKE!" the pink haired female shouted in terror, staring with teary eyes at the fallen male.

"Save yourself…Sakura…" murmuringly.

CLICK.

The sound of a loaded gun, Haku inched closer with his weapon aimed at the weak butler.

Immediately before he could fire another bullet, Sakura stood courageously to prevent his further actions.

"How despicable…" he uttered.

"Kill me if you dare, you won't get away with this for killing a princess!" in a gallant speech. Sasuke smirked, she's bold.

CLICK.

"Make a move and I'll blow your head." Neji...A gun…

Neji and a gun…

Neji has a gun too?!

This is outrageous. What's with everyone and guns. Moreover, there goes the siren and some flashy lights outside the warehouse and there are people in suits and guns marched right into the place.

"WE HAVE GOT YOU SURROUNDED. SURRENDER YOURSELVES, IF YOU RESIST WE WILL FIRE!" a voice spoke through the microphone and a familiar one too from outside.

What's all this?!

Sakura's mind screamed in confusion, it's like in the movies.

"Put the gun down and hands in the air, now." Neji ordered.

There wasn't a choice, Haku and Zabuza did as they were told and soon the trio was arrested for their crime.

Now that the villains were settled, it's time for Neji to clarify his part and all the commotion. Going down on one knee, he formally addressed Sakura and re-introduced himself.

"I beg your pardon for all of this so suddenly, your Highness. There was none of a choice that we have to act immediately as your safety is top priority." Sakura's jaw hung in confusion and surprise. "Hyuuga Neji of the Undercover Agency."

An Undercover Agency…?! Double the outrageousness!

Sakura wished this isn't happening, the fact that her princess business is growing more complex than it already is. Now she has an undercover team to ensure her safe being?

God…she sure fooled them.

Sasuke lowered his eyes, brushing and straightening himself as he got to his feet.

"Sasuke?! Aren't you hurt?!" she blurt surprisingly, she examined his back where the bullet hole was present with no blood and he revealed that he was wearing a bullet proof jacket.

Now where did the hell did he get that and did he wear that every time or by coincidence?

This is absurd, simply absurd!

And the absurdness isn't over so soon when Naruto and Hinata approached and down they go on one knee.

"Uzumaki Naruto reporting in, your Highness!"

"Hyuuga Hinata reporting in, your Highness!"

'Stop that, what's with you people and the knee!' Sakura could hardly accept all this. 'This is a nightmare. This is a nightmare!'

"Wait a minute, may I ask what is all this?" Sasuke stared at Neji with a frown and to Sakura's surprise that he did not know.

To think the butler was the one who is pulling the strings behind this agency but it turned out not likely to be.

"Like I said, this an Undercover Agency an independent unit which also serves the Royal House when time calls for it. You don't know, Black Butler Uchiha?" Neji smirked to a cunning arch.

'So he knew who I was and yet I did not notice about his identity. How careless of me…' Sasuke scolded innerly. Next he turned to Hinata, whom he remembered to be the frantic demure damsel who was crying to all an act.

"You surprised me Hinata-san, I must admit that…" Sasuke snorted.

"Sumimasen, I am sure you understand that we had to act professionally to be convincing to the public."

The demure female isn't too demure no longer, her voice is confident and solid, diversifying from her acting character in school. A fine actress.

And Naruto too. He plays his jolly loud character and acted the dumbest in class who is actually not too dumb.

This is totally insane.

Are there any others besides these few were undercover agents?

Probably the whole class were filled with them.

"Wait. Pause. Time out. Let me get this straight, you guys are undercover agents? Why would you guys attend school?" Sakura asked…isn't the answer obvious.

"To protect you, princess. We even kept a close eye on you 24/7 to ensure your safety!" Hinata…Agent Hinata spoke in a girlish tone.

"What?! You mean everywhere, anywhere and everything?!" Sakura exploded in horror.

"Yes! It is our duty. Rest assured, princess." Oh god, Sakura felt her feet feel light…

"But you were my classmate since like…forever…What is the reason for you to be in school? Do you really need school?" Hinata stared blankly at Sakura's unorganized thoughts.

"So…does that mean I am—" that caught Sasuke's attention.

"Let's drop all this, we have a play to catch, remember. We promised Ten Ten-san." Sasuke cut in.

Neji nodded.

Mission : Princess Rescue Success!

* * *

At the festival…

It's like a dream or in the movies, Sakura had endlessly been thinking about her 'secret agents' whom revealed their identities to her and placed her under their 24 hour surveillance. The situation is getting worse as she walk down the road called Royal life, there isn't a life when these guys were to rob her privacy out of her further.

The uneasy feeling rends her uncomfortable when she was informed that **they** will keep her safe and what annoys her most is that she would not even know who are these undercover freaks.

'Maybe this guy is also one of them and maybe that too and that and this and that…' she doubted.

Speaking of Neji, she also got a huge heart attack when her crush turned out to be a secret agent. So much for having a crush at him…or maybe it's even better.

A cunning grin crept to her lips.

Okay forget about all that, if this goes on there won't be much to spare for the festival…

As expected from the two shining princes in the drama play, Konoha High had won first place and did those two gained an astounding popularity poll among the female race and to which both had to share the prize of Best Male Actor.

And they don't seem to mind…a new friendship is in the air. Maybe they might turn out to be the best of friends one day.

How nice.

"Princess?" Sasuke stared blankly at the space-out princess.

"Huh? Oh, hey, congrats for winning best actor!" said Sakura and he thanked.

Then unconsciously Sasuke stared at her for a minute, his eyes traced the every bit of her in her much ladylike outfit tonight. A turquoise 'yukata' with decorative patterns to a darker tone and a matching pink sash around her waist which suited her hair.

'Nice choice,' he complimented innerly.

"Hello, is anyone there?" Sakura waved.

"Ah, I beg your pardon…"

"For once, could you not be too formal even when you speak?" Sasuke refrained from defending himself.

BOOM POW! BOOM POW!

BOOM POW! BOOM POW!

"Oh no, the fireworks are starting!" Sakura exclaimed worriedly as she was in a bad position to watch. She started to panic as the crowd must have gotten to the best viewing site and there might be no room left to spare.

"Wait, come with me. I know a good spot," surprisingly that the butler assured to a better view. Quickly he took the lead.

BOOM POW! BOOM POW!

BOOM POW! BOOM POW!

And indeed it was.

Staring mesmerizingly at the bursting lights of brilliant colours that light the night, the fireworks display was indeed something worth to take the hassle to climb all the way to a higher ground. This is the good spot that Sasuke was referring to.

Where Sakura could watch without being sandwiched between people and had the 'full screen' to herself. Moreover, the mirroring waters of the lake gave off a reflecting effect, creating a glorious scene whenever each firework was rocketed into the sky and engulfed everyone whole to the tremendous display.

Of different patterns and sizes were displayed and to which Sakura loved best were the showering stardust. It's a cosmic feeling.

"It's so beautiful…" muttering under her breath as she continued to stare. "Thank you…" her whisper piqued Sasuke.

"Thank you for bringing me here. It's my first time that I could watch the fireworks this clearly." She directed her gaze at him. "And thank you…for saving my life, Sasuke."

She uttered his name and he was confident that he was not fantasizing things tonight or was a side effect of the loud explosives that hit his senses loose. He heard her mention his name…

For the first time, this tingling feeling started to well in him, like having butterflies in his stomach. He felt happy, praised…acknowledged. He liked it although this feeling was rare, confusing and indigestible at this very moment and he could feel the heat on growing on his ears.

Probably he was blushing and thanks to the immense colour of the fireworks, it camouflaged it a bit. He would not want her seeing him blush, if he did. Furthermore, his heart started to race rendering him speechless.

He was being awful for a professional but like he could help it.

Tonight is the best…

"And you finally did call my name. Stubborn aren't you," she smiled.

Really?

He did call her Sakura?

When?

Why?

Oh, brother…he could not remember.

"And twice. Actually, it's one and a half."

Twice?!

Seriously….when and why…Sasuke could hardly unearth any memories about the situation.

Just let it be.

"It's really nice though, don't you think, Sasuke?" she posed a smile of a radiant damsel.

Blush. Blush.

"E…rm…I suppose…"

"Then you should call me more often from now on. We are going steady on this thing right?" she winked.

What does she mean 'going steady'.

Don't think the other way round. It's just a simple 'going steady' word. Nothing special!

"Come on, I want you to call my name right here and now!" she pestered.

"B-But…" Sasuke backed off.

"Aww , come on. Even Neji calls me too!"

Neji.

That hit the nerve. Here she goes again.

Women are difficult.

'I think I need to pay Sai-san a visit again…'

* * *

**Ah...finally, a longer chap!**

**so sorry for the delay, hope you enjoyed this~XD**

**REVIEWS please! **

**i hope i could update soon for future chaps so please be patient ( will try my best, very very busy these days...) T.T**


	17. Chapter 17 : Fairly Acquainted

**Black Butler**

**Chapter Seventeen : Fairly Acquainted**

There is nothing more refreshing than a new morning and the queasy feeling that continued to linger after witnessing the spectacular fireworks last night was indeed motivating. Everyone was in tip top mood for the start of a new day of work or school, which is to **most** of the people…

Even when Sakura had her favourite cereals for breakfast this morning it wasn't enough to cheer her mood…which usually does the trick. The fact that she had her butler tagging behind her to school was already annoying and she had finally come grow tired to be annoyed at it.

Unfortunately, here comes a new series of annoyance on the way!

"Haruno Sakura please tell us, how do you feel the moment of being kidnapped?"

Konoha High's school paper reporters swarmed around the pink haired female the moment she stepped into the school compound.

Sakura wished she could disappear into thin air by the snap of her fingers. Can't she be left alone with all the peace and quiet like she used to have **before** she was in this princess business thing. It's because she is an acting princess, trouble seemed to find its way to her, not like did she see this coming before accepting the offer…

And momentarily, she is becoming famous for last night's incident. They sure have good ears for the latest happenings…nosy people.

"Are you terrified at that moment?"

"Did they threaten you?"

"Why were you being kidnapped after all?"

"Please answer Miss Haruno," they were pestering her to a reply and how could she just utter the truth.

"And I heard that it was Uchiha Sasuke who rescued you. That was pretty gallant of him to wager a triple price, what is your relationship of being this close?" the nerve of this nosy reporter.

Like there is anything between them and speaking of the Uchiha, where is he?

According to Sakura, she was certain that he was tagging behind her a minute ago and now that she is stuck in all these questionings, he went 'presto'!

Gone, missing, disappeared…He had the guts to run off without saving her first.

'Wait till I get myself out of here, stupid butler!' she snarled innerly.

* * *

On the school roof…

"Hn, leaving the princess to fend for herself with the reporters, some butler you are, Black Butler…" the so familiar voice of the one and only Hyuuga Neji, needless did Sasuke had to confirm it as he smirked to himself.

The Hyuuga decided to approach the raven male and join him in his sight-seeing activity and as he gazed below where the outstanding pink haired female was being the center of attraction to the schools' deadliest people, paparazzi. They swarm and pester…dangerous.

"I suggest you stop calling that name, it's not for you to fiddle with as if it were some nickname…" Sasuke uttered dully, keeping his head straight before he snaps.

"I never said it was a nickname, it's the truth you bear such of a title…and of a burden…" Sasuke lowered his eyes.

It is true, not many knew about this and neither was Sasuke surprised that someone like Neji would knew about it if he were to deal with the Royal House dark secrets.

"It is my obligation, my duty and pride to bear such 'burden' as you speak of," he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Black Butlers are certainly loyal, probably the most. To serve their chosen master to their death or perhaps…a **fake** master?"

Sasuke glared at the Hyuuga for uttering such, he had underestimated this Undercover Agent.

How much does he know…

Sasuke didn't like this one bit.

"Don't give me that, I am sure people as sharp as I do would notice your motives especially the Minister," this guy certainly is mocking to start a day. "But I guess Madara hadn't made any moves yet. But I still don't get it…" Neji paused to which Sasuke glared to the dislike of this conversation as it proceeds.

"Sakura is the **real **princess Tamahiko and I can see that she doesn't know about this but to be too engulfed in your little schemes telling her to **act** like one. State your reasons, butler."

"Hn," Sasuke sniggered to himself. "What do you want me to say? And why must you learn so much?" he glared.

"Because you and I share the same foe."

Madara, the one man of many enemies.

"Like you said it, Madara would know and **thinks** she is a fake. It's a battle between fakes, I am sure you noticed too that Toruhiko is one," Sasuke smirked. "It's sad to see a fake enjoying royalty for all these years. The Royal Council sure is blind or blinded. And so do your Undercover Agents, taking no action…"

"We had, if you hadn't notice. We already knew that Sakura is the rightful heir. Since the day she was saved by adopted parents, we had kept her safe and unexposed to any royal threats and when time is right, we'll have her crowned," Neji folded his arms.

"Call yourself a prodigy. Do you think she can be crowned so simply?" the Uchiha snorted.

"Explain."

"The **real** twin princesses were given each a jewel of the royal treasure as a symbol of their birth. Unfortunately, only fragments of Toruhiko's was found at the scene of the accident. Most probably it was destroyed, not many knew about this. However, **this** Toruhiko was able to present a whole jewel during the previous meeting with the council."

"It's a fake," Neji frowned. The situation is getting more complex than it seems. "So you are saying the only one left is Sakura's?" which Neji earned a nod.

"And makes her susceptible to Madara's threats, he will want the jewel to prove his' princess genuine to promote her to the throne, if he knew Sakura is real. Moreover, Madara read minds, that is the reason Sakura must never know about her true identity."

As expected from a butler of the House of Butlers, they are precise and keen in every sense. Sasuke had all this planned out a while now and he meant to protect Sakura in every way like he did shielding her from the bullet last night. Neji felt ashamed of his capability.

"As long as she doesn't know, she'll be safe and Madara will not make his move, yet," Sasuke added.

"Well done butler, I have underestimated you," Neji stuck out for a handshake.

"So do I," Sasuke smirked.

Ah, the harmony sings in the air….Neji and Sasuke. It's a nice ring to it.

* * *

In class…

"Aaaannndd?!"

Ino had her face centimeters apart from Sakura's as she hunched forward across the desk. So did many other classmates were staring attentively at the pink haired female, she was forced to tale about her kidnap adventure.

"Then Sasuke and Neji came…"

"Aaaaannnnnddd?!" in hunger for anticipating action.

"And there were sirens scaring the kidnappers away, it was the boy's idea…" what a liar, Sakura purposefully omitted some of the facts from her story, to which Hinata was glad she did.

"Aaaannnndddd?!"

"Here I am."

"That's it…?" Ino raised a questioning brow.

"What do you expect, having a gun to stick in my head?!" which was the truth…

"Too bad there wasn't, right guys?" the others started booing and dispersed to their respective seats as they find Sakura's kidnap adventure lame.

"That's pretty 'caring' of you, blondie," Sakura growled behind clenched teeth.

"Honoured, pinky."

RRRIIIIINNNNGGG!

"Alright class, settle down now," the teacher punctually entered by the bell. "And welcome back, Miss Haruno. Glad that you were safe and back with us." Even among the teachers are feeling the heat to Sakura's case.

The pink head smiled sheepishly.

"And I am sure that you youngsters are getting prepared for the coming Summer vacation, right?" switching topics, the teacher was kind enough to remind.

Yup, Summer holidays is just around the corner and kids in school are indeed excited about it, who wouldn't be. The idea of sleeping in late till noon, hang out with friends without bothering to go to bed and…the beach!

"You bet sensei, I can eat Ramen all day long!" Naruto had his spirits high.

"Yes, of course you can eat Ramen in a **cup** all day long," said the teacher.

"No, no. I prefer to head to the Ichiraku Ramen store. It's yummy."

"Unless you want to hire that store to **camp**."

"Of course I will hire the whole store to—What?! Camp?! What camp?!" it wasn't just Naruto who had his jaw hung off its hinges, the other students even had their eyes popped out.

"Summer camp. The principal had decided that all students of Konoha High are to participate this event in order to strengthen student discipline and morale as she was inspired by the Drama Club during the festival."

Everyone, start cursing the Drama Club now.

CurseCurseCurseCurseCurseCurseCurseCurseCurseCurse CurseCurseCurseCurse!

"B-But sensei, I promise to join Gai-sensei to his training during Summer holidays!" that's Lee alright.

It's Gai-sensei this and that, he's just a mentor not a god.

"Sensei, this is so not fair. I've all my holiday schedules planned out!" a female student whined.

"I had a whole kennel to look after!" Kiba, he is one heck of an animal lover, a dog lover to the blood and core as his family runs a kennel and a vet.

"QUIET!" the teacher thunderously roared…something not too unusual when the class starts to run out of hand. "There are no excuses to this, the principal will be expecting full attendance or else…"

One of the teachers' favourite threat lines, 'or else' doesn't seem too promising to see tomorrow's daylight.

"Great...so much for street dance practice…" Sakura mumbled under her breath.

"I think it's pretty much of a good activity to shape up discipline," Sasuke and his discipline.

"And another thing," the teacher spoke again. "The principal also had invited Oto High to join this Summer camp as there will be games that involves competition between schools like treasure hunting and volleyball."

"Treasure Hunting?" doesn't that sound like a primary school's activity?

"Volleyball?" lame…it's 'get cooking under the sun!'

"Oto High?!" Archenemy, why are they joining?!

"I don't wanna go to this stupid camp!" Rebel!

"SHUT UP!" and so did everyone zipped. "You will go to this stupid camp like it or not as I do not like it as well and don't you rascals screw up my job! Be there and stay there until the end of Summer vacation and that's final!"

"WHAT?! UNTIL END OF SUMMER VACATION?!" Naruto stood to his feet.

This is seriously outrageous.

Come on, these teachers have no mercy on pitiful teenagers who wants to grow up the fun way, not be disciplined over for the rest of school life and after that, regret…like…

'I should have done this or that or this during my school days…sigh…'

No way, nuh uh, that's going to happen. Moreover, these kids are going to be graduated very soon. Time is valuable to create memories during such crucial times, right?

And Summer vacation, it won't be the same between being a grown up and a teen.

Big difference!

WHACK!

"Ouch!" there goes the legendary flying book aiming for Naruto's forehead, teacher style secret technique.

"Yes, until the end of Summer vacation. Now let us drop that and begin our new chapter of today's lesson?" and silence is golden to a safe forehead.

"This is so lame…" Sakura muttered.

WHACK!

"No talking during lesson, Miss Haruno!"

It's going to be a Summer vacation screw up. Geez…

* * *

**Super sooooorrry for the late update and hope you like it!**

**There i have clarified some of the fuzzy thoughts about who Saku really is! Ohohoho!**

**And trouble is on its way to poor Saku.**

**Next up will be some Summer vac. craze! (i will try to make things more cheeky-hope you will like it) ^_^**

**I really really hope i could update asap when i can (pls do be patient)...**

**REVIEWS please. :D**


	18. Chapter 18 : Summer Vacation

**Black Butler**

**Chapter Eighteen: Summer Vacation**

Scorching Summer sun that brought the land to sizzle in the heat!

People in the city would whine and cry about the heat as they would flee to air-conditioned places as fast as possible but if it were the Summer goers it's a splendid hour for some real tan under the sun and it so happened that these group of people were of Konoha High school students.

"The principal didn't mentioned that the Summer camp will be held at the beach!" the typical loud-mouth blonde stretched after a long journey on the bus, inhaling as much salty air to his pleasure.

"She did hint on volleyball, remember." Ten Ten uttered bluntly. "Volleyball or not, this camp totally ruined my vacation!"

Soon, another bus pulled over next to theirs and the familiar faces of Konoha High's 'archenemy' has finally arrived.

"Oto, I hate them. They play foul," the brunette folded her arms.

"Hush, Ten. You don't want to end up fighting on the first day," Ino played peacemaker.

"Attention all students, listen to your principals for a second and eyes on us, we may be hags but looking for a few minutes won't blind you!" said the elderly female of blonde hair in two pony tails and her extraordinary watermelon-sized 'balls'. "I am Tsunade from Konoha High and Orochimaru from Oto High," as she introduced to the man beside her as he is pale and creepy looking.

"Welcome to your Summer vacation camp as I forced each and every one of you to come, thank you for your attendance and be informed that once in you'll never be out until the end. So try to stay alive and enjoy some of my deadliest activities or probably you would like to join Orochimaru as a test subject for a change."

Students of Konoha High stared curiously to one another and as for Oto High's, they clearly understood that it was the worst idea to indulge into.

"And I will have to warn you rascals that fighting is strictly prohibited, boys and girls are not allowed to date or do any hanky panky stuff. I will not be responsible when you have to be responsible, got it?" Tsunade paused momentarily. "So, try to have fun and settle down until my next announcement!"

Yay, applause for the principal…

Is this really going to be fun, they start to think though the beach sound promising with the waves and sand.

Seriously, the whole lot of them are going to be stuck at the beach for weeks! Plus, there are enemies lurking right next the neighborhood and the principal expects them to get along fine.

No way!

Konoha and Otos can never, NEVER be buds!

Glaring contest, start!

GlareGlareGlareGlareGlareGlareGlareGlareGlareGlare GlareGlareGlareGlareGlare!

Okay, let's just get on with that and the word 'ignore' comes in handy now.

Time to hit the beach for the first day…

The phrase 'try to have fun' is needless to say worthless as the fun has already been going on since who-knows-when. The beach is packed and crowded with what boys call 'hot babes'!

This is a public beach after all!

WHISTLE! WHISTLE!

"Man just look at **that** go! Woohoo! Go baby!" Naruto's eyes and so does all the other boys of the 'normal' breed excluding geeks and prodigies were mouth-watering over THAT.

It's the THAT.

What is the THAT?

Just look further, a little further…zoom in…more…and a little more…there it's the THAT!

"PPFFFTT!"

Quickly, Sasuke covered his bleeding nose. He just couldn't stand it when it comes to the ladies with big boobs in a show off contest to who has the least coverage.

"Hn, I see a weakness…" sitting next to the bleeding Uchiha was the triumphant Hyuuga who handled himself well. Sasuke glared.

"Neji," called the familiar voice of a pink haired female who came running over.

"PPFFT!"

"Neji, are you alright?!" astound to Neji's sudden bleeding nose, Sakura tried to tend to him who refused. "Sasuke? What's with your nose, don't tell me the both of you were fighting."

Both males remained silent about their bleeding condition.

"I see a weakness…" Sasuke smirked at Neji who's turn to glare in return.

"Princess, I appreciate that you would wear a little more…decently," Sasuke gathered his courage to speak his thoughts while he stared straight at Sakura's face and avoided looking **downwards**.

Though he knew she was wearing nothing else but a striking red bikini top and a pair of shorts with maximum exposure. Meanwhile, Neji struggled to stop his bleeding.

"We are at the beach, you don't expect me to wear a dress or something! Plus, I need someone to help me rub some sunscreen on, here." She shoved him a tube of lotion and she expects HIM to apply it on her.

No way!

Has she lost her mind, she isn't supposed to ask HIM. Sometimes he wondered if she were to have some sensible sense in her.

"What are you waiting for, hurry up. I hadn't got all day!" Sakura sat with her back facing Sasuke who hesitated.

"Yo! Sakura-chan, you're strikingly HOT!" Here comes Naruto complimenting into liking about her beachwear.

"Hey, Naruto. Put some sunscreen on for me will you? Sasuke's bad at it."

"Sure why not!" Chance…hehe!

'Dare touch the princess and you'll be sorry…' Sasuke and Neji glared in unison, flinching the blonde.

"There they are!" the only ones who would shout and scream like that must certainly be fangirls and here comes the ladies…in their extremely revealing beachwear. Either it covers the top OR bottom.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

"NEJI-KUN!"

Oh, the bleeding nose again…

"Aww, Sasuke-kun why are you still in that shirt? Don't you wanna play with us?"

"Neji-kun, do you swim. Hurry get changing already, we were all waiting for you!"

Goosebumps crept all the way up to Sakura's skin whenever fangirls were to speak so seductively like that and they were all cuddling their…ahem…against the duo. Can't they stop being so cheap, they are a disgrace to the woman race!

"Oi, Sakura. There you are, I've been waiting for you. Do you want to surf or not?" came Ten Ten. "My gosh, are those two alright? They are going to drown in the girls! Talk about being lucky."

"Ah, just leave them be. They are having a good time alright," Sakura rolled her eyes. "So much for calling themselves 'princess protectors'," she muttered.

"Huh, what protectors?"

"Nothing. Let's hit the beach."

PHWEEEET!

The sudden whistle blows from a far, there stood one autocratic woman on the 'Great' rock, dominating attention.

"Attention students of this Summer camp only!" it's the principal Tsunade again with her almighty megaphone. "You! Get out of the water and listen to what your principal has to say!"

Every student started to gather and none dared to squeak even not even for the Otos.

"Listen up. I bet you kids were craving for something fun so I've came up with some games you kiddies might like," she wore a cunning grin.

"First, we'll start with some volleyball. Konoha versus Oto, sounds nice?" students murmured in agreement to the idea. A challenge is indeed interesting to start something off.

"Okay, I know you are getting excited to pound one another so I'll be giving you the chance to do this once."

'So much for discipline camp…' Sasuke sighed.

"And there's this one thing that you must bear in mind. Your future fun in this Summer camp will be determined by this once-off volleyball game. The losers will have to sleep out at the beach for the rest of the vacation and of course the winners will get to sleep in nice, warm chalets not too far from here."

This did created a stir among the students, tuning to their competitive instincts in prepare to fight for the share of the winner's gain. This is going to be tough and interesting.

Konoha versus Oto.

Glaring contest round two, start!

GlareGlareGlareGlareGlareGlareGlareGlareGlareGlare GlareGlareGlareGlareGlare!

"Tsunade, I didn't know you were a sly fox or probably you were getting too senile to be treating students kindly no longer, hehe…" Orochimaru sniggered.

"Not as slithery as you snake. It's for their own good as well and my entertainment. We shall see what our beloved students can do shall we?"

"Absolutely…" snickered the snake.

"Kids nowadays are so naïve and easy to pick on. A **plain** Summer camp, my ass!" a cunning grin.

* * *

**Tada, new chap!  
**

**hope you guys like it and i will try to update soon. XD  
**

**REVIEWS please if possible. ( just leave anything you would like to share or tell me ) ^_^  
**


	19. Chapter 19 : Survival Of The Fittest

**Black Butler**

**Chapter Nineteen : Survival Of The Fittest**

PTWEET!

The annoying whistle goes off again.

"Alright, kiddies take your positions, two on each side!" Tsunade spoke the domineering woman with her blaring megaphone. "Now, to make things simple, each class will be represented by one player. This will be a one-time chance so pick wisely."

From Oto, two students stepped out without hesitation, confident they seem to be but on the other hand,

"I'm not good at volleyball…"

"I…I'm…scared. Those Otos are scary…"

"Hey, what's volleyball?"

"Konoha! Where are your guts?!" Tsunade shouted as her students were mumbling among themselves of whom to choose, disgraceful.

"I'll go!" Naruto raised his hand.

"Don't forget about me," Kiba volunteering for another class' stead.

PTWEET!

"Alright, now for the ball," Tsunade got herself on the high seat as referee. "Bring them in fellas."

Students were getting curious about the special ball that Tsunade made it sound and indeed it was extra special:

Eggs.

"And there's a catch to this game. Naruto, get to the other side now!" ordered the principal.

"Me?!"

"Yes you, and Otos pick one of yourselves and switch places with Naruto," Tsunade directed. The other students were astound to the principal's motives, she is trying to get Konoha and Oto to get along by versing themselves!

"Why must I be with this Oto freak, are you out of your mind, granny!" the blonde blurt with earned him an egg in the face.

"Shut your trap Naruto, I can disqualify you right here, right now!" not a good idea, if Naruto gets disqualified, the whole class is going to camp out.

"Any other objections?!" Tsunade blared and silence was the golden reply. "Good. Now the game is simple, whichever team has the egg destroyed will be considered as the losing team."

Naruto glared at the Oto next to him with his blazing sapphires and did he gained one in return. Otos are never to be underestimated, no matter how weak looking they could be for their principal is Orochimaru.

PTWEET!

"Game start!" Tsunade blew her whistle and an egg was tossed in the middle.

Aggressively both teams charged ahead to defend their sides and did it felt awkward for the first time that Konoha and Oto played teamwork or…maybe they were individually defending themselves.

"This is stupid, you think those kids would work together, Tsunade…" Orochimaru fanned himself as he sat under the cozy umbrella.

"Just watch. Teamwork isn't built in a day but to start it, it can," confident the Konoha principal may be.

"Gentle Naruto! Don't crush it!" Ten Ten shouted from the sidelines, she trembled on every moment Naruto tries to bounce the egg over to the other side.

"You can do it…Naruto-kun…" Hinata is back to her old self, demure and shy. What an actress, Sakura praised innerly.

In the game…

"Kiba! Don't flick it over like that, you'll get me killed!" Naruto yelled.

"Hey, I am also trying to save my own ass! Plus this Oto guy ain't kind!" Kiba snarled.

"Oi, Oto. Lose will you!" the blonde growled.

"Heh, like I will! Eat this!"

"Heh, you won't best the great Uzumaki—AIEEE! The egg!" got slipped from Naruto's grasp and was sent flying vulnerably into the air.

'Heh, chance! Now I'll just have to smash it right into that blonde's face!'

The Oto next to Naruto drew cunning thoughts and launched forward to make his move. Surprisingly, an infamous pink haired female shot out into the scene.

"Kiba, move!" Sakura aimed for the opposite Oto.

"Hey, she's violating the rules!" said one of the spectating Otos.

"There isn't any," another female Oto student slipped into the 'battlefield' to counter Sakura. "Slowpoke, Zaku. You're never fit for this game, you need to be cruel to win!" she deflected the egg with grace and aimed for the ground of the opposite team.

"Hn," crashing onto the sand to 'ball' save, Sasuke now joins the game! Yay.

"Nice save, Uchiha but not until I deal with you!" the Hyuuga steps in.

Uchiha versus Hyuuga…again?!

And to fangirls' delight when both heartthrobs were in striking singlets, showing off their masculine killer-bodies as they start to turn serious in this game. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Sasuke-sama and Neji-sama are joining the game, lets help them, girls!"

"Yeah!" here comes the crowd.

A peaceful two on two volleyball competition soon turned out to be a crowding battleground with only **one** egg and it seems that things are getting out of hand yet both principals could be calm about the situation.

"Teamwork, eh? More like to instigating war between schools," Orochimaru glanced over to the elderly woman, chuckling.

"This is only the beginning, wait till those kids have a taste of Tsunade's—"

SMASH!

"Of your own game?" Orochimaru snickered.

"Grr…ALL OF YOU ARE DISQUALIFIED!" the egg-dipped Tsunade roared thunderously and that, was an official 'death sentence' to all who she finds guilty.

* * *

Night falls…

Crashing tides ferociously shifted into to the shore, drowning those poor children who had no choice but to spend the night out on the beach and the night didn't seem too promising when the sky had distinguishing grey clouds, rain is approaching. This is what students call 'feel the wrath of the almighty Tsunade'!

Like she would care if her students were to get soaked in rain water, catch a cold or froze to death. Tsunade is Tsunade unless they would want to take the optional, be Orochimaru's test subject.

Double NO WAY!

Both principals are cruel in their own way. Poor students…

All because of that cursed egg!

Moreover, camping out wasn't the only problem…

GRRRRROOOOOOOWWWLLL!

"Man, that is one loud empty stomach, Naruto," said Ten Ten.

"R…R…R…a….me…n…" there laid the lifeless Naruto on the beach.

"I thought you bought them with you, now help me get the fire starting and boil some water!" said the brunette, she is having a hard time herself trying to start a campfire.

"I did but…but…granny confiscated them all…WAHHH!" Ten Ten rolled her eyes at his childish acts.

"ACHOO!"

Ino shivered when the chilly breeze stopped by to greet in the most cruel way. It was freezing cold out here without proper shelter and she was 'smart' enough to bring her shortest of shorts and thinnest of clothing.

"Is the principal crazy to leave us out here?! It's freaking cold and someone could die!" the blonde female growled angrily. "Ten Ten, hurry up with the fire will you! Brrr!"

"I am trying, why don't you help me instead!" the brunette growled angrily.

Yup, this is also being part of the 'wrath of the almighty Tsunade'. No shelter, no food. It's all about survival skills now when the students were left to fare on their own and the Otos didn't seem to have problems about it…on the other side.

Konoha and Otos had self-separated the beach themselves into respective territories and a clear line is drawn.

"Just look at the Otos, they are had even prepared dinner! Someone get some fish catching will you! WAH!" and so did the brunette got the fire started.

Hurray…

"The 'hunting' group were at it, we're just responsible to stick around…plus, I am not going to get myself covered in bugs in that forest!" said a selfish Konoha-ian. That really hit Ten Ten on the nerve.

SLAP!

"Dare say that again and I'll grill you alive!" Ten Ten is never afraid to pick a fight with the boys, when it comes to her 'legendary slap'.

"What's wrong with you woman! You wanna fight?!"

"Hell yeah, that's what you get for slacking around doing nothing when everyone are busy saving their gut!"

"Why you little—" he was about to hit Ten Ten, not when an interfering male stepped in. "What are you doing here, Oto. Get lost!"

"That is not the right way to treat a lady," silver haired, pale looking yet strong. This Oto stood to Ten Ten's defense and he dealt with the Konoha male by giving his wrist a slight twist to send him flinching away.

An Oto.

What is he doing here, on top of that, he had crossed the boundary just to save her. The others of Konoha started throwing stares at this guy to which he ignored and peace is only what he seek. He lit a pale smile subsequently introducing himself, brief.

"The name's Kimimaro," initiating a handshake.

"Ten Ten."

"You are tough, but sometimes you got to let it slide," Kimimaro smiled again.

"I'll try. Thanks for the advice."

"We got extras, if you want. I can see that you'll end up having rain water for dinner at this rate your group is going," he offered some hospitality to which 'his people' didn't seem to agree in his terms. They threw stares from the other side.

"Thanks but no thanks. We don't really get along with you guys, we rather starve." Ino rudely dragged her brunette friend away.

"If you want, you are always welcomed. We can be acquaintances if not friends, it's a win-win situation if you want to stay alive," with that Kimimaro waltz back to this own territory.

"I don't like him, Ten and he's got this goo goo eyes on you!" Ino whispered.

"He's kinda right, Ino. At this rate, we'll starve or freeze to death, probably drown…Speaking of the hunt team. Where are they?"

* * *

On the other hand, in the nearby forest…

Croak. Croak. Croak.

Hoot. Hoot. Hoot.

Bzzzzzzzzzzzzz…

SWAT!

"Die mosquito!" Darn, missed! "You won't get away! Sasuke don't move."

"Huh? WHA—!"

SWAT!

The mighty palm was sent right into the very handsome face of Uchiha Sasuke.

"Prin—Haruno-san! Why did you slap me for?"

"Aha, I just saved you from being bitten from a mosquito and I did not slap you, I just **high-fived **your face," Sakura is enjoying her fun on her mosquito-swatting activity while the rest of the hunt team were busy 'hunting' for something edible.

"Neji, freeze!" she ordered.

"Sakura, I appreciate that we best search for—UGH!" high-fived Undercover Agent Hyuuga Neji's face, success! Ha. Ha. Ha. "My nose…"

"Aww, I am so sorry Neji. Did it hurt bad? Let me see…" Chance! The perfect timing to getting close to Hyuuga Neji, Sakura's golden opportunity.

Eh, what about Sasuke. He got swat in the face too and didn't he get her care.

No fair!

"Ahem, prin—Haruno-san, this is public. It's in appropriate," Sasuke so kindly 'adviced'.

Jealous. Jealous. Jealous.

Neji smirked.

"Hey, pink head. Get away from Neji-chan!" who goes there?!

Ah, it's none other than Sakura's number one love-rival from Oto High, Kin. The same female who counterattacked her during this afternoon's volley-egg match.

Just like Sakura, she had this crush on Neji ever since she set her eyes on him during a basketball competition. And yes she is being one of the best players of the Oto High woman's basketball team and always on par with Sakura.

"What are you doing here, Kin?" Sakura growled.

"Can't I, it's not that the forest belonged to you neither Neji-chan," Kin quickly wrapped herself around Neji's arm. "I came to take a stroll and lucky me, Neji-chan's here!" she squealed.

"More like stalk him! Get lost, Neji belong to Konoha and the Otos should be on your merry way to the other side," girl fight.

The Hyuuga sure is popular among the ladies even in the middle of the forest.

'What's so great about this long haired freak anyway?!' Sasuke's innerself uttered.

And Neji smirked was like 'Cause I have my way with the ladies, loser'.

Jealous. Jealous. Jealous.

Never mind that, let's get back to business. The rumbling sky is a furious warning of an up-coming storm.

"Alright, let's save this for later after we get sufficient food supplies. You can have this guy all to yourself tonight. Right, Neji-**chan**?" Kin blushed to Sasuke's statement and squealed cute. The Hyuuga threw him a death glare.

"Ne, ne, Neji-chan. There's this fruit so high up in that tree over there that I want but I can't reach. Could you please help me out a bit," slowly, Kin had her ways to drag Neji away by his arm to 'her' fruit and both disappeared soon enough.

"Hey, wait for me. Ah, darn that vixen!" Sakura cursed under her breath.

Now it's just the butler and her.

"Princess, shall we continue?" Sasuke asked, now that his rival is out of the way, he can have her attention to himself. Just a little would be fine.

"Yeah, yeah…" cold she was. So unfair…sob.

Rumble…Rumble…

The mumbling sound of rolling thunder was in no promise of further delay of arrival of the rain which was about to pour. It wasn't much to the pink head's affect but not to the raven male who hesitated in his pursues deeper into the forest. He stopped to gaze up into the dark layers of thick clouds that dominated the sky.

A storm is coming. He frowned.

"Princess, I think we should head back," he suggested with a certain worry in his voice.

Too bad for him that the stubborn pink haired female was ahead of him neither she showed any care for the threatening weather.

Drip…Drip…

Small raindrops started to fall, to Sasuke's worry.

DRIP…DRIP…DRIP. DRIP. DRIP. SHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

And before he could actually warn his wandering princess, it was too late. The rain was heavy enough to blind the route ahead. This is bad.

"Sakura, we got to turn b—"

KZHAA! RUMBLE!

A blinding flash of bright light struck in the speed of seconds followed by low growls of a ferocious thunder. And by a few seconds interval came the next after another, a sequence of a furious battle between lightning and thunder.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Where are you?!" shielding herself to get a clearer vision from the blinding rain, she then spotted a crouching person ahead. "Sasuke!" without second thoughts, she drew towards him.

Curled at the foot of a tree, he had his palms cupped against his ears and squinting his eyes he remained drowning in rain water. Sakura noticed that he was trembling in fear.

KZHAA! RUMBLE!

"Gah…ugh…" he squinted harder, afraid he truly was. Like a young child, in fear of the omnipotent sound of thunder.

For the first time, Uchiha Sasuke had ever posed such of a character of the innocent and of a young boy for he had always concealed his weaknesses and had never exposed them.

"Sasuke, are you okay?"

Sakura tried to reach out to him but he was stubborn, she could see how he hated it when she were to witness the darker side of him. He is her butler, who would protect her instead of her caring for him.

"Go…away…," he gritted his teeth as he was frozen stiff stricken by fear, only but to avoid contact by throwing her death glares. That was the more reason Sakura have to stay by him.

KZHAA! RUMBLE!

"Gah…Uh?!" Sasuke's eyes widen from squinting when he felt an embrace, he was terrified to such feelings and especially when Sakura was the one who did it.

"It's okay…I'm here…," Sakura hushed, telling the young boy that it was alright. She tightened her wraps around him when another tremor came by.

And it was alright…

Sasuke had not felt fear after because of those arms that embraced him, gave him courage to overcome this fear that he had feared forever and telling him there was a presence of someone to be by him.

How long has it been when he ever felt such a warm embrace and in fact hers was the first that he ever felt yet it was the warmest…just like his father's.

Just like his father's, an identical moment when he was embraced during the times of childhood. That was a long time. Very long time…

Tonight, in this ferocious storm, soaking wet in chilly waters of the rain, he had not felt the slightest chill. It was all her. She revived something which he had almost forgotten.

How could it be her.

Why must it be her.

To think he was about to use her for his own selfish desires, he had ended up thinking twice.

Because of her, she had ignited a new fear that grows within him.

It was the something which Sai describe as the 'little thing'.

It's alive.

It's growing and fast.

Fearsome but sweet.

Sasuke sighed, allowing the rain to shower him cold to suppress this new ignited feeling which it stayed warm and burning.

"Sakura…" he muttered under his breath.

"It's okay, I'm here for you…" she repeated on her own. He felt her care…far more than he ever imagined.

Summer camp didn't turn out too well though for the first day and he started to wonder how he would survive this throughout.

This is troublesome…

* * *

**Eep! i gotta apologise again for the late delay.  
**

**(yeah, busy as usual and there were alot of changes made to this chap so gotta rewrite it~)**

**this is a longer chap - hope you like it ( with more SasuSaku this time- and there will be more from now on- hehe~)^_^**

**yeah like always, pls do REVIEW ( likes/ dislikes/ suggestions/ comments/ anything)**

**will update as sooooooooon as possible...**

**thanks alot for your patience my dear readers...T.T**

**(will do my best to do better in future chaps)**


	20. Chapter 20 : Prelude of Dangers

**Black Butler**

**Chapter Twenty : Prelude of Dangers**

Day after a storm could never better, with the bright sunshine that continues to scorch high and the people who would flock to the beach to get some tan. It's Summer after all plus this is a public beach, it gets crowded by the minute when it already is by students both Konoha and Oto.

"Hey, Uchiha." That voice calling from behind the raven male's back was simply more annoying than the crowd itself. Sasuke turned to face the plain-expression Neji.

"What do you want?" leant against one of the nearest snack booth where he could get a clear sight of the rambunctious princess to be sure she doesn't get out of hand. He eyed the nosy Hyuuga who successfully intruded his 'peace'.

"Call yourself the princess' personal butler by standing miles away from her didn't sound too promising," Neji wore a mocking smug.

"Hn."

True, the Uchiha is somewhat trying to avoid her.

"So you think you can just run away after what you've done last night?" the Hyuuga started. "Taking advantage of the princess is a serious crime, butler."

Oh, so this smart guy knew about it. Not to be underestimated for an Undercover Agent, his 'eyes' are everywhere except he has been looking at things wrongly. Like Sasuke would take advantage of the princess in a forest and during a storm, this Hyuuga guy is out of his common sense and tends to be creative in his thoughts sometimes.

"Jealous?" Sasuke wore a smirk just to mock the Hyuuga in return and he saw Neji jolted.

"You dare…" here goes another one of those fights…again.

"Hn. I **am** her personal butler after all," smirking again, he watched the Hyuuga steam. "I am going to make the princess fall for me."

'What am I talking about…' he spoke innerly but as long as he could get the Hyuuga worked up, he'll just blurt blindly. Nice…

"A challenge I see," Neji lowered his eyes. "Well then, I shall protect the princess from falling into your filthy hands, butler."

"So be it," folding his arms, Sasuke agrees.

"Hey ya! What's with all the smirking and stuff?"

How Sasuke wished he could just turn away and run off from the scene than to stand staring directly at Sakura who suddenly appears wearing her hot red bikini and was only inches apart from him. And just a minute ago…or less he had indulged into the Hyuuga's silly little challenge which prevents him from doing so. Pride matters. Sasuke could feel his face turn red and the warm fluid flowing out from his nose which Neji has his bursting out from his arteries.

Prodigies' weak point : Let the girls out and get them bleeding in no time!

"Neji, are you okay?" Sakura tried to tend to the nose bleeding male, what an opportunity. Unfortunately, Sasuke's solid grip on her arm lead her away.

"Eh, Sasuke you too? What's wrong with all these nose bleeds?"

"It's nothing. The weather is just getting to us…" Sasuke lied, staring straight without daring himself to look at her.

"Then we should all go into the water and the waves are great for surfing!"

Sakura spoke cheerily, her close distance was had Sasuke to turn uneasy. This feeling towards her was just getting worse since she sheltered him from fear last night though it was a wonderful feeling but it is just not right.

How he regretted to what he had said 'to make the princess fall for him' just to provoke Neji. A bad dare.

"Prin—Haruno-san, surfing isn't too safe. I suggest that—"

"Why not, I like surfing." Neji appears! Sasuke lowered his eyes.

'Why don't you drop dead out of your nose bleed, Hyuuga!' Sasuke sends out telepathic message.

'Too bad, Uchiha. Let's see if you can catch up!' Neji replies telepathic message. "Shall we hit the waves, Sakura?"

"Yeah!" happily the pink haired female replied and off the duo went disappearing towards the sea.

"Like the hell I am going to lose to the likes of you…" there isn't much of a choice to the raven male.

* * *

At sea…

Sitting on the surf board off the shore, some of them waited for the waves to come by…which was like,

"Where on earth are the waves?!" Ten Ten impatiently splat water with her hands.

"So…bo…ring…" Sakura laid on her surf board, giving her the chance to have some tan while soaking her arms and legs into the water. It's relaxing but boring.

Meanwhile, the boys, Neji and Sasuke were currently at their staring contest while their minds continuously battled with their telepathic messages.

'Quit staring, Hyuuga!' message sent.

'I am not staring, I am keeping an eye on you just in case you pull any hanky panky towards the princess!' reply message.

'Jealousy kills.' Sasuke snorted.

'I don't have to be, it's obvious that the princess would favour me over you.'

'Not anymore, not until I swoop her over to my side,' Sasuke smirked, honestly, he wished he hadn't have lied such words. It gives him the goosebumps.

The princess and the butler?

Never!

'I sense someone isn't t too confident…' Neji is at it again.

This is never going to end…

"Hey, it's Ino!" Ten Ten watched over towards the shore where a blonde female was waving vigorously and did the brunette in return waved. "Hi Ino, too bad you aren't joining us here! We are enjoying boredom!" she shouted.

"And boredom no longer. Surf's up!" Sakura quickly paddled towards the approaching wave so does the brunette.

"We'll see who isn't," Sasuke smirked and tailed the girls. Neji is not going to give in too easily either.

"Wait for it…" Ten Ten is itching for some action as the waves got closer and towering. "Let's go!"

"Yahoo!" skillfully manipulating the surf board Sakura joyed her way across the engulfing waves, of course Ten Ten is not too shabby to lose out.

As for the boys…they were somewhere somehow lost into those crashing waves and ended up on shore before they knew it. So much for prodigies…

Prodigies' weak point two : Their endless competition takes them nowhere but to end up losing all together!

"Do you know how to surf exactly?!" Sasuke picked himself up from drenching himself further in those salty waters, angrily he rebuked at the Hyuuga who he claim to be the cause of his surfing failure.

"Pardon me if I were to **trip and fall** over," Neji retorted.

Trip and fall…during a surf?

Neji doesn't hold much logical sense in him these days.

'A purposeful act.' Sasuke lowered his eyes.

"If I fall, I'll bring you down with me, butler," meet dark Neji.

"Why you—UWAH!" and SPLAT!

"KYAA! Oh my gosh, I am so sorry, Sasuke. Sasuke?" the pink headed female apologized.

Talk about a princess being swooped into the arms of her knight in shining armour or perhaps to say princess crashing into her butler from the sea. Sakura is a skilled surfer but no one says that she could put on her 'brakes' well.

Like Sasuke said earlier, the one thing he could hardly withstand is to watch Sakura in a revealing bikini suit and did he gained a nose bleed. And things got even worse when she was actually on top of him and their nose were centimeters apart.

"…" Sasuke could hardly react, only but to stare blankly with widen eyes, lifelessly laid on the ground. Did his heart raced endlessly till his chest started to hurt.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Are you okay? Can you hear me?" Sakura asked worriedly, she had not seen the butler reactionless. Moreover, stare at her like that.

'Oh god…I am soooooo going to die…' Sasuke said innerly. 'I think I need to consult a psychologist…or maybe Sai-san.'

The princess and the butler…

No way…then again, it's not impossible. Sasuke thought as this little weird feeling and the same feeling he felt last night is evolving further, out of his control. It may be a possibility that…

'No no no…I can't let it happen…' he had to stop this.

"Neji, what do we do? Is he dead?!" Sakura panicked.

"Like he would die this easily. No worries Sakura, some CPR will do the trick."

And in an instant,

"Get lost, Hyuuga. Don't you dare lay your filthy lips on me!" immediately the raven male shot up. "I don't want to end up in your gay business you're in!" and so Sasuke is successfully being revived.

"Who said that I would be using my lips, actually Sakura wished to try."

"Huh? Me?" Sakura blushed in the cutest way possible to which Sasuke instantly noticed, his heart raced uneasy again by the sight of her innocent acts.

That Hyuuga is enjoying much of his pranks.

"Ch!" angrily Sasuke stomped away.

"What's up with Sasuke?" Sakura glanced over to Neji who shrugged with his triumphant smirk then skipped away.

Bad Neji.

"Yahoo! That was totally awesome!" Ten Ten finally arrived with her prized surf board, Ino tagged behind. "What did I miss? Boy, did I saw a burning Sasuke."

"Not much. The boys were competing among themselves again…I guess," it was Sakura's turn to shrug her shoulders.

"Boys will be boys!" Ino giggled, so does Ten Ten.

"Tru—OWW!" Sakura was bumped off balance for a second by a passing stranger. "Hey, watch it. You might hur-?!" the sight of the passerby caught her into an abrupt silence and stared constantly in surprise.

"Sakura?" Ino shook the pink haired female. "What's the matter? You know that guy?"

"Uh, no, of course not. Let's go, shall we?" said Sakura, acting all normal to which her intuition tells her of a threat's presence. However, she wasn't too sure that she had identified **him** correctly. She frowned.

* * *

Night falls…again…

For the first time in their lives, students wished that the sun could remain up in the sky forever. The night was more torturing than during the day, where the shivering breeze swoop their tents off its piles, creepy cawing crows up in trees and the demonic aura that the nearby forest sends out to chill down into the spine.

And of course, food is another one of those primary troubles the students were experiencing. It's all about fish, fish, more fish and fruits. What else are there to consume at the beach besides seawater and sand. Moreover, there are over a hundred who are trying to survive in this camp. Competition is a vital policy especially when it comes to territorial competition.

But some of the Otos think it's time for both schools to work this out together. Main example, Kimimaro. The others describe him as one of Oto's leaders around, probably The Head and his 'people' do respect his every word.

"Join us for dinner tonight, we have clamps," here comes Kimimaro again, stepping over the boundary with the word 'peace' stuck up in him and offering his side's hospitality. Or probably here just to see a cute little brunette girl with two chinese buns.

"You are being too nice Mr. Oto and why must **we** join **you**?" Ino retorted before the her brunette friend could speak.

"I do not mean it by domination over one another but as an equal status, to watch over one another," Oh, here comes Mr. Wise guy talking about diplomacy of abolishing territorial distinguishment.

"You know, Ino. I think he's right, we should cooperate. We are trying to survive here, thanks to Tsunade…" Ten Ten rolled her eyes at her sarcastic remark. "Competition will only kill us both."

Kimimaro smiled at Ten Ten's fair understanding.

"Hmm," Ino wore a look. "What do you think Konoha?" she asked the rest who somehow forced to agree.

"Right that's settled," Kimimaro stuck out a hand.

"This is only until the end of this stupid camp. And I am doing this for clamp's sake," said Ino, stubbornly.

"By the way, you might want to call your 'hunt team' back…" Kimimaro kindly reminded.

"Hunt team? More like Fruit-Picking team. All they could collect is fruits and no clamps! Plus, they tend to stroll in there and send the rest of us starving especially one useless pinky!" Ino complained…which was actually the case last night.

* * *

Somewhere in the forest…

ACHOO!

"Bless you," Neji uttered.

"Thanks, but I think someone is backstabbing me. Must have been Ino!" Sakura rubbed her nose a bit.

"I guess we have collected enough for today, why don't we head back?" Neji suggested, lifting a bag filled of fruits.

"Yeah, my legs are killing me…" Sakura paused momentarily, awaiting for some reply to come by from the Hyuuga male where there was none.

Usually if she were to make any comments as such, her butler would immediately offer his aid in some way even if it by means of an embarrassing act. However, to Neji, it's a different story.

"Um, Neji. Have you seen Sasuke? He's been missing since he stomped away this afternoon," Sakura noticed of the butler's disappearing presence for the rest of the day. She hadn't come to worry until a minute ago.

"No," that was blunt.

"Um, Neji. About this afternoon, I saw someone," Sakura hung which brought to the Hyuuga's attention. "Remember there's this skinny guy who was also with those kidnappers back then in the warehouse…" she watched him recall.

"Yes, he's being ordered around somehow."

"Yeah, he's Rikichi," she paused again. "I think…he's here," whisperingly. That information jolted the Hyuuga slightly.

"Are you sure about this, princess?" he toned serious, posing the sense of impossibility as he had witnessed that that particular man she was referring to was long arrested.

"I wished it wasn't b—Neji behind you!" she tried to warn him but the stealthy human presence had the upper hand closing up to Neji before he could defend himself.

ZAAAAAP!

"GAH!" stunned on the spot, Sakura was helpless only but to watch Neji yell in pain before falling on to the ground with a muffled thud.

Her heart raced in a breakneck speed out of fear and her voice being absent when she needed to scream, all she could was to gasp.

"Aren't you too useless to even scream, little princess?" that voice. Yes, there was no substituting it. Sakura attempted to identify the attacker's shadowy presence.

"Rikichi, you!" Sakura growled. "What have you done to Neji?!"

"Oh I assure you he isn't dead yet, paralyzed, yes," a smug as Rikichi fiddled with a device of what they call a stun gun. "First the butler, now this agent, some bodyguard you have there. Not anymore."

'Sasuke!' Sakura gasped.

Rikichi.

She wasn't wrong about the person she identified this afternoon, it was him and now before her posing a threatening vibe at her so does he himself.

How can it be when he was placed under arrest by the Agents?!

His escape was at question here and for him to appear before her was of greater danger.

"What do you want?" Sakura composed herself, casting all fear to avoid portraying any of it before this man she once called uncle.

"What do I want?" he chuckled deliriously. "If you have given me what I want right from the very start, I wouldn't have to do this…"

Sakura frowned, taking steps backwards to each Rikichi took forward and the next thing is that a sharp light of silver reflected under the coincidence of the moonlight caught her eye in the warning of another danger.

A dagger.

"I didn't want to do this, really. But I have no choice since I have been hired." He is going to kill her, Sakura's mind warned.

'Run…Run…Run…' her mind warned timelessly to what her legs failed to respond to. She was too afraid to even move only but to stand rooted and wait for the approaching blade directed towards her.

"Ahh!" a scream. Someone is here. Over there!

A wandering student who coincidently had made her way into the scene at a bad timing and very bad it is, when she had exposed herself as a witness to the crime which was about to take place.

'Crap!' this isn't good, Sakura sensed that Rikichi would leave no 'traces' of tonight and did he change his course of action, approaching towards the paralyzed female ahead.

'Move! Do something Sakura!' it was hard, her limbs were stone hard subjected to fear but for the sake of that innocent student, she forced her way through. Without second thoughts, she pounced onto Rikichi, both collapsed onto the ground.

"Run!" she shouted towards the trembling student who heed less to her words. "Run you stupid girl! Get out of here!" and finally did the girl picked onto her feet fleeing.

Rikichi wriggled Sakura off him, pinning her onto the ground preventing her escape.

This is the end.

She felt her heart almost stopped beating the moment Rikichi rose his blade high with the intention to deal her in a single blow. Tears started to trickle from the edge of her eyes. She isn't ready, there were so many things in the world that she had yet to explore.

Graduate High School.

Street dancing.

Her mom and dad. She hadn't say 'thank you'.

Wait. Wait. Wait! WAIT!

Squinting her eyes, Sakura dared not witness her own death only but to anticipate how would it taste like the ways of the blade that would rip her life away.

"SAKURA!" she heard a call, the next thing she felt was Rikichi's loosened grip and was tossed aside.

"Y-You! Aren't you supposed to be...Hiyah!" Rikichi shuddered, he launched his blade out of his own fear for the raven male.

"Dead?" Sasuke smirked as he held fast to the blade he caught onto with bare hands, never mind the pain and blood. "Like I would die in the likes of a scum like you!" he yanked the blade off from Rikichi.

"W-What are you?!" the elderly man spoke terrified falling off his feet when Sasuke stood viciously before him.

"Me? I am just a mere butler, who would only die by the command of my master!" the butler was about to have Rikichi taste his own blade, not when Sakura stopped him.

"Sasuke, don't…" it was sad yet strict.

She just couldn't allow Sasuke to deal with Rikichi, she just couldn't harm anyone even if she were to be harmed instead but she didn't think that it might be something she would regret…

"Hn, you're too soft Sakura...," Sasuke had no choice but to obey and did it became a mistake.

ZAP!

"AHH!" Sasuke yelp before fell over, like Neji. She had totally forgotten about the stun gun Rikichi still held fast with him.

And this gave Rikichi another opportunity to finally deal with his target, picking up the blade again. He had clear aims towards the pink haired female.

"There is no one to save you now. Say your prayers, princess!"

This time it's going to be really over.

Squinting her eyes like before, she anticipated again. There is no point running when she knew he would actually kill her somehow, there was no point screaming when no one is there to save her, there is no point to pray when she knew miracles would never happen…or does it?

Strong arms, a warm shield wrapping her whole was those she felt when she with her eyes closed tight and the next…

"…" staring straight into a pair of dark eyes, Sakura was brought to a muting slience.

It was none other than her gallant butler, shielding the blow of the blade which slashed across his back. She could hear him grit his teeth enduring the pain in her ears. Tightly he held her, there wasn't a sign that he would let go. She recalled his promises that he would protect her, always...

"S…Sa…suke…," her lips trembled muttering whisperingly and subsequently Sasuke could hear her cry. "Let go…" he heard her. Never will he obey this.

"Sakura. Don't cry…" weakly he spewed.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry…" she started apologizing in tears to which Sasuke hated it.

"How sweet. Then why not die together!" Rikichi laughed.

"Oh no you don't! Uzumaki Naruto enters the scene!"

"Hyah!" there goes Hinata springing into action, just watch her punch bad guys with her grace! Skillfully she unarmed Rikichi and had him kiss the ground with merciless moves. "You're under arrest for intentional murder against the princess!"

"Yeah, you're so under arrest pal! You had guts to steal your way out of prison and commit a crime **twice** against her Highness!" Naruto's loud and loud enough for the rest of Konoha and Oto to confirm Sakura's identity.

Never mind that, at least they arrived in time neither this is a time for celebration. Neji remained lying on the ground, motionless. His expression reads that he was angry at his own incapability.

On the other hand, Sasuke was all bleeding heavily and didn't he seemed to be bothered about his own condition but to embrace a frightened female that rests crying in his arms.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry...," Sakura continue to utter in tears and it was rare that Sasuke would feel his heart weigh just by watching her so. All he could do was to hold fast to her, console her with his presence and nothing more.

"It's okay. I'm here for you…" then lowering his eyes, he sensed that tonight is only a prelude of a greater danger.

* * *

**Chapter 20! (sorry late up date...please do give me time cause i will be super busy for these few weeks)  
**

**Hope you enjoy it and REVIEWS please!**

**comments, suggestions, anything are welcomed to be left in the REVIEW! XD**

**and thank you for your patience. i will try to update when i can. busy busy busy. T_T**

**of course, there will be more SasuSaku in future chaps as you can see it now...hehe. **


	21. Chapter 21 : A Curse For An Oath

**Oh yeah, i am so back in business!**

**i am so sorry for my prolonged absence due to some freaking exam that had me cooped up in my room for the past month...now it's finally over, yay! ( also it took me a few days to write this chap...)**

**chap 21, it's a long chap...so hope you enjoy it.**

**REVIEWS, REVIEWS please for any comments, any mistakes you wanna highlight to me or anything you just have to spill, feel free!**

* * *

**Black Butler**

**Chapter Twenty One : A Curse For An Oath**

It's a total wreck off for a Summer vacation when the incident of an almost murder was committed at the beach and that has called off the whole Summer camp. Oh yeah!

And it's an all so shocking issue when most of the students present learnt about Sakura's secret identity which was so kindly being announced aloud. Though Neji had talk this through with Tsunade in having students kept the incident under low profile but somehow it got to the media…Great…

Even days after, paparazzi continue to prowl the streets and endlessly squat at the gates of the Royal Summer home. They just had to get that scoop about the 'found princess'. They never give up, don't they?

In the Royal Summer residence…

"Just look at them, those paparazzi are an eyesore!" Madame Louise glanced out through the window. "They think they are able approach the princess. Hmph, they are completely wasting their time!"

"They are indeed persistent," said another accompanying maid.

"Hmph, as long as the princess is behind these walls, there is nothing to worry!" the Madame is most pleased with that fact.

"But, the princess has been in her room for days since her return. I wonder if she is alright…" said the maid again. "I just couldn't believe who would want to assassinate the princess, her identity has yet to be announced…and Uchiha-san, he is badly wounded."

"Ah! Troubling news, Madame!" came a running maid. ( Cliché! It's always like this after a short conversation… )

"Behave yourself, how could you come shouting and running like that!" spoke the composed, strict Madame.

"My apologies, Madame but the princess is missing!" …again.

* * *

Afternoon at the old apartment…

"Goodness! Those paparazzi sure are trying to hunt you down, Sakura. You ought to be careful, they are just…roaming!" said Hojin as he peeked out from the window.

"Can't they just leave you alone?" annoyingly said Sana as she served her pink haired daughter some soup and it's Sakura's favourite.

Ever since she had moved away into being 'princess' Sakura hardly got the chance to come home and mom's special soup was all to her missing although she got to feast on good soups and meat everyday. Nothing beats the best out of a mother's cooking, right?

Sakura did not comment about her new troubles but to help herself into the steaming liquid served before her. It was all so good her innerself praised.

Sana took a seat, her eyes trailed at the shrinking figure of her beloved girl and it was a heart ache to see her baby being so burdened. She then glanced over to her husband who continued in his peeking-business.

"Hojin stop it or they'll see you. I don't want them to march right up here and bring down the whole building," Sana uttered and returned her attention to the teenager. In a caring whisper she spoke,

"Thank goodness that you were alright. I just couldn't believe what Rikichi had tried to do…but I believe that he wasn't such of a man, Sakura…" her voice trailed off, disappointed to her brother's actions.

Sakura paused a moment, staring at her soup a while. There was no comment made, even when she wanted to disagree with her mother, she chose not to.

"If it wasn't for Sasuke, I would have been dead…," an only statement that Sakura spewed.

"You mean that butler, was he hurt?" Sana turned worried for that minute.

"He had a deep cut across his back, got a number of stitches for it," Sakura somehow voiced blunt with a tone of anger as she spoke about it. Guilty she is.

She could not forgive Rikichi neither she could forgive herself. For her stupidity on how she thinks that all hope is lost when she could actually tried to run but instead she had waited and hoped someone would save her and she was, she sacrificed Sasuke…

"Sakura," Sana initiated another conversation. "Now that your identity had leaked out into the society…will you be safe?"

"Who knows…maybe there might be some other person who want me dead soon?" she shrugged.

"Oh Sakura, don't say that!" her mother cried.

"I know you don't like it but it's the truth. Being a princess has its troubles…it's scary too…" Sakura chuckled which then died away replaced with growing tears. Sana quickly embraced her daughter. "Mom…I am scared. People around me tend to get hurt, like Neji, like Sasuke…"

Tears started to stream down those pale cheeks of a terrified Sakura. Seeing his daughter melt into tears, Hojin quickly unite himself with his family.

"Don't cry, sweetheart. Daddy is here so no fear!"

"But dad, those guys have guns…" Sakura sniffed, wiping her tears away.

"Nah ah, I am Superdad remember? Superman fights bad guys no problem and also makes children happy too," and did he earned himself the sweetest smile from his daughter just like how he always earned it.

"Dad, Superman did not make children happy but Superdad did," Sakura smiled again.

"I guess he did," Hojin smiled. Sana smiled along. The Haruno family was showered with warmth.

"It's getting late, I better return quick before the Madame finds out that I sneaked out," Sakura was prepared to leave and Sana thinks it was much too soon.

"Is this Madame that fearsome?" she asked.

"Not to say fearsome but she nags. The fearsome one is the Minister, he's one tough customer though I met him once," Sakura joked.

"The Minister?" Sana questioned again.

"Yeah, Uchiha Madara. Another Uchiha and Sasuke usually disagree with him."

"Uchiha M-Madara?!" Sana gasped whisperingly to which Sakura did not notice.

"He is worse than the Madame I can say!" Sakura giggled.

Sana turned into an uneasy silence.

"Mom?"

"Yes…?"

"You are spacing off, is there something you had in mind?"

"N-No, nothing much," regaining a smile. "Here Sakura, give this to your butler. It works like a charm on those wounds."

"Thanks. I'll miss you mom, dad," placing a kiss on the cheek of each of her parents, Sakura was off.

* * *

Returning to the Royal Summer residence…

"Have you searched the pavilion?!" the Madame was on a fearsome rampage in search for the one and only, Haruno Sakura.

"S-She isn't there ma'am," answered a maid.

"What about the courtyard?!"

"N-No ma'am," shuddered another.

"By hook or by crook, I want the princess fo-!"

"Looking for me?" Sakura 'popped' out startling the Madame.

"Princess, where have you been this time?!" indeed the woman was fearsome when she had her eyes hooked onto her target.

"What do you mean this time, I was in the bathroom," Sakura quickly lied knowing the Madame would not believe her.

"Really? And the reason is that you've been napping in your Jacuzzi again?"

"I guess," Sakura shrugged her shoulders. "Anyway, where is Sasuke?"

"He is in is room. Now don't you dare divert the topic, princess. You have got much to lea—Where is she?!" angrily the Madame stomped her feet, the princess isn't listening at all.

* * *

Butlers' Quarters…

Knock. Knock.

Sakura raised a brow to the prolonged silence of no answer coming from the butler of whom she expects on an immediate reply. He never kept her waiting, not too long. She attempted again.

Knock. Knock.

Yet again there was no answer.

'Funny, he should be in here…or the Madame must have fooled me!' innerly she thought. She tried turning the knob of it and did it let out a slight click that it was not locked. A cunning grin rose to the pinkette's lips. 'Since I am here…a glance won't hurt…'

"Wow…" Sakura gasped by the first sight she got when she entered.

Sasuke's room isn't what it seems from behind doors. It was huge though it was not near hers. The word 'neat' was the first impression it gave, for a male he certainly is 'NEAT' in capital letters. Sakura kind of felt ashamed for being his opposite as a female. But hey, he is a butler so this should be expected, right?

"Princess?" the voice behind almost took the daylights out of the pink haired female. Sakura did not expect Sasuke to return at a time like this.

"W-What are you doing here?!" Sakura scolded. "Why did you get back so soon!"

"Excuse me, princess. Shouldn't that be my line?" said the butler. "And I was in here from the very start."

Sakura grew speechless, a growing blush was hard to suppress making her cheeks burn in an embarrassing red. Moreover, she noticed that he was shirtless, quickly she looked away.

"Why didn't you answer, I knocked!" she bit her lip, her legs were so rooted on the spot.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear that. I was busy with the bandage."

At his point, it was true that Sakura saw a first aid kit laid on the table, some bloody cotton and iodine. He must have been struggling with his wounds since it was rather difficult to manage on his own. Shouldn't he seek some assistance?

Sakura turned silent, her expressionless feature made Sasuke guessed that she was tying that guilt around herself.

"Princess—"

"My mom gave me some of this," Sakura showed him. "I am not sure what it is but she said it worked like a charm."

"Please thank your mother for me, it was kind of her," Sasuke tried to take it from Sakura's hands which she prevented.

"I'll help you with it…that's the last thing I could do…" guilty, she uttered and he knew she would insist on it so there was no point in refusing her.

In silence, Sakura worked. Undressing his poorly managed bandage, she came to face with ugly stitches sewn across a long clean cut Rikichi gave him. It looked painful and it is, through a coincidental reflection of a mirror, she saw Sasuke grit his teeth and frown.

Carefully she cleaned and applied some of that 'charm' and his body soon relaxed bit assuming that it relieved him. It really is a charm, her heart was relieved too. At least he was no longer in pain.

Again, with gentle handiwork she worked her way with clean bandage, wrapping it around him she noticed something on his left pectoral.

Words…and she was not mistaking it for an aging tattoo of faded black.

Sakura's unconscious constant staring had Sasuke caught her off guard. He held her hand…very gently he held it then placed it to where the tattoo was before he had her stare into his onyx eyes.

"Protecting you is my duty and it shall be my promise to you. As long as you remain being a princess, my life is yours…and yours to take. By the proof of this tattoo, is an oath I pledge upon."

Startled, no, terrified Sakura was. She heard him clear of every word pronounced with utmost care, not memorized but was said with his onyx eyes brimming with seriousness at her.

"What the…" she yanked her hand off. "A-Are you having a fever or something?" quickly she diverted. Sasuke did not reply but in return with his stares, he continued to stare and in silence he did it.

"Stop it. You're creeping me out…" she directed her gaze away.

"Do I…?" his voice tuned into a deep whisper as he could not take his eyes off her.

"Stop uttering such nonsense, I own nothing and don't make such stupid promises. Your life is yours to keep. Besides…I am not a princess…" she uttered it sadly. He knew, Sasuke clearly remembers that she isn't one but somehow he felt that he had to protect her.

"I told you, princess. You should never say such wo—"

"I am telling you this and you will listen!" Sakura had enough. "I am NOT a princess…both you and I know this and it isn't easy…for us…"

Was that a tear that Sasuke saw?

It welled in at the bottom of her sad green eyes, then soon trickled down with all that weight she tried to carry.

Was this task that he placed on her was too much for her to handle even when he thinks she is capable?

What was this rare feeling of retraction?

Why is that he could not speak when it comes down to that face of that female and those tears?

'Stop this Uchiha Sasuke! Remember who you are and your goals!' Sasuke scolded himself. 'She is just a tool! Was she…?' he doubted himself.

"But don't worry, I will stick to whatever you are trying to pull…just don't get hurt so much…" Sasuke is speechless, he realized that she began to had the power to do him so.

Or is it just him…?

* * *

Days after passed again, with the gates flooded with persistent media and the public has hungers for more information about the 'found princess', Sakura had no choice but remain confined behind walls to Madame's liking, or when she could just slip away through her secret route…and today did she made her great escape for the afternoon…which it was not a right day to do so…

"Uchiha-san! Uchiha-san!" came a rushing butler. "The Minister has come!"

"What?!"

Old apartment block…

DING DING!

"Sakura!" Hojin welcomed his daughter the minute he opened the door. "Sana, Sakura's back!" and did rushing slippers came from the kitchen.

"Mom…" Sakura hugged the elderly woman.

"Oh my baby…" Sana planted a passionate kiss on Sakura's forehead then stared at her husband who nodded.

"Mom, you couldn't believe how bored I've been, stuck in my room with the mean old Madame lecturing me all day, everyday!" complained the teenager.

"Sakura," by Sana's soft call, the teenager attentively listened. "Do you like being a princess?" an abrupt question.

"Huh? Why so sudden—"

"Answer your mother, sweetheart. Do you really want royal life?" Hojin serious tone placed Sakura into a wise consideration.

"Mom, if I say that I chose to be princess out of greed, will you be mad at me?" Sakura drew courage to stare straight into her mother's eyes. Sana shook her head disagreeing.

"I could not blame you, I did not give you anything better…"

"I was greedy mom, I wanted things that other kids have that I don't and I wanted a better life for us but somehow it did not turn too ideal…If I could choose once more, I think…I would want to be the way it once was, though no riches," Sakura smiled with an answer. Sana smiled.

Meanwhile at the Royal Summer Residence…

Sat in wait at the usual lounge as Madara favours, he was soon greeted by the all so distinguished butler that 'rules' this territory. Sasuke paced forward with his utmost composure, bowing slightly next he posed a smile. It was obviously not genuine, Madara never mind that.

"What a pleasant surprise to have you with us today, Madara-san. If I were to receive your arrival in advance I surely would have been better prepared," said Sasuke.

"Yes, you would as you always were," Madara isn't all the simple which makes Sasuke felt utterly disgusted about him. He watched as Madara have his men leave to create a private conversation for them both.

Both Uchihas were silent a moment as they stared momentarily and to which Madara initiated a new conversation.

"It's not too surprising to see the princess being absent around..." Sasuke twitched by that information, Madara is indeed sharp. "You must have a tough time shaping such a rough jewel into shape."

Sasuke had no options but to remain sealed. He could only watch Madara approach him and stopped parallel to him.

"Or perhaps she need not need any shaping at all as she is already shining from the beginning."

Madara is scary, the only man that throws Sasuke frozen. What Madara had said weren't hollow words of metaphor, he meant it well and it meant danger.

'Does that mean he knew Sakura was real?!' Sasuke trembled innerly.

"You sure are a good butler, Sasuke. I remember that you were very young when you were first chosen to take over your father," it's a provocative line, Sasuke restrained himself from falling for it. "It was so sad, that Fugaku were to end in vain, for being placed in a false accusation—"

"His death wasn't in vain, he died as a butler in the name of loyalty!" Sasuke defended. "He chose death himself, not because of some accusation!"

"Really? Is that loyalty or plain stupidity," Madara smirked.

"You-!" Sasuke refrained himself from rash acts, knowing that it would do him no good. Madara is just sly.

"If I were you, I would enjoy a little more…very soon that oath, no, that curse will kill you," the devil speaks, it was pure evil even by the way he chuckled triumphantly. "Send my regards to the princess, I don't think I would be visiting too soon or maybe **never**," at that Madara left.

The hint of Madara's danger is closing in, it's a matter of time when it hits. Sasuke gritted his teeth, things would get serious from now on. If Madara were to have Toruhiko crowned, it will be the end of everything. Surely that evil man will do in with Sasuke.

Returning to the Haruno family's conversation earlier…

"Sakura, I know this may be too sudden but your mother and I had decided…" Hojin paused. "We want to get out of this place to some place better. For you, we are ready to restart life. Just the three of us like how it was before."

"Yes, Sakura. Let us return to how it was…no royalty," Sana rested her hands on Sakura's shoulders.

"Sorry to disappoint you but the princess isn't going anywhere," a man's voice stunned the Haruno family. And stood at their door was a man in long blonde hair.

"Deidara…" Sakura uttered in a whisper which was to Sana's surprise.

"H-How did you get in here?!" Hojin stammered.

"Through the door of course, it wasn't locked," Deidara casually answered, both Sana and Sakura knew it was all of one man's careless habit. Hojin remained silent.

"What are you doing here, Deidara?" stern Sakura toned.

"To come get you of course, you've been a naughty princess to leave the royal residence without permission and it was rather dangerous of you without of an escort especially with all those paparazzi roaming."

"I am not going back…," Deidara chuckled at Sakura.

"You're pretty selfish aren't you? Do you think you can just call it quits when you are tired with your princess game? I don't think so. A contract is a contract, you won't get away so easily," said the blonde man.

This man was the start of all this 'mess' she call it, casting her fears aside, Sakura stepped forward to confront him.

"You will call it off or else," she threatened him.

"Or else?"

"I'll tell the media about the truth that I am just a **hired** princess and you are the one behind the scenes!"

"Don't be stupid. You'll be in hot soup too."

"Wait just a minute, what are you both saying? What contract? A hired princess?!" Sana rushed between the contesting duo.

This is it. It has come to this and Sakura spilled the beans by herself, confessed the truth to her astonished parents that she was a girl all for the money and risked herself to indulge into the royal life. Deidara smirked to himself, he could not think that the teenager would be this naïve.

"Yes, mom. The truth is I am NOT a princess, this guy here hired me to act like one cause I look identical to the twin princess," Sana turned speechless and very calm she was.

"Look, you better think this wisely cause this ain't child's play. Now why don't you just come quietly and be on your merry way home. Things will be fine as the way it started," Deidara tried to take the young female with him but she yanked him off.

"No! I am not going anywhere!" Sakura stomped her feet. Deidara sighed, handling a cumbersome female is much too hard to handle when he has be gentle.

"You want it quits, right?" he fished out his phone, punched in a few buttons, hit dial and he handed it to her. "Then talk to the boss."

"Wait, you aren't the only one behind all this?" Sakura raised a brow.

"Nope, this guy is seriously The Boss," Deidara insisted in having Sakura to the phone and so she did. Soon a person on the other line picked up.

"What is it Deidara, I told you not to call me unnecessarily." Sakura's brows furrowed.

That voice…

"Sasuke?"

* * *

Back at the Royal Summer Residence…

That phone call earlier was never nice, the moment Sakura heard Sasuke's voice she hung speechless on the spot only her brows made constant meetings. Hurriedly, she stomped into the building ignoring everyone else the moment she arrived back. Deidara tailed her.

"Princess!" it's the furious Madame again. "Where have you—"

"Where is THAT butler," Sakura demanded in a low growl.

"Why, princess your ma-!"

"Hey, lady. Why not answer her question, she's desperate here," Deidara cut in.

"And who are you?!" the Madame was increasingly furious.

"He is with me Madame Louise," Sasuke finally made his appearance as he stood dramatically at the top of the stairs and so gracefully he made his descent. Sakura lowered her eyes at him which he understood. "I've been expecting you, princess and I would like to speak with you." Sakura suddenly felt disgusted about his silly gestures.

"So do I," bluntly she spoke, subsequently she took their conversation private in her room.

Green dull eyes stared sharp at the butler who stood in a distance from her, he uttered nothing in wait for her to initiate though he could guess what she would say.

"So you think it's fun?" with the slightest utter Sasuke could hear her clear. "Or perhaps I was just unlucky…to fall into your set up," she snorted. The raven male replied with his silence.

"Speak! Who are you and what do you **really** want from me?!" Sakura growled in rage.

She was angry, not that she was being used as she knew she was. She was just mad…at herself for being so stupid to think that she was smart when she accepted Deidara's offer which was all Sasuke!

It was like being Sasuke's puppet instead of aiding his goals and get her pockets lined. He used her whole.

This place is more than it meets in the eye… Sasuke once told her. So he was also referring to himself was it.

"Speak I say!" Sakura shouted.

"I don't want to hurt you…but since it has come to this…," Sasuke inched close to her. His air around him changed, shrouding himself with a threatening air.

"Madara will soon make his move, he** will** kill you. As long as I can breathe, your life will be safe until you make it to the throne."

"That doesn't answer my question!"

"I pose as Madara's greatest threat, he will try to kill me with this oath I bear," Sasuke clutched to where his tattoo lies.

"Ch, what nonsense are you trying to spout now?!" she rebuked.

"Since the day I was born, I had pledged loyalty on an oath of the Royal House of Butlers. Whenever his master dies, he shall die too…" Sasuke frowned. "The late Queen's death mercilessly dragged my father along to her grave!"

How could that be? Was there such cruelty that lies hidden in the laws of royalty?!

Sakura gasped frantically. It was unexpected.

"We Uchihas weren't butlers, we were just given a chance to live in return we were to serve the House!" he scolded.

Sakura could feel his intense hatred towards the injustice that hailed upon the Uchihas. She said nothing as she did not know how and his hatred was beyond her understanding.

It's a curse for an oath she could deduce…though when he spoke about his tattoo, pledged for her…he was so…Sasuke but currently, the Sasuke who stood before her was utterly desperate in need of her as his tool…

"We'll make a deal," Sasuke initiated. "I will guarantee your life but in return I want you to abolish this 'curse', set the Uchihas free…or else I rather kill you myself…"

It was fearful. Uchiha Sasuke is fearful.

* * *

**i guess this story is moving into the more 'serious' manner...but i will try to add in a little 'fun' into it...if i can. And i hope, really hope that i would not stretch this story for chapters and chapters long. ( I need to hear some comments...is it okay for this story to grow long of should i just keep it fairly long?- i am sort of hesitating...)**


	22. Chapter 22 : When History Speaks

**Black Butler**

**Chapter Twenty Two : When History Speaks**

Glancing out of the window, she watched the new day where birds chirped on a branch of a nearby tree. She smirked to herself.

"Even birds have a better life that I do, no troubles, no worries..."

KNOCK KNOCK.

There came a considerate rap at her door, Sakura was confident that it was **him**. She paused in a momentary silence before answering.

"Come in…"

"Good morning, princess." Sasuke remain to address her by her title, wore that pathetic smile. He was rather surprised that she was up early today.

"What is it?" spoke in her purposeful blunt tone while gazing out of the window, not wanting to meet the butler.

"Breakfast is ready," Sasuke informed.

Without the slightest reply coming from the pink haired female, the quietness had in turn dominated the conversation. She continued to stare out the window aimlessly before admiring the bright day of Summer.

Summer, it reminds that Summer vacation is coming to an end very soon. Come to think of it, what had she done throughout this whole vacation besides camp?

Flipping through boring channels, listen to the Madame nag, taking her nap in the Jacuzzi (It's becoming a habit) and…avoiding that butler.

'I will guarantee your life but in return I want you to abolish this 'curse', set the Uchihas free…or else I'll kill you myself…'

Yeah, she had been 'keeping her safe distance' from him and it's normal that this guy threatens to kill her if he doesn't get what he wants! Anyone would freak out, agree?

Those words echoed in the back of Sakura's mind everytime she face that butler, though a week had passed and ever since she never dared have a casual conversation with him like she could.

And to Sasuke it should have not been a matter that concerns him much, however, it was uncomfortable to have her to avoid him whenever he tried to approach her. It became a disgusting feeling of annoyance. He had never felt so 'avoided' even when she did it all so previously. He didn't blame her, it was him after all. He should have held back the darker side of him and maybe he shouldn't have told her about his main objective…not now but things weren't as planned as it seemed to be.

Carefully, Sasuke approached the silent female and did he stop at a 'safe' distance between them, not wanting to scare her further like she thought he was.

"Sakura…," why does he call her that now…?

She did not reply nor show any reaction.

"Sakura…" again, with the tenderness in his call.

What is he up to?

Biting her lower lip in hesitate to react to his persistent calling which she finally did after gathering all that courage to face him.

"What?" it was short and sharp.

"I—"

KNOCK KNOCK.

'Darn it, out of all times!' Sasuke cursed in him glancing at the door where Madame Louise came rushing in.

"Sasuke-san, I came to inform you that Mikoto-san has come," she said.

"Mother came?" said a startled butler. Sakura stared questionably.

Without further delay, Sasuke rushed downstairs to greet the woman who made her sudden arrival without notice though it annoys him much that he could not complete his conversation with the pink haired female but there was no helping it.

"Mother," Sasuke paced quickly towards the woman at wait of tall and slender.

"Ah, Sasuke! Are you alright? Where were you hurt? Did you treat those wounds properly?" the woman embraced her son not bothering the 'watching' people. Her over-motherly reaction caused much of a scene and Sasuke was much too embarrassed to react.

Sakura smiled at their relationship which reminds her of hers.

"Mother…you should have informed me that you were coming…" whispering, he uttered with a slight blush.

"Why? You don't like surprises?" the elderly woman giggled. "Do you know how worried I was when I heard you got hurt? I could not get an early flight or else I could have been here sooner."

"I am alright, there is nothing to be worried about," Sasuke assured her.

"Nothing to be worried about? Hah, don't give me that, like I would be. You know how care less you are!" Mikoto is in 'mother-mode'. "I have decided to stay until I see you in full recovery!"

"F-Full recovery?!" Sasuke choked. "Mother, I am doing fine."

"Blah, blah, blah. Save it young man, my decision is final and I would like to take this opportunity to check up on the princess' progress. I heard Madame Louise had a tough time with her," giggled Mikoto again.

"Absolutely, ma'am. She is most rambunctious!"

"Hey, it is you who is being so fussy!" Sakura rebuked from behind.

"Why, princess. Your ma—"

"Easy there Madame, there is nothing to fret over now. For** I** am here," did that sound threatening to Sakura with that evil smirk the Madame posed was not convincing that Mikoto's coming was such of a good idea.

Sakura gulped.

* * *

"Zzz…Raspberry…cheesecake…wait…for…me…zzz…" the pink haired female muttered in her sleep.

"Princess! Princess, where are you?!" a muffled call.

"Zzz…I'm…here…don't go…chocolate…fudge…zzz…"

"Princess! Where are you?! Ah, there you—Princess?!" Mikoto gasped to her bewilderment when she found the pink haired princess sleeping in the Jacuzzi.

"Zzz…where are you going... triple cheese burger…zzz…"

"Princess why are you sleeping in there?! Princess please wake up!" Mikoto called.

"Wha—Candy witch, kyaa!"

"What is the matter, princess, mother?!" Sasuke rushed into the room upon hearing Sakura's screams subsequently she came running out and shielded herself behind the male's back.

'Ouch! It still hurts, princess!' Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Candy witch? It's only my mother, princess."

"Huh?" Sakura rubbed her blurry eyes to take a better look. "Oops…Hehe, sorry," Sakura giggled sheepishly at her mistake.

"Really, Sasuke. I can see why Madame Louise is having a problem. You must have been spoiling her!" said Mikoto.

"I am not spoilt, it's very normal that anyone would freak out when you show up like that. Moreover, it's in the middle of the night!" Sakura retorted.

"Erm, princess. It's already morning…" Sasuke uttered. 'Her old character is back again…' and it was nice to see her in that.

"Morning?! It's still so dark outside!" glancing over the window and true, it was pitch black.

"It is five in the morning, till what time do you expect to sleep in?" Mikoto raised a brow.

"F-FIVE?! Are you crazy, I won't wake up until the sunrises or maybe not until noon!" Sakura stormed. "Now all of you out, I'm heading back to bed!"

"Now just wait a minute, missy!" swiftly Mikoto grabbed the teenager by the arm preventing the female from proceeding away.

'Missy? Did she just call me missy instead of princess?' not that she mind.

"There is much to learn especially that attitude of yours. From today onwards, you'll be taking lessons with me," said Mikoto.

"N-No way! Sasuke, say something!"

"You** will** listen to me and that's final. Right, Sasuke," the woman is indeed terrifying, not even the butler dared to oppose but to remain sealed.

'Not good. Not good. Not good!' Sakura's mind screamed.

* * *

Hours later…

"Very nice, very nice, don't you think, Madame?" Mikoto said in praise.

"Indeed, ma'am. I just love how those corsets were laced!" a cunning grin on the oh-so-finally in getting Sakura fully dressed.

"I'm…dying…I'm…dying…!" Sakura wheezed with a stiff back.

Soon, came a polite knock at the door followed with Sasuke entering. He stunned momentarily the minute he set his eyes on Sakura in a light yellow English-like dress with decorative laces that enhanced her womanly gestures and that her pink hair was…suiting.

Mikoto smirked to herself when she caught her son staring like that.

"B-Butler! Quit…staring…help me…I can't...breathe…you won't want me…to die!" Sakura threatened.

"Mother, I think—"

"Quit spoiling her, she'll get used to it soon. Next, we shall-"

THUD!

"Oh my, princess!" cried the Madame.

"Quickly, Madame, untie the corset, open the windows!"

Mikoto sighed.

* * *

Again, an hour later...

Corsets just don't agree with Sakura, the young female complained on how it almost took her life after regaining consciousness. Mikoto was not too pleased with the princess' own fitting of jeans and tees, she got the teenager into a simple short dress which she called it the commoner's dress instead.

As long as there is no corset required, Sakura would just have to be obedient and wear that dress!

However...

"Head straight. Back straight. Walk straight. Hands in place!"

This…despite that Mikoto had 'angelic' features, her smile and the way she speak was **DECEIVING**! She is a complete another copy of Uchiha Sasuke ( Er, actually it is the opposite, Sasuke inherits her! ).

"Stupid, stupid, stupid heels! Why must it be heels!" softly uttering behind clenched teeth. She was forced into some killer heights that killed her feet before she could start walking and for the first time, Sakura felt that walking along a straight line seemed so impossible.

"Straight! Straight! Straight!" demand Mikoto with her threatening cane.

"As expected from you, ma'am, only you could rein in such a 'wild horse' even I could not do it myself," the Madame was most pleased with the sight.

'Wild horse?! You dare call me a horse granny!' Sakura glared.

"You flatter me much Madame Louise. I was simply just doing the **usual**, her character is exactly like her mother," Mikoto giggled.

"Aa, that reminds me the late Queen was also once a mischievous princess and you, ma'am certainly made her into a true princess…It was so unfortunate that that tragic accident…"

"Yes, very unfortunate…" Mikoto's voice sank.

"That accident…it was clearly a set up," the Madame spoke in the utmost whisper yet Sakura could hear. Their conversation is certainly interesting.

"Madame, please be careful with that."

"It was not only I who suspected that the accident was the act of **that** vile man."

'Was she referring to Madara?' Sakura thought innerly while she continued to act as though she wasn't eavesdropping. Mikoto was silent.

"How cruel! He had already taken the Queen's life and still…he want Fugaku's or perhaps he wanted them both from the start!" the conversation is heated up, Sakura just had to pay attention to it.

"Hush, Madame. We have no proof if **he** was actually behind all this," even if Mikoto knew who was the suspect she was utterly helpless and to turn to a sullen expression.

"I felt so sorry for you ma'am and yet you stood strong for Sasuke's sake…"

"But yet, Sasuke still had to bear a heavy burden as long as he carries that…dreadful oath…" Mikoto's brows arched sadly.

'That oath again…' it piqued Sakura.

* * *

Nightfalls, Sakura's room…

The sound of the rumbling thunders indicate that rain is about to fall later tonight, Sakura is excited about it, she just loved the sound of the rain pour that accompanies her to bed.

"Have a good night's rest, princess. Good night," Mikoto greeted after she had assured that Sakura was tucked into bed ( Not the Jacuzzi ).

"Uchiha-san…" Sakura's call halted the leaving woman's tracks.

"You may just call me Mikoto, princess. Is there anything the matter?" she watched Sakura removed herself from bed, walked up to her.

"I know I may not be in position to stick into the family matters but…I need to know…" Sakura spoke in a desperate tone within her words. "Please tell me more about this oath that Sasuke bear. Please tell me what history that was in place between the Queen and Sasuke's father…"

Abrupt questions surprised the composed woman. Mikoto hesitated, staring back in a pair of jaded eyes that shone a light of great interest to acquire such knowledge and as a princess she actually had the right to such history.

What good will it bring if she were to speak, she posed cautious means against the princess initially but somehow she sensed a strong feeling that this pink haired female might be able the only person who could save her son...

* * *

Feeling the chill of the marble floor underneath her bare soles, Sakura sneaked out into the dark corridors of the night, only generous dim lights guided her path to where she was headed. As she hoped earlier, rain poured endlessly with thunders that struck with dramatic effects as in those horror movies.

The night was late, no others around as the whole residence was at sleep. To Sakura, it was a moment of freedom where there were no rules to follow, no one to listen to and no Madame. Everything was at rest. It was just the night, the rain, the thunder and Sakura.

Tonight should have been perfect, not until the conversation earlier with Mikoto and the storm had kept her awake. It was all because of worry. She could not shove away such worry that wells inside her to the extent she just had to get out to check up on **him**.

And here she is…the Butlers' Quarters.

Ah, yes.

She hate to admit but there was no helping it that her heart unconsciously cared for the male who would be most afraid tonight.

Standing by **his** door, her knuckles were prepared to rap. Thinking twice that it was this late, it wouldn't be too appropriate if others were to find out that the princess had sneaked out of her room just to meet the butler. It would draw a certain suspicion.

And again, **he** wasn't too nice when his threat came to mind…but….

Just because of that 'but',

'He isn't such of a person…' she changed her mind, clutching the shirt on her chest.

It is just not her to hesitate, quickly she reached out for the knob not bothering to knock. Her intuition tells her it was unlocked and true it was.

She entered, the darkness was the first to greet her. The room was engulfed by it except for a few windows which allowed the night's light to enter and by the flickering light of bright lightning, she was able to catch a glimpse of a crouching shadow.

It was not an object neither a furniture.

"Sasuke…?" she quickly approached him. Just like how it was during that night at camp, when thunder erased all of his senses placing him into a state of terror.

"Sasuke. Sasuke," she crouched over to the male and by her calls, he lifted his head to face her.

"Sakura…" he grabbed her wrist, gripping it tight. Sakura could feel is uncontrollable trembles. "Sakura, I would never…never…bring myself to hurt you…please don't leave…"

That was all so sudden and Sakura believed her ears that she was clear to every word he expressed. Moreover, she believed that he must have had kept those words bottled which he find it hard to tell her and it was her fault that she had been causing him to feel guilty. To think that he was cold and merciless, this was rather surprising and she want to believe that every word he said to her was sincere, was Sasuke.

How can she not forgive him when he took all the courage to apologize even if was indirect, she understood. She felt funny when she had the tendency to listen to him right from the start and that she could feel her heart sink whenever he got hurt.

"Don't worry…I won't…" her words had truly assured him.

Her heart pounded when his arms subconsciously pulled her close to him, resting his head against her shoulder. Her heart raced till her chest hurt and hardly did she realize that she held her breath.

This wasn't supposed to happen!

Sasuke could be so unpredictable, so scary, so loving. Sakura carefully reacted by stroking the back of his head to assure him further, she lowered her eyes.

This wasn't supposed to happen, should it?

If…

If, he wasn't a butler,

If she hadn't met him as her butler, she might probably…her heart is swaying. Badly. One moment she swore to avoid him and the next she wanted to care for him. Was it out of pity? She don't want to know what feelings that she had in store for this male and if it was out of pity, so let it be. It's for the better.

Wait. What was she thinking?

They were only acquainted, of princess and butler. Once he had what he wanted, they will return to be themselves…will they?

Flashback to the conversation of Sakura and Mikoto earlier that evening…

"Please Mikoto-san…" the pink haired female begged to Mikoto's answerless silence.

"The Uchiha House of Butlers, butlers were famous for their loyalty and loyalty is absolute which makes us Uchihas a proud clan in service of the Royal House for generations," initate Mikoto.

"Madara is an Uchiha, does that make him a butler?" the young female questioned.

"He is born to be and he should be…however, his distinguished character other than being a butler had caused great tragic," Mikoto paused.

"He felt that he was being unfairly treated by the Royal family who he thinks they are in favour of Uchiha Fugaku, Sasuke's father and also he thinks that he could be more than being a mere butler thus he ripped away that loyalty principle in his heart. As a result, his actions caused him a great deal that he had to be punished, to death."

"But he is here…alive!"

"He shouldn't be!" Mikoto posed as if she wished Madara was dead. "He had pulled the strings and he made Fugaku being accused into attempt to overthrowing the Royal family, betray the Queen! In order to restore loyalty and in order to save all other Uchihas from death sentence, Fugaku swore an oath of loyalty."

Sakura remained silent, here comes the vital part of history.

"Fugaku sacrificed himself by that oath that he will follow the Queen to her grave whenever as a symbol of loyalty and should the Queen spare everyone else in return. No longer, the accident took the Queen's life and so does Fugaku keeps is promise. After then, so shockingly Madara stepped in as Minister, he brought all Uchihas pledge that same oath making himself an exception," she paused momentarily, gritting her teeth. Soon they heard the rain fall. "He wanted all of us to live in despair, watching our soul suffer brings him joy…"

"Tonight, this rain…reminds me of Fugaku's passing. Sasuke witnessed his father's death when he was very young…I shouldn't have let Sasuke if I knew it will hurt him..."

Sakura could hear the cracking voice of the elderly woman and held back tears that wished to fall as she continued to speak.

"It was all Madara!" the woman burst aloud in a stern tone, her teeth began to clatter in despise of the mentioned name. "He will do whatever to kill Sasuke, he want my son to die just like how his father did. That man is insane!"

Sakura did not know what say, the hatred that was shouldered by the Uchiha family, not just Sasuke alone towards that one man. She felt herself stiffened, this was all so unexpected. Subsequently after their conversation turned silent, she watched Mikoto fall to her knees before her.

"M-Mikoto-san?! What are you doing, please don't be this way," the teenager was shocked, never 'the knee' was to her liking.

"I know I am a mere servant that has no right to make requests. Sasuke is all I have, I beg of you please…free my son. I can sacrifice anything as long my son doesn't have to die, anything…" shedding tears, the woman begged with all her heart and desperate she is. "Please, free my son."

This was so out of her expectations again as if Mikoto was telling her to do the impossible and the throne is the only way, to be Queen is the only way which was impossible!

She is a fake…yet both mother and son are expecting so much from her. They really think she could.

Flashback ends…

RUMBLE RUMBLE!

Thunder flashed with a fearsome bright light, Sasuke quickly squint his eyes due to fear. Sakura held him tight.

'It must have been hard for him…to watch death…' and this thunder that recalls it before Sasuke, a trauma that will live forever in him.

"Don't worry, I'm here…," Sakura lowered her eyes, muttering behind thunders. "Fake or not, I will get you out of this. I promise…"

And that moment she realized that Sasuke is just a boy, an innocent boy, not a butler.

He shouldn't have been a butler…

* * *

**Chapter 22~ (finally, i have been working day and night on this chap)  
**

**hope you enjoyed it. (or did i overdid things...?)**

**i added a few more lines to segregate some of the parts for easy reading (i hope you don't mind)...and for better understanding and sorry for some thick conversation lines ( in some parts- i hope not to kill my poor reader's eyes...sorry )**

**really and seriously, i need some REVIEWS...if you can kindly an willingly to give me some on the story for ( thanks in adv ):  
**

**-any parts that complicates the story or**

**-spelling or grammar error (try my best to reduce them to min)**

**-whatever you feel like commenting...(cause i didn't get much feedback...don't really know how readers think about this story...)**

**anyway i will still work on the next chap...hope to publish it asap if i can. :D**


	23. Chapter 23 : Stained with Love and Blood

**All right! Chapter 23 is here!**

**First of all I want to thank you for your kind reviews :D. About the spelling/grammar error was sooooooooo embarrassing and I apologize for making such stupid mistakes, thanks for correcting me and I will try to write long chapters ( I hope the length won't tend to kill my reader's eyes- so I will try to organize it properly…with some lines that is…)**

**And I also wanna apologize that if the previous chap was 'ugly' in some parts but it has to be as that was how history was ( cliché, it is always ugly when it comes to history ) and if I may, that I would still need a few more parts to be a little ugly. (pls don't kill me yet, I am so sorry but I certainly must pour it in ).**

**And again, i apologise for the delay in my update (got lots and lots of busy stuff and another exam haunts me again...sob sob sob! )**

**Hope you enjoy this chap! :D**

**Warning : things will get a little bloody ( also as per title )! And let's put a little twist to the story, shall we. XD**

* * *

**Black Butler**

**Chapter Twenty Three : Stained with Love and Blood**

"One, two, three."

"Again. One, two, three."

"No, no, no. Again, head straight!"

"Stupid heels! Stupid waltz! Crazy woman!" muttering her curses under her breath, not daring to squeak it too loud. 'Watch out for the cane!' Sakura reminded.

Whenever Mikoto wields it, Sakura could just imagine the stinging pain though she knew the woman was actually holding back. She could tell even the all-so professional and composed Sasuke would turn a little extra careful, Mikoto sure knows how to deal with children or perhaps discipline is her primal game.

"Pardon me, princess. Did you say something?" Sakura stiffened.

"No. No. Absolutely not."

"Alright, from the beginning with the music," said the elderly woman and there goes the three-time waltz beat, all slow and musical.

"This is insane…"

"Pardon?" Mikoto do have sharp ears.

"Nothing." Sakura pouted, there isn't a choice. Waltz isn't her thing.

"In time. Steady. Look at the mirror not your feet." Mikoto is all eyes on the clumsy princess. "Head straight. Right, now step bac-."

"W-Whoa! Ouff!...Oww…" Mikoto sighed. This princess is hopeless…

"Are you alright, princess?"

"No…" Sakura dusted herself.

"Alright, from the beginning again."

'Hey, I said no didn't I?!' said inner Sakura.

"What? Again? Can we take a break, Mikoto-san? We've been waltzing for like…hours!" Sakura pouted when the elderly woman refused. "Plus, these are killing my feet and I don't waltz!" taking off her heels.

"It's not just waltz, there is tango, salsa and etcetera," waving that threatening cane while Mikoto spoke.

"And street dancing!" added the pink haired female cheerfully.

"Yes and stre-Heavens no! Where did you get that idea?!"

"Cause the idea lives within me," Sakura pulled a few moves and indeed got Mikoto clapping for it.

"Impressive…but that won't get you to the ballroom," subsequently she uttered bluntly. "Now, let's carry on with waltz as we don't street dance in ballrooms."

"Aww, you are just being traditional! I waltz like a penguin and you think I can dance in ballrooms?"

"Practice is all there is to it," Mikoto said confidently. "And I will certainly be your guide so there is nothing to worry about."

Sakura mumbled under her breath, lowering her eyes in dislike. She even starting to curse this ballroom invitation which arrived recently this morning held by the Royal House. On top of that, it would be next Spring!

It is months away and Mikoto said that she should be fully prepared as a princess in order to stand a chance against the other princess! And the very first thing that Sakura need is to learn the ways of the ballroom. How she hated ballroom parties, they are all slow and full of gossip. She hadn't been to one but she could imagine it, just like in those soap operas that airs every Sunday night of her mother's favourite.

It's just **BORING**!

"Questions, young lady?"

"It's just so difficult to waltz and I'm going solo at this…" there were no ends to the teenager's complaints, hoping that her point could allow her to escape.

KNOCK KNOCK.

"I apologize for the intrusion, princess, mother there is something I would like to discuss with the prin—" the butler appeared right on time.

"Ah, Sasuke. Right on time! Set aside whatever you had in mind for now and would you be so kind to assist the princess in her training."

'I knew it. I knew it, she just won't let me go that easily! Stupid butler, of all times must you make my life harder than it already is?!'

As told, Sasuke approached the pink haired female, made his bow,

"May I have this dance, princess?" he hurled out his hand while the other placed behind his back. He is doing the formals. With Mikoto staring at her, Sakura couldn't back down even if she wanted to and without a choice, accepted Sasuke.

Very gently he placed his hand on her waist in which sent a chill down to her bones, it was awkward and she tried not to show. Moreover, they were only inches apart that she could feel his breath.

"Man, I hate this…"

"Mother will not be satisfied if you don't pull this off properly," he heard her even when she uttered it in an inaudible whisper.

"I know! Just keep your distance, butler!" she growled fiercely.

This is a practical joke! In broad daylight, the princess is being this close to her butler, talk about sneaking into his room in the middle of the night. Does Mikoto have no common sense of what she is doing…or maybe it's a set up!

The music begun and the ideal pair were dancing so…not ideally.

"Steady, princess. Keep your head straight, face Sasuke not your feet! I don't think my boy is not up to some standards, he is quite popular among the ladies!" Mikoto joked.

"Mother…" Sasuke blushed.

Ugh, Mikoto is actually trying to promote her son. Sure Sasuke had 'The Killer Looks' that every other woman would rank him 'ideal'. If Sakura hadn't met him as her butler, she might brand him the same. However, currently she could think that he is just a man with a mask.

"I am trying to get this right and sorry to disappoint you that I am not one of those ladies you are referri—" she tripped, Sasuke held her tight to prevent her fall but instead…

"Yeowch!"

"Oh my…I'm so sorry, are you okay?" Sakura was terrified and it is embarrassing when dancing is also about foot-stepping business!

"Yes, I am fine," although it hurt real badly. He heard her sigh in dismay.

* * *

At the courtyard…

One of Sakura's favourite retreats from hellish clutches of training where she could hide behind bushes until the coast is clear from hunting maids and butlers. Of course, except for one butler or perhaps he is the only one who knows where to find her. And the good side of Sasuke is that he did not seem to expose her, instead he joins her little game of hide and seek. His mother was probably right, he did spoiling her sometimes, break some rules and be ignorant for her sake. Wonder when he started to pick such habits? She totally wrecks his professional reputation.

Sasuke stood in his butlery pose, stiff with his hands carefully placed with his grace while he watched the young female 'enjoyed' the garden swing and she was rough on it. It concerns him whenever she did that especially when he heard slight creaks and squeaks. She certainly has the intent to destroy.

"Stupid waltz! Stupid ballroom party! Who would want to attend a ballroom party?!" Sakura just can't stop mumbling, it annoys the butler much.

"Princess, please refrain from mumbling. It isn't too ladylike," Sasuke advised earning him a glare. She is becoming a bossy princess for sure.

His mother is certainly right about him, he is spoiling her! She has the tendency to spout whatever she thinks she is right about at him and he would not fight back.

"You know I don't waltz!" she abruptly stopped and shot up from her seat.

"Yes, I understand, princess but it is part of being 'princess'."

"Ch!" she rudely snorted at him. "When I get to the throne, I will certainly make street dance being part of a ballroom party entertainment!" Sasuke rolled his eyes at her ridicule.

'I think the world will be in chaos if you are Queen…' not having too much confidence in her.

"Hey I am serious!" she stomped her feet, he smirked at her before it faded. He ensured that their surroundings were clear before he started his sensitive issue that he had been holding back.

"Sakura," he initiated to capture her attention. "About the upcoming ballroom party, I suggest that you be extra careful."

"Yeah, I know..." carefree she is.

"This is serious, Sakura. I am afraid that Madara is on the move. That party is all his doing by the name of Princess Toruhiko. We don't know how he will strike and he isn't a guy with simple plots. I suggest that—"

"I'm afraid that those killer heels will kill me before he does!" she isn't being serious, at all!

For once in her life, can't she be a little more serious whenever he tries to talk important matters with her? Especially when her life might be at stake! The fact that her head lacks something call 'reasoning' and sometimes, he just wanted to be rough at her though he had to keep his patience at bay. She should show her title some gratitude for saving her everytime when he wanted to piss off.

"Sak—" the sound of Sakura's phone cut the butler short. He was much annoyed with this pink head's character, she tend to ignore his heed.

"Opps, sorry it's a message," she smiled sheepishly.

'Surrender the jewel by sunset or else there will be bloodshed.'

A short text, a curious pink brow raised as Sakura read it again. Moreover, it was from an unknown number, probably it was sent to her by mistake, she thought to herself. Though it was a mistake, those words were gory to begin with. Who would ever send messages this…threatening?

"What is it?" the butler asked due to her prolonged silence and constant staring.

"Nah, this fella must have mistaken," subsequently, deleting it.

"I see."

"Why? You don't believe me?" Sakura roughly fall back onto the swing with a crack.

Sasuke watched her, she is seriously going to bring that thing down, he sighed. However, that wasn't something to place much worry about, he was more concerned about that text message earlier and curiosity rose in him. The slightest of her expression tells him that she wasn't too honest.

* * *

Evening hours, Sakura prefer to shut herself away in her own room when it comes to her favourite comedy commercials airing at this hour. Slumped in her couch with fluffy pillows to cushion her is the best!

"Haha! What an idiot! Hahaha…haha…ha…" it was only half of the show yet her laughter did not last but to be replaced by silence and creased brows before turning to the day outside. It was already sunset of an orange glow of dark that it was almost red.

Red.

The sudden goosebumps crept within her the moment she recalled the message earlier by the cue. Her fingers ceased to proceed to the inbox of her phone when she attempted to review the text she deleted. She should have refrain herself from that habit of deleting messages on the spot, she regretted and those words…weren't empty.

"Bloodshed…" she lowered her eyes. "Jewel…what jewel?"

Something is amiss, she could not determine but she could just feel her skin turn cold and the uneasy disturbance roused from the back of her mind have her in no means to sit in idle any longer, she had to get to somewhere but where?

Something is amiss, her mind repeated as if her six sense is kicking hard on her.

Something is going to happen…

"Argh, darn it! What's going on?!" frustrated, she kicked the foot her desk and underestimated the oak that constructs it.

"Oww! Oww! Oww!" falling to her bottom, quickly she tended to her aching foot and again regretting how stupid she was.

"Aww, poor me…" whilst massaging every of her toes, her birthmark that lies on the sole of her foot caught her attention. She was thankful that it was hidden at the utmost bottom of her. It would look ugly if it were to stand out too much.

Yeah, she had a birthmark and not many knew about it except for herself, obviously and of course her parents. Well, they were the ones who raised her though they were adopted. Basically, they knew all about her. It's normal!

And according to her mother, this birthmark had brought about the name 'Sakura', it shaped almost like a flower of pink. Sakura never liked her mark, flower or not, it felt as if it was something to be shouldered. She sighed.

"Mom…," how she missed home.

How she wished to be there at that little old apartment, watch that small television with both her parents instead of watching alone in front of a cinema-sized screen.

"Maybe I could call home. Yeah, I should," impatiently she dialed.

Right, here goes. She is getting excited, hoping her call would surprise them.

TOOT TOOT.

TOOT TOOT.

Sakura waited, assuming that mom must be busy in the kitchen and dad must have fell asleep in front of the television, one of those annoying traits of men. She giggled to herself thinking about it.

TOOT TOOT.

TOOT TOOT.

She continued to wait as her fingers started to rap impatiently. Moreover, it was unusual for her parents to delay picking up. Maybe they went out, she guessed.

'No, not at this hour,' she was confident at her answer.

TOOT TOOT.

TOOT TOOT.

"Hey, mom—"

"Sorry the number you have dialed cannot be—" Sakura cancelled the call before the all-so annoying default operator could finish. Frowning, she attempted again.

"Sorry the number—"

Sakura's heart started to pound in fear, it's rare that both of her phone calls failed to reach home but there wouldn't be of such coincidence, would it?

Whoa, cliché but there was no helping it even if it is just like in those movies as though something bad is about to happen!

Seriously, something isn't right.

"Nah! Probably the line is…" before she could allow herself to finish, she sprinted out from her room. Waiting no more, she had to head home. Seeing is believing, right?

It was not an easy task to sneak out during evening hours from the royal residence for the Madame had her orders clearly stated that the princess should be tightly guarded. However, nothing could possibly stop this mischievous princess to get what she wants.

* * *

The appearance of that familiar old block was much to the pink haired female's delight. Home here she come! Her pace hastened and swiftly did she 'flew' up those breath-taking stairs without breaking a sweat.

Home!

The back of her mind uttered with joy and the eagerness to meet both that she yearned to embrace. And that she came to the door which was slightly left ajar, Sakura couldn't help but to smile to herself and was greeted with the wonderful aroma of soup. Her favourite! She never regretted sneaking out for home every time even when she had to face the Madame and now Mikoto with a mouth full of excuses. It was worth it all. And being home is all pleasant and relieving.

'Dad is careless again…'

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" giving the door a slight push, the door swung open.

To her curiosity that the apartment was not lit, only but the light of the evening glow painted the walls with a dim eerie orange. That doesn't really matter now.

"Man, why is it so dark…in…here…" her voice died away into silence. Standing at the door rooted on the spot with her voice lost for words, she stared perplexed.

There was not only the smell of mother's wonderful soup of her favourite, there was also toufu topped with fried onions and sauce and did her nose picked up the minty sauce for lamb. She was about to chuckle at the secretive feast her parents were throwing. However, she paused when her senses picked up another unavoidable stench.

"Ugh…," her nose retracted. Closing the door behind her, removed her shoes before she paced her way in and that the uncomfortable silence was all there is to greet her homecoming.

Strange…or maybe her parents are trying to surprise her? What for? It's not like it's her birthday or did she achieved anything special. How she hated surprises sometimes when she couldn't figure it out.

Never mind that, for now she got to seek them out of their hiding not when she accidently stepped onto something that creep her out.

"Mom. Da—Eww, what's this?!" Sakura snapped.

She examined a bit, though it was dark and all she could see was some thick dark liquid that soaked her feet and realizing that it was the source of that stench she picked up earlier. This smell…

"B-Blood…," her jaw trembled and she trembled more when she came to notice it wasn't all that was at her feet.

Blood was everywhere! The couch was soaked with it, stained at the edges of curtains and smudged against walls. Bloody handprints, they are everywhere!

This is horror!

What on earth happened?!

And the phone, it was toppled off the usual shelf, destroyed.

What on earth happened?!

Sakura's mind screamed in terror! She was so horrified to the extent she had forgotten how to breathe for that second and all she could do was stand rooted on the spot.

"S-Sakura…?" a weak voice startled the teen from behind.

Sakura turned to face a dark silhouette before she could recognize that it was only her mother with a knife in hand, a blood dripping knife. Immediately, the woman unarmed herself, dropping her blade onto the floor and reached out for her returned daughter.

"M-Mom…? Mom!" the young female rushed to embrace the woman.

"W-Why are you…here, Sakura?!" Sana's voice was soft and trembling, she swallowed hard when pain hit her.

"M-Mom, you are b-bleeding!" the teen gasped with her eyes starting to well with tears when she came to notice great amount of blood came rushing out of a wound in her mother's abdomen and there was no mistaking it for a bullet hole.

"M-Mom. Hurry we have to get you to the hosp-!" Sana's refusing grip stopped her.

"T-There is no time…Sakura. I want you to l-listen to me…," more blood started to flow out everytime Sana struggled to speak, squinting her eyes to endure the pain.

"There is still time! You can't give up!" Sakura panicked and when Sana refused again, the young teen started to melt into tears.

"I am not giving up, Sakura. I just want to do what I can before I couldn't, I don't want to regret…" a gentle smile lit on the woman's face. Sakura stayed silent in tears.

This shouldn't be happening. Why is this happening?!

"L-Listen carefully, Sakura…I was a selfish woman…because of you, you changed me and make me do the right things in life…" in her other hand she revealed something round yet it was coated with blood, she placed it into Sakura's hands who would stare curiously in return. "This is who you should be…This jewel is of your birthright…"

Subsequently, Sana went down to her knee, a gesture which butlers did, of which she hated, of which she was afraid. Sakura is afraid. Was it what she thought it was?

Is this the tune that truth is about to be told?

"Princess Tamahiko…" familiar, it was all too familiar.

A name that the butler mentioned, it was the name of the princess who was the rightful heir to the throne. A character which Haruno Sakura was 'hired' to play and never did she suspect that it was hers afterall. Words were far beyond her capability to express from her lips as she was ripped her off her ability to speak.

"The rightful sovereign to the throne, you are the heir of the Queen herself, Princess Tamahiko." Sana repeated that name, making truth crisp and clear hoping to ingrain it into the staring female knowing another chance would not come by.

"S-Stop this, mom. This isn't time to joke around!" Sakura chuckled, hoping it wasn't true but the air that filled the eyes of Sana spells no word of denial.

"Since the day you called me 'mom', I could never bare to kill you…" Sana smiled, with the littlest tears that lined her eyes with the sudden change in topic.

"K-Kill me…?" Sakura was astonished.

"I, Uchiha Sana is an assassin. Under the orders of Uchiha Madara, I disguised myself in service to the Queen on a mission to assassinate royal family and to create an 'accident' is the plot!" Sana was stern in her words spewed with facts of history. "Back then, I was naïve, I was nothing but a silly woman who would listen to orders without questioning not until the Queen placed her utmost trust in me…"

"The Queen knew there would be an assassination and did she suspect Uchiha Fugaku colluding with Madara by mistake, branding him a traitor. But I…she entrusted me with her baby in flee to safety, that is you, Princess Tamahiko," the teary woman looked up to face the bewildered female's face.

Sakura was stoned with her mouth agape.

"It was an opportunity flying straight into my arms! I was about to do it…not until when you stared at me with those innocent green eyes calling me 'mom'…" a wide smile plastered on Sana while tears continued to trickle down her cheeks. It was tears of joy. "You were just so young and innocent…"

"My own daughter died before you came to me. Here you are in my arms as if I was gifted another chance by God to be a mother. I can no longer kill! How can i?!"

"Forgive me. Forgive me, princess!" Sana lowered her head in shame.

Staring at the woman before her, Sakura's brows creased unbelievingly to what she was being forced to consume.

"So you were saying that everything all this while was a lie? Both of you? Those debts…Being a family…?" the pink headed female shuddered.

"Those debts were a lie, Hojin and I made it up in order for us to escape from Madara's track-downs. We hid here, in the lowest community of the country, hoping that he could not find us. But Madara…he is everywhere!" words spoken with rage. "For you to live, you must never return to the throne, we promised him that. And now, he wants the jewel a sovereign proof!" Sana trembled clutching onto Sakura's hand staining it with blood.

A jewel of sovereign proof.

Why does that butler never mention anything about such an important piece of information? Did he actually knew who she was from the beginning?

Sakura sunk to the floor, biting the lower of her lip. Both Sana and Hojin did all they could to protect her and yet it was her, who placed them in danger and their lives were the price they paid. She shouldn't have been greedy! She shouldn't have agreed with Deidara right from the start! And that butler…

Stupid! Stupid! Stupid Sakura!

There were no words could she express her guilt only but to shed tears, there was no way that she could turn back time, correct her mistake even if she wished to live a poor life forever, it was better than this!

No way, there is no way now!

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been greedy. I was greedy, mom!" anguish, her heart could feel the uncontrollable sourness that pains her chest.

Sana stroke her thumb against her daughter's pale cheek while her other hand reached for Sakura's jewel.

"Madara's henchmen is going all out to obtain **this**, today will not be the last attempt. Your father risked his life to protect this in his own body. What he is trying to protect is **you **not the princess of who you are, he said last…" bloody hands trembled into reach out for an air ticket. "Leave, Sakura. Leave this filthy country. Save yourself!"

"Oh, mom! Why are you all doing this?! I am not…I am not worth it all!" Sakura shouted. "I should have agreed to leave earlier…Oh, mom!" she regretted.

Oh, how many times she had to regret in a day.

"Hush, dear. What is done is done. You are everything that this world is worth of to us…" Sana smiling, her vision started to blur.

It is time.

"Mom! Mom!" Sakura cried frantically when the woman grew weak, falling into her arms. "Please don't…Oh, Mom!"

"Hehe…'Mom' it always has a nice ring to it…no matter how many times you call it," chuckling. "Sakura, know, that my love for you is true. Both of us never lied loving you." Sakura nodded vehemently.

"I love you too, mom…I love you too…"

"Live…Trust no one…but your…self…" subsequently silence drew over. Everything was quiet where silence was the loudest.

"M-Mom…?" Sakura called whisperingly to of no reply.

"U…chi…ha…," in a low growl.

Loneliness is what dwells her mind.

* * *

It was not a surprising matter that the princess had stolen out of the royal residence, Sasuke would have himself sealed shut and acted as if he hadn't 'contributed' by allowing Sakura to escape in which Mikoto and the Madame makes a great fuss about it. He had worried less about Sakura's little escape as he expects her to get some fresh air about in an hour or so before she returns, however, her disappearance today was rather late. The fact that the day has grown dark and it was past dinner hours. He started to panic, of course in his composed manner. An Uchiha is all about professionalism.

And he had to keep it at that until the Undercover Agents finds that mischievous kitten. It wasn't too pleasant when he finally received a phone call from Naruto who successfully found his princess in the least expected place.

Down at the bar, where alcohol and cigarette smoke dominates the air with THE beat that paces the heart instead of the heartbeat of its own. Sasuke find these disagreeable to himself, never for once he entered such a place unnecessarily.

"Oi! Over here!" he heard the familiar blonde, one of those Agents called piercingly through this disastrous music and did he saw a certain pink haired female at the counter. Stealthily he approached them.

"Man, you're slow!" Naruto complained to the raven male's dislike, never mind that now. Sakura was muttering a train of complaints to herself while she clung to a bottle of beer.

Not good, Sasuke cursed and it wasn't the only bottle that she filled herself with to make her this drunk. The situation is bad, how could he return in her current condition. Surely Mikoto and Madame would be infuriated. Moreover, it would create great publicity. Speaking about it, he hadn't seen those paparazzi around but to be safe, he better get her out of here.

"Sakura. Come, we must leave at once," Sakura turned to him.

"What do you want? Can't you see I am busy, go away…," groaning due to the drowsiness yet she continue to drown herself with more alcohol. She is torturing herself, Sasuke lowered his eyes and he assumes that something must have happened.

"Sakura, please be reminded that you are a—"

"A what?!" her reaction was abrupt, with both menacing green eyes flashed at him. "A princess?! Hah, what bullshit!" she is angry by her tone and loud enough to catch some others' attention.

Not good, Sasuke warned himself. He should keep things under control before he loses it especially her current temper.

Soon, he noticed the arriving presence of both Hyuuga agents. Neji quickly rushed to the group with some information he wished to speak.

"Dire news," Neji uttered audibly to Sasuke.

"Now is not the time. We have to get the princess out here first," to which Neji agreed upon considering their situation.

"Eh, you," Sakura turned to the Hyuuga male with a drunkard's grin. "You're that…hick…Underpants Agent…hick!"

Neji's brow twitched. Naruto giggled and zipped up when he earned a 'same-goes-to-you' glare.

"You know, Mr. Underpants…I actually…hick…had a thing or two for you…" closing her eyes while maintaining that grin. Sasuke's ears twitched.

"My…," Hinata covered her mouth in surprise.

"Pardon me, princess?" Neji wasn't too sure if he was getting her right.

"Stop calling me that! Princess my ass!" Sakura blared, slamming her palm on the counter, expressing her dislike. "Listen here, Mr. Sweatpants! What I am trying to tell you is that I am in lo—mmpf!"

Sasuke cupped the noisy female's mouth preventing her to speak further before she attracts any more unnecessary attention than she already did. Besides that, he just had to stop her from uttering the unnecessary. He just didn't like the sound of **that** word.

"The princess…sure is honest…" Hinata shyly fiddled with her fingers.

"Shouldn't you at least react the slightest, Neji? The girl confessed her feelings in public! Are you a man or what?!" said Naruto.

"One more word and I'll have you do the chores for every Agent," the Hyuuga threatened. "There is a back door. I have our vehicle prepared earlier."

"Mmph—Uwah! Unhand me this instant!" Sakura wriggled free from Sasuke's clutches.

"We are going back," Sasuke is not being too patient anymore and least did he expect that the pink haired female would dash off onto stage.

"Listen up, butler!" Sakura spoke into the microphone with a pointy finger. Everyone was all ears for the female. "You think you have made me your little puppet? In your dreams cause I am never EVER going to trust you! Liar! Liar! Liar!"

"?!" the word 'stunned' was set upon everyone including the composed butler.

Liar.

A word which rung mercilessly in Sasuke's ears, his brows creased. He was clue when Sakura branded him so and out of the blue she said it. Loud and clear those words are to the extent she was almost screaming.

Was that a crack in her voice he heard?

Something must have happened, Sasuke concluded and it must have been bad. That explains her late return and for her coming to the bar alone.

Trust him?

He wanted to smirk to himself when he thinks she is being naïve but he didn't, to think she was only acquainted, initially. Somehow, he didn't think she was currently. It surprised him when he realized that she actually did…oh, bother…And the worst part is that, she managed to hurt him, with bitter words that is. She just did when it shouldn't happen. He was practically immune to this sort…was he?

"Hn…," he finally let out a smirk, not for her but himself.

THUD!

"Ah, she passed out!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Quickly, get her off stage and leave for the back," ordered Neji

* * *

**As usual, spelling/grammar/shoot at me (pls dun kill me completely)or what so ever...Pls leave them in the REVIEW!**


	24. Chapter 24 : Poison of Insanity

**Hello everyone!**

**I know it has been too long since i updated, super sorry for that. There had been many many stuff going on.**

**Had been feeling excited lately and demotivated at the same time (sorry about the rambling...)**

**I was also working on my latest ff : Wedding Dress Trauma-Young Again (the last sequel!), got some ideas running over there. But don't worry i will finish this story for sure...it's coming to an end anyway (give me few more chaps to write...)**

**so REVIEWS pls...i know i have been persistent about it but...want some motivation to keep me going...:)**

**Tell me what you think about this chap cause i am afraid that i might miss a thing or two or maybe had some loose ends...**

**hope you enjoy it. XD**

**And one more thing... if anyone can come up with a better title for this chap is most appreciated. (this chap's title had my head cracking...and i wasn't too sure about it...) **

**Any titles MORE suitable than THIS pls suggest it. thx!**

* * *

**Black Butler**

**Chapter Twenty Four : Poison Of Insanity**

THUD!

"Ah, she passed out!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Quickly, get her off stage and leave for the back," ordered Neji.

It was totally a scene back then, everyone was practically astonished at the reckless pink haired female a minute before they started to applaud into liking her 'guts'.

Weird bunch of people…

Before the crowd could pursue, Neji had their escape route secured and that the day calls for an end from such places. Sakura was helplessly fast asleep, it was about time that she cooled off. However, it was not the end of the butler and the Agents' miseries.

The point is: how are they supposed to return with a princess reeking of alcohol?

"What now?" Naruto asked understanding the consequences.

"I suppose we should best not return to the Summer residence," Neji uttered. "I suggest that we have the princess spend the night at the Hyuuga manor instead. What do you think?"

"Um, I agree. I will contact father immediately." Hinata nodded, soon making arrangements.

"Uchiha?" Neji turned to the silence struck butler who had his thoughts occupied on his own.

"A-Aa. I think that is best. I apologize for the intrusion," making a curt nod.

Standing in the corridor Sasuke could only remain silent with furrowed brows that could not cease to portray disturbing thoughts that haunts his mind. Neji in pausing silence as he watched the butler's mind ticked uneasily after listening to dire news he had brought forth.

"So Madara has made his move…" finally uttered the butler without taking his gaze off his feet. The matter at hand is serious.

"There were no evidences that it was him…but who else would pull such of a cruel act," said the Hyuuga.

"There were bullet holes in the premise walls, furniture and of course, blood was everywhere." Neji further informed with detail. "It seems that there was a struggle before both man and woman were killed."

Sasuke continued to stay shut to permit more information from the Hyuuga.

"Another thing…you might find this unpleasant…" Neji hung a bit of whom the butler turned his stare at. "Uchiha Sana was a top secret assassin under Madara..."

"What…? An Uchiha?" there was no agitation in Sasuke's voice though he was practically full of it and that his eyes shot dangerously. He would not allow this to slide when it comes down to the Uchiha name but not now.

"It's not surprising that a butler like you have no access to such information. The Agency had them eliminated within the files, only selected Agents knew. It was for the sake of the princess' safety." Neji remained composed with folded arms.

"Hn," was the butler's cold reaction.

"It's funny. Assassins rarely hesitate. Quite a shocking tale that the princess was actually saved by someone such as her," Neji chuckled. "A miracle? The Agency called her the country's new hope and I think I start to believe that now with this…?"

"The jewel?!" startled, Sasuke gasped. Right before his eyes, he was greeted by pure light sparkled from within the gem.

"Where did you get it?!" he growled at the Hyuuga who had it in his possession.

"Easy there. It's not like I stole it or something. Hinata found it in the princess' pocket." Neji handed it over to the opposite male. A few quiet moments were cast between them before Sasuke confirmed the jewel genuine.

"Why…"

Fear clouded the raven male's eyes at the sight of the spherical gem. It was unbelievingly real that he had it in his hands. It was 'the thing' that he was searching for. It is the key to his objective.

"I believe Sakura must have visited the site and I also believe that she must have learnt the truth of her identity…" the Hyuuga male let out a retiring sigh.

These events were contributing to complexity of the current situation and to the initial plan. Even Sasuke himself could hardly be too confident anymore, to think he could outsmart Madara.

It seems he had been underestimating that cruel man, the unpredictable criminal.

'Liar…'

A word horrifyingly echoed.

A word Sasuke could hardly shake off from the very depths of his mind. A word that spewed from the mouth of that pink haired female and she thinks she had the right to brand him.

So what if she did learn the truth?

It could hardly do any harm to Sasuke's plans that he had intended from the very start. A sacrifice or two is just…normal. However, how Sakura tried to drown her sorrows in alcohol made him tick.

'Liar!'

The involuntary repetition was crisp clear ringing at Sasuke's ears. It was no longer some casual word that he could ignore. It was Sakura's painful cry so similar to the moment he once cried…and it had the ability to hurt him in return.

Should he have told her the truth from the start?

Was he able to avoid tragedy if he were to be honest?

He had hurt her…

"From now on, I will have the Agency tighten the security of the princess. Madara is losing his patience," Neji tried concluding.

"And Sakura must have received an invitation of Princess Toruhiko's ballroom party, I presume?" the butler nodded in reply. "I highly doubt that there would be any good."

Silence drew over the Uchiha male as he responded nothing, sinking into his own thoughts.

"Uchiha…?"

"What…?"

"You're spacing out. Have something in mind?"

"Hyuuga…," spoke in a low growl.

"Hm?"

"Let us not confront Sakura about any of these matters, pretend that this conversation has never happened."

"State your reasons butler though I disagree."

Sasuke paused, it wasn't some reason that he could easily describe. The Hyuuga sighed.

"You are complicated. If that is what you want, I'll leave it to you but don't mess up."

That was last night…

* * *

Morning paints a different picture when one gazes out into the view from roofs of tradition while sitting on tatami floors. Wooden slide doors were wide and welcoming of the morning breeze as tranquility was greatly admired.

It was a rare sight to Sasuke since he could hardly breach out of the walls of royalty where he was raised although he did pay formal visits to such premises but not to the extent of permitting himself time to sketch every inch of it.

This is peace…something he had yet to obtain. Probably unachievable?

The Hyuuga manor was built with it and it was not surprising that the Hyuuga House had continuous traditional practices, for instance, kimonos as of daily dressing. Despite of its tranquil façade, the House was none other the headquarters of the Undercover Agency in which the Hyuugas mainly are comprised of.

Surprising that Naruto managed his way in…perhaps it was Hinata…

TACK.

The sound of the bamboo fountain feature made steady tempos in the rhythm of serenity. Without it, silence would have been tormenting.

Peeling his eyes off the world outside, Sasuke glanced over to the sleeping figure of whom he stayed by all night.

If it wasn't for the alcohol that hit her hard, Sakura would have never sleep obediently like this or it was like out of her usual that she preferred the Jacuzzi. Sleeping so soundly in a futon like this was just not…Sakura.

'Sakura…' his eyes softened when his gaze traced every inch of her slumbering features and then he frowned at his overwhelming fear towards a welling sensation.

Sasuke had been sorting this little 'thing' within him for quite some time that it started to develop before he knew it and was beyond control.

What concerns him most is the matter of admitting when identifying was never the problem to begin with. It also clearly explains his growing hesitation …

He hated this. Weakness is what he calls it.

Darn it!

But out of all times, why now?

"Tamahiko…" he murmured to himself then smirking at the bitter taste of irony.

She is going to change from now... something that his mind kept repeating. Don't ask him, he just knew the coming.

'This is wrong…' there was desperation in the butler.

No doubt that it was his fault that brought about to all this. Never did it cross his mind that he would try calling quits to what he had started. He wasn't the type that would back down that easily even if he were to sacrifice what he had to.

This time, it seems he had to reconsider.

"What were to thinking Uchiha Sasuke?!" tearing his gaze away from the female that he was constantly staring but was not strong enough to remain diverted. Somehow, he just had to look at her and only her that could make his heart beat out of time.

He smirked. Why now…?

How silly this is.

"She's all part of the plan and she even agreed to help you didn't she?" talking to himself like a madman and that he realized himself too.

"She is a princess. You are nothing but a butler, Uchiha Sasuke!" He cupped his mouth for saying those words aloud.

What nonsense was he spouting about?

Madness!

He must have been tired…or perhaps watching Sakura this closely made him wanting to admit what he realized. His true feelings…

Haruno Sakura was someone who had found a place in his heart.

Oh boy…

He could feel his head spin out of embarrassment even if he did not say it in her face, admitting was hard. It was scary too but rewarded with a pleasant feeling of satisfaction.

He smiled in him knowing the impossibilities of being requited, considering that her despise towards him and she would further do sooner.

His feelings for her truly made him sway…

How annoying.

Immersed in his own thoughts, Sasuke hardly noticed that he was being watched. It stunned him when he met with a pair of emeralds that he failed to read words that were in store. Filled only with emptiness.

He helped her up into sitting. Anticipating that she might refuse him but didn't surprisingly.

Wasn't she mad at him?

The sound of silence is what shrouds her and none did she spare him her gaze but to examine her unfamiliar surroundings.

"Where am I?" Sakura finally uttered. How Sasuke worried that she might remain speechless around him.

"This is the Hyuuga House…princess," he hesitated upon addressing her by **her** title.

"Hyuuga? Neji and Hinata's?" surprised.

"Yes," he bowed courteous.

"I see…" she said with a careful character which wasn't her own. At all.

She is faking herself towards him and avoids his every possible gaze. Above all, she hadn't attempted to be mad which Sasuke was prepared for. He hid a frown and did his heart sank a little at the accuracy of his conjecture.

Sakura is closing herself. Especially at him.

"Oww…" the female held her hammering head.

"Are you alright Sa—"

"I'm fine." It was an obvious 'stop'.Sasuke understood that he should maintain his distance. "Hangover…I guess," she smirked sarcastically at the end.

"Pardon me, may I come in?" a voice spoke muffled from behind the door who happens to be Hinata, revealing herself after gaining permission.

"Good morning, princess," she lowered herself, bowing in the most traditional way. Sakura noticed how well the light coloured kimono suited the demure female.

"Morning, Hinata. I must have caused you quite the trouble last night," considering her condition and recalling those bottles of beer. Sasuke must have made the decision to avoid returning to the palace, she concluded.

"Oh no no, the Hyuuga House welcomes you much, your Highness," humbly bowing again.

"Anyway, I really should be going." Sakura quickly removed herself off the futon. "Butler." Calling Sasuke in the coldest way without a gaze to spare.

"Yes, your Highness."

"Be prepared, we are leaving," cold again and probably from now on.

Hinata was slightly taken aback by the pink haired female's sudden formality that phrases her words, just like a true princess. The Agency indeed rejoiced by the presence of the jewel, a sign of a new hope to overthrow Madara and the corrupted council. So does Uchiha Sana's death was favourable news as the Agency was able to call a file closed on her case of arrest.

However, Hinata was not too pleased like the rest of the Agency members are. She understood that Sakura might not share their common objective.

"Sakura…" Hinata is worried and Sasuke is no less for sure. "Sakura…are you alright?"

"Yeah. It's just a hangover, I'll be fine," smiling, Sakura diverted the topic. It shouldn't be too surprising if the Agency were to know about the incident. 'I'm sorry, Hinata. I could no longer trust…especially that butler. After all that has happened…'

She decided to act for now, she just wanted to remain being the fake princess she was hired initially and pretended that she knew nothing about her parents'.

'Madara, you'll pay one day…'

"Please, your Highness. You are hurting yourse—"

"Hinata-san." Sasuke's stern voice prevented the Hyuuga from her persistence.

"Forgive me…" Hinata bowed. "If you do not mind, your Highness, my father would love to meet you before you leave."

"Sounds good to me, I should thank him too," Sakura agreed.

* * *

"It is great honour to have you at our humble manor, your Highness!" a man of his late forties bowed in the most respectful way the moment Sakura managed to step into the room, subsequently introducing himself as Hyuuga Hiashi who lead the Hyuuga House.

She didn't like this one bit with all-that 'The Knee' factor and now bowing as if she is being highly worshiped. It's not like she asked for all this now that she is actually of royal blood. The thought sent her speechless a while.

"Princess?" the man called when he received no response from the female.

"Sorry…I wanted to thank you for your hospitality last night," Sakura spoke in gratitude.

"You are much too humble your Highness. I must apologize for any inconveniences and that we may have been disrespectful," Hiashi bowed low again. This is too much… "If I may so humbly request that your Highness would allow me to speak of some matters of utmost importance?"

"S-Sure," Sakura was rather curious at the 'importance' he is referring and immediately did he have his servant fetch tea.

As soon as the introductory session cooled off, everyone who remained seated themselves on tatami floors. Sasuke took his at a fair distance behind Sakura's right while Neji, Hinata and surprisingly Naruto sat in line behind Hiashi where they all faced her. And as expected, tea was served with an exquisite brew in no time. Sakura had to admit that she was glad that she stayed but seeing the desperation in Hiashi to speak with her, she would just have to let tea wait.

"You wanted to speak to me about…?" she initiated. Hiashi bowed shortly again being allowed to speak.

"On behalf of all the members of the Hyuuga House, I wished to be concerned about the safety of your Highness and decided to place our best men in charge as your personal bodyguard," subsequently mentioning the trio who sat behind him.

Sakura reacted none, she was expressionless as if she did not mind the least which she would make a terrible fuss out of it previously. Her silent atmosphere shook the Uchiha's thoughts, he did not expect her out-of-the-usual reaction.

"They will be on duty twenty four-seven no matter where and when. We, the Hyuuga House will take extreme measures to ensure your safety until the day of the coronation."

"Coronation?" the pink haired female finally spoke.

"Yes, the House had received news about the coronation of the next Queen after Princess Toruhiko's ballroom party," said Hiashi humbly, Sakura lowered her eyes.

"I see," she was blunt. "Hyuuga-san you kept mentioning the Hyuuga House, may I ask about its importance that you highly speak."

Hiashi was no less than being surprised to hear her and suppressed his unexpectedness to avoid being disrespectful.

"The Hyuuga House is the primary roof of the Undercover Agency in service of the royal family in brief."

"I see. Thank you, Hiashi-san," being grateful, she gave a short curt nod.

"If I be so bold to ask, that your Highness was not informed of such?"

"I was **yet** to be informed…" Hiashi was definitely taken by surprise again. "Or probably **not**…," she uttered inaudibly lastly. Sasuke felt the sting in Sakura's words that she was referring to him and that she eyed him with the very corner of her eyes dangerously.

'Uchiha, I hope you know what you are doing…,' did Neji sense Sakura's change in character would be of any good.

"Right, I guess it's time for me to leave. Once again, I thank you, Hyuuga-san," the pink hair expressed her gratitude before taking her leave.

"This is nothing, your Highness. The Hyuuga House and I are ready to serve you Queen Tamahiko," Hiashi brought himself down to a sincere knee. "Even at the expense of our lives, we will support you and ensure you to the throne. We dedicate our lives in serving you, your Majesty!"

Hiashi is undeniably serious and his tone sounded as if he had been waiting for this opportunity for a very long time. And to take on the one enemy.

Sakura lowered her eyes.

Does it all sound too familiar, like how that butler vowed. What does it matter now, there is no point to look back and complain about how he stringed her. It's not like **they** would return.

"…"

Staring back at the elderly man was all Sakura did without further response even if she wanted to agree but chose to remain shut.

This, is the real beginning of everything…

* * *

Silence was what Sakura preferred during her journey back to the royal residence and upon her arrival she was greeted by her usual maids and butlers. Mikoto and Madame were the very first to greet the pink haired female. Furious, indeed the ladies were at the obnoxious behavior of their princess and punishment is at wait.

"Same goes for you, Sasuke. You have failed in your duty as butler having to abet with the princess' escape," Mikoto had no desire to be in favour of her son.

"I left the palace grounds on my own. He has nothing to do with this. A punishment I will accept as the responsibility is my own to bear," razor sharp eyes of green pictured nothing but a strong resolve.

Everyone heard their princess, crisp clear words spoken with the tone of absolutism. Like a true princess would.

Sakura certainly took Mikoto and the Madame by surprise and so did joy sweep them off their feet to see **A** princess, finally. It doesn't matter to them about the suddenness. Sasuke could only bear self-guilt.

* * *

From the other corner, Sasuke stared at clumsy footwork that Sakura had been struggling to practice. All being part of Mikoto's punishment, so does Sakura said it herself for being responsible.

Brows of the butler could never seem to retire from creasing and that he continued to watch the way she pushed herself. The way she worked on every pace, going side after side and making turns were disgustingly horrible. Not in the sense of her skills, it was that she was not meant for this. She wasn't supposed to dance like that.

'This is all wrong…' he realized again. 'Why do you not say a word, Sakura?'

Her silence torments him.

Was the truth that Sasuke kept away for her own safety considered lying in her perception?

Shouldn't she thank him for all he had done for her?

To think that she had learnt the truth on her own doesn't mean that she had the right to act all princess-like now. She is still far from being one even if she is! In honest thoughts, Sasuke thinks she isn't fit to be one!

How he wished she wasn't because…

He glanced away when he could no longer bear to watch the pink haired female practice this insanely hard. The Haruno Sakura he remembered had never been hard-worker, not even once since the day he met her.

'This is not right…' he gritted his teeth, clenching a fist.

'Stop…' he frowned to himself at the female who got her first 'right'.

'Stop this…' he innerly scolded.

He felt heat rise up to his ears and that his teeth were clenched so does his tongue grew stiff.

How he wished she could just return being the ordinary person that he had always…always observed behind the shadows, before he met her, before he dragged her into all this mess, before she began to change. Though it was only half a day he watched her lying character, he could stand no more.

Because…

"Stop this, Sakura!" before Sasuke knew it, his feet brought him before the frozen female. His height dominated hers and that he stared down to her astonished face.

"Stop this, Sakura…Stop all of this…" the Uchiha's voice began to sink. Having her to stare at him like that placed him in a stiffer position causing him to swallow hard.

"I was sure I got my steps right. Did I miss something?" blunt she was.

"Yes! You're missing the most important thing. You! You're missing you, Sakura!" Sasuke felt his insanity, it was unstoppable.

"I'm afraid I don't buy you," she stared at him from her inferior position. He knew she wasn't that stupid to not understand him. She is tries to mask the fact she knew about the truth.

Sasuke could turn sick at her persistent acts.

Because…

He can't bear to lose everything of who Haruno Sakura is.

"Haruno Sakura! You are of royal blood, the rightful heir to the throne and Princess Tamahiko herself!" mindlessly, he grappled her shoulders and let insanity drive him whole while he beat words in her head.

"That jewel that Haruno Hojin and Uchiha Sana gave you is proof of your birth as royalty!"

It hurts.

For the first time, rage made his chest hurt. It was a greater pain than being shot a million bullets.

"Why do you act like you knew nothing when you already did? Stop this disgusting act, Sakura!"

Sasuke shook Sakura hard but was not enough to shake her frown away and the intensity that swelled in her eyes were of hatred. Anger welled within her fueled her every might to break apart from the male, pushing him to a fair distance where subsequently her palm could reach out to…

SLAP!

"I had enough of your selfish hypocrisy!" her every word constructs from soft and solid vocals. Words spewed from clenched teeth which gnaws anger.

Sasuke dared not have himself to look into Sakura's eyes.

"Stop…?" there she goes again with her raging softness. "How can I stop…?" her voice began to crack.

It took every ounce of courage in the Uchiha male to face her once again and he saw tears lined the pit of her eyes. She withheld them with all her efforts that it was almost becoming impossible to.

He made her cry.

He had hurt her.

"When I have no choice but to continue…?" he listened to the lump that goes down her throat.

"You can! There is!" he wasn't thinking straight neither he could understand the words he said himself.

"Who would give me?!" Sakura tilted her jaw to stare at Sasuke with contempt. "**Them**? You?"

Sasuke could speak speechlessly.

"Do you think I would let **their** deaths slide past and I would just run away doing nothing? Even when they told me to run it's pointless to run alone now, if you hadn't sent Deidara to stop me…" tears trickled down from the edge of her eyes.

The bitterness.

"I am sorry…" Sasuke lowered his head. She blames him.

"Sorry? Are you…?" she shrugged her shoulders. "Anyway…it doesn't really matter now. I should just accept the fact that everything is part of the game. Your game."

How her eyes labeled him as a despicable man. How she wound him and she can do it bad with just the attempt of words.

"Sakura," came a voice at the door and was none other than her newly appointed bodyguard.

How rude and annoying could Neji be when he bothered not to knock, moreover he was so bold to call her name.

Sakura had no intention to warm up to this approaching guy no more, like this butler who can no longer be trusted by words. She stared at the long haired male in scorn as he stood beside the Uchiha male.

"Isn't it a little unfair to place all blame on this man? Although I agree that he had plotted everything from the beginning. You may think he is selfish but this man is doing what the Agency is trying to achieve: To keep you alive and overthrow Madara. Uchiha knew how dangerous he could be. There isn't a choice that some things have to be kept away from light."

How bold of Neji again to reason like he knows everything.

"I see you take sides with him much, Neji and I think I can conclude that you were also with this guy from the very beginning too!" Sakura is being difficult, she just won't listen to reason.

"Yes, from the very beginning the Agency knew you were a princess since you were in the hands of Uchiha Sana, an assassin whom the Agency had been keeping a close eye on. Your safety is nothing we can gamble on and so did Uchiha Sana promise us on your safety if she were to keep you."

"Enough Hyuuga," Sasuke uttered.

"…" Sakura couldn't believe her ears. Was this again another lie or…did she tried to avoid the truth.

How can her life be so valuable to the extent it calls upon costly sacrifices. How her life turned out to be more complicated than she thought it could be. She was loved by parents who tried to assassinate her and sacrificed themselves for her to keep living.

Was she that precious to the eyes of everyone…as if they were begging her stay alive.

"Do you get it now? You are not the only one suffering, countless people had suffered from the evil of Madara!" Neji is definitely angry for certain reasons and by his spoken words Sasuke could feel that he must have suffered something from that vile man. "If you want our heads, do it after you are Queen! For now, you are the only hope to save our dying soul!"

"Hyuuga! That is enough!"

Sasuke could no longer allow the other male to speak any further seeing that Sakura was silent and neither could he tolerate that of her. There is no helping it, he lowered to his knee, his right hand rested across the left of his chest.

"What are you doing," Sakura gritted her teeth hating the every bit of his formal gesture.

"You can put the blame on me, be mad at my selfishness, you have all the right to. Your trust is what I yearn for now, nothing else matters, princess."

"Hn!" she snorted.

"On the oath etched onto my body and severed into my soul, I vow for a new purpose. Shall my life bind to yours as a symbol of my loyalty. If death is what you wished of me, I shall obey. For you, I have no reason to falter, Princess Sakura."

At the end, he lifted his head directing his onyx against a set of emeralds. He was confident she heard his assurance.

A new princess calls for a new promise.

Never could Sasuke's words slip her ears by, Sakura was doubtless to every word Sasuke had spoken, pledged and promised…again to her.

Not as a hired princess, not Tamahiko but her,

Sakura.

What is the meaning of this?!

"We'll see about it…" was her cold cold reply.

Neji could only keep words to himself for now. It wasn't the right time for him to intervene into the conversation any further, it was theirs after all.

He stood by to watch all-that happening that took place after Sakura decided to end the conversation by ignoring the butler and continued what she was doing. There was nothing much thereafter it was only Sakura and her clacking heels and Sasuke had his eyes glued at her.

'Not an ordinary gaze…' when Neji caught a glimpse of it and observed that the butler was in an utter mess somewhere inside that describes Sasuke's distinguished behavior.

Neji smirked.

* * *

Echoing footsteps reflected from the corners of the hallway and the emptiness permits Neji to initiate a conversation with the leading male.

"It's not like you, Uchiha."

"…" without sparing any of his gaze but continued to pace.

"To be shaken to your roots like that. To think I admired your composure as you could destroy every emotion that hails, making yourself difficult to read. Not even our elites could do so perfectly."

Sasuke continued with his feet no doubt that his ears were receiving every of Neji's.

"I noticed. It wasn't today that you have been uneasy. The time Sakura called you a liar your heart shook."

Bingo!

Neji smirked triumphantly when Sasuke halted ahead. He walked up to the butler and stood to face him, onyx were glaring.

"I am not here to provoke you or anything. I just want to state things and make them clear," the Hyuuga paused. "That pledge sounds convincing no doubt, more like a confession rather a promise I'd say."

"Where did you get that idea?" growling.

"Deny all you want, I don't mind hearing lies but you can't fool yourself."

"…" It was rather surprising that Sasuke turned silent instead of arguing over some false accusation which wasn't.

Neji sighed.

"Listen, you can't. Get it?"

"Hn, I admitted nothing. What do you expect me to agree with?" Sasuke sure is stubborn.

"Be reminded that she is a princess. Butlers are out of the question. Moreover, she is queen-to-be."

"So do you. Undercover Agents are just like butlers, you don't stand a chance either," Sasuke smirked.

"Wait, since when did I get sucked into this?"

"Who knows," Sasuke shrugged. "Deny all you want. I don't mind listening to lies but you can't fool yourself!"

"Using my words are we? Do I smell jealousy," Neji smirked.

"Jealous? Who is? Me? Like I would, Sakura was drunk when she confessed to you."

"I am being serious here, Uchiha. Stop diversifying! Back to where I was, be clear of your duty as a butler. Nothing else!" Boy, the Hyuuga is worked up.

"You make yourself sound as if I am a threat," replied with a playful provocation.

"No, it's an advice. You are swaying, Uchiha."

"More like a warning. No worries, I am a professional." Sasuke began to pace. "And one more thing."

"What?"

"After Madara is dealt with, I want Sakura to choose her own life to live in."

"Absurd! Do you know what are you saying, butler? She is Queen by then!"

"I know…" Sasuke's voice died whispering.

"I do not know what you are trying to pull again, Uchiha but don't you think it's best to not interfere too much? This is where Sakura actually belong."

"…"

"Seriously, Uchiha stop whatever you are trying. If you were to hurt Sakura for your selfish sake, I won't go easy on you." Neji walked past the raven haired butler, leaving behind words that Sasuke smirked at.

"Hn."

* * *

**There Sasu is in for Saku! He admits it of course without Saku knowing...YET!  
**

**I will definitely make her know, so just wait until then. :D**

**I will do my best to update ASAP. **

**REVIEWS plsssssssss! :D**


	25. Chapter 25 : Miraculous Pseudo

**Black Butler**

**Chapter Twenty Five : Miraculous Pseudo**

Chirp. Chirp. Chirp.

Sakura paused for a moment to gaze out of the window, directing it towards the melodious chirp of a bird.

Blue.

She mind identified the small creature and that it simply enhances the scenery of green. What a beautiful morning. A smile graced her lips while she allowed herself to indulge into the scene of another morning. Where the sun's light gave a warm glow, the skies were fresh and perhaps the air is cold. How she wished to be out there with the world when this is all happening behind these impregnable walls.

No. There is no time to idle, she promised herself to be a proper princess as soon as possible in order to be in a position to fight.

She got up early as how Mikoto trained her to be, practiced her clumsy dances though there was only slight progress…at least, better than nothing. It was all painful. Being a princess is painful but in the name of the most disgusted, Madara drove her determination.

'I'll make you pay!' Sakura clenched her fist.

"Princess! Princess! Where are you?!" desperate calls were heard. "Ah, Princess there you are!" Hinata barged into the room…in a school uniform?

"Hinata?" Sakura tilted a questioning brow.

"Princess, why are you not dressed?" the lavender eyed female panted.

"Dressed? I was not informed of any visitor today and why are you in a uniform?"

"Cause school resumes today, I am positive that I did leave a reminder last night, princess."

"School? It's not funny, Hinata. Why should I go to school? This is my school, don't you see?" Sakura spun around the room, snorting sarcastically.

"But, Uchiha-san—"

"Don't give me that, Hinata. I am going to be a Princess and Queen. I am serious about this. That's what **he** wanted anyway." Looking away, Sakura swallowed hard, the lump in her throat made her sound unsure though she is.

"Yes, that is what I want…so does everyone. But to you it's unfair, don't you think?" in his school uniform which was always neat at every angle if anyone would see it, Sasuke stepped into the room where Sakura was being stubborn again.

Turning away, Sakura had no means to pay attention towards the male, hoping he would leave. Sasuke smirked to himself at her childish behavior. She would never learn without being forced and she would never learn that he is a persistent butler.

"Hyuuga-san, could you spare us a few minutes," he said to the other female who understood and left for the exit.

Quietness is what Sasuke expect when it's only the both of them and he could not prolong it as time calls. He had to make his move, forced his way closer to the avoiding female.

"Stop!" Sakura fearsomely snapped to her discomfort at the inching male, however she was ignored. "Stop I say!" her 'princess' orders does not seem to give any effect against the butler as he continued to inch to the extent she was cornered and that his eyes she consider terrifying.

"I will not stop unless you go to school," he said in a moderate tone and a smile at last.

Sakura find him disgusting, his smile, his gaze, his everything but…weren't detestable. Wonder why?

Certainly she is still mad at him for her own reasons but whatever he does wasn't all that bad, it couldn't be hated. In fact, after a long night's rest, she got to clear her head. Sasuke bore no guilt, surely he had his objectives but she was made known to it and she even offered her promise.

Yeah, she promised.

"What do you want?!" she stared at his chest, not daring to land her eyes at his. "What do you want from me you damn butler?!" she shrieked.

Sasuke stood without reply, she wasn't finished he knew.

"First you want me to quit school and stay indoors like a good Princess. Now that I am doing it, you want me at school! What do you think am I? A lifeless puppet?!" she shouted with all she had. "I am still human damn it, consider my feelings for once you jerk!"

"That is the reason I want you to resume schooling, Sakura," Sasuke's voice was calm and professional. It goes way back to the day she knew him first as her butler. Well composed and all, it was the only way he could handle her. And it was the only way she would start to surrender.

"I want you to be a Princess of whom you want to be, Sakura. I wouldn't have reconsidered all this if I wasn't considerate, no?" he smiled to her, trying to brighten things and Sakura was well aware of his attempt. "And there is a street dance competition that awaits you, don't let your team down…It's not nice."

He is right, he could just pull whatever strings he wanted to if he weren't to consider about her. But more importantly, the base of his reconsideration was everything she mentioned once…way back then. Those words were spoken out of a casual cause to spice things for the moment and yet the butler would make a promise out of it.

He is considerate after all.

Why must he?

Why can't he allow her to hate him?

"I also wish to experience the taste Graduation Day for once." He smiled warmly.

Oh no…

He remembered every petty thing she said.

"Hn, that's surprising for you to take such interest," she rebuked.

"Quite."

"Didn't you attend school?" spoke with her littlest tone of interest.

"No, I was taught privately. It's not like they have one for butlery," Sasuke shrugged a bit, chuckling ironically.

"Now I get it, no wonder you were so…dry."

"Excuse me?" he raised a brow which made him look rather stunning.

"Duh, I hardly bet you have any friends with your dryness."

"You've underestimated me, I do have one." He smirked.

"Eh?! Who?" Sakura demanded to know.

"You."

Sakura was stunned.

"M-me?!" He nodded affirmatively.

"Will you…Sakura?" green eyes widen and to stare deep into a pair of waiting onyx, hoping to gain her permission.

This is surprising, this conversation turned so…casual by the minute and they were talking like before in no time. It was scary too, to be able to forgive.

The fact that he repeatedly and intentionally mentioned her name, moreover, telling her to be who she is, calling her Princess Sakura instead of Tamahiko. He **is** being kind.

"We'll see about it. Friends don't lie!" she put up a stern expression long enough before she failed to hold in her giggles. Watching her smile as she bathe the morning radiance was the best scene Sasuke had ever admired. She is kind by nature, his heart confirmed.

"Thank you."

"Don't get me wrong, butler. I am not over with what you did, so I am not going to forgive you so easily. Unless you do everything I say!"

Here she goes again. He smiled.

"Of course."

* * *

Konoha High…

The sight of the school building always manage to lift a smile on the lips of the pink haired female and students flocked their way into the premise indicates Summer vacation has finally ended for the year. And that this year would be the last. Summer vacation won't be the same after graduating from schools, no?

"Princess, shall we?" standing by her was Neji. Sasuke spoke no less and that Naruto and Hinata were silent from the back.

"Yeah."

In high spirits the group entered the gates of school and as anticipated there were chatters among students going about their new princess. Sakura could already see herself being distinguished…

"Ah, that is the princess!" one yelped at the sight of the pink haired princess.

"Shh, not so loud, you might offend her."

"Come this way, I don't want to bump into the princess. I just don't know how to greet her."

"Is she scary?"

Whisperings.

Sakura was greeted by whispering on today's First Day, it was not the usual 'Yo's and 'Hi's. It's annoying when everyone started to distance themselves and treated her with the extra royalty special. She didn't see this coming though she didn't forget that everyone knew about her identity, now that she is for real.

Moreover, it was rather surprising that the principal herself came to greet, standing at wait at the main entrance along with the discipline mistress, Shizune.

"Welcome back to our humble school Konoha High, Princess Tamahiko." Tsunade bowed respectfully with Shizune by her side. Of course not forgetting the rest of teachers.

"Students please show some respect," their discipline mistress had students following their principal's example in no time.

"…" Sakura remained speechless momentarily. Both Sasuke and Neji exchanged glances, knowing that the female was displeased with the sight of everyone's gestures. It's too much, she thinks.

"Please, lift your head," she uttered finally.

"I was surprised when I was informed that Princess Tamahiko would join us once more. This will make a glorious history of the school!" Tsunade spoke with joy. Sakura smiled.

"There! There she is! The found Princess Tamahiko!"

Paparazzi alert!

"I can't believe it they caught up. I was confident to suppress all information and wiped our trail! All my hard work…" Naruto grumbled.

"N-Naruto…kun…" Hinata felt for the disappointed guy.

"Hn. I told you to handle the media well enough didn't I, Hyuuga?" Sasuke wore a smug.

"If you're so smart, why not handle them now?" Neji smirked provocatively.

"It's like you are telling me to stop a herd of raging bulls!" It's true, hungry media are not to be messed with.

"Here, I happen to have a red handkerchief," clipping the piece of fabric between his fingers. Neji does enjoy some good provocation fun once in a while…or perhaps only at his rival butler.

"Just where in the hell did you get it? Are you a woman to be using red handkerchiefs, Hyuuga?!"

"No, I borrowed…from a woman that is."

Wait! Wait! Wait!

This isn't the time to be fighting over trivial matters such as this! Act professional, this is public!

Ack! Too late! Here comes the herd!

"Princess Tamahiko! Princess Tamahiko!"

"Look this way, please Princess!" FLASH! FLASH!

"Princess, over here too please!" FLASH! FLASH!

"Er, excuse me miss, you are in the way!" referring to Neji.

"What did you say?!" Sasuke smirked at the long haired male who snapped at his misidentification.

"You might want to consider a restyle, Hyuuga."

"Watch it, Uchiha. You will never understand the fine arts of long hair!" Neji snorted. Er, long hair is fine art…? "Exactly. It is the Hyuuga's symbol of beauty! Am I not right Hinata?"

"Hah…?" the butler sweatdropped. Now that he mentions it, mostly the Hyuugas **do** have long hair, men and women alike.

"Yes! Daily shampooing is necessary and conditioning is no exception, using only the highest quality hair products. The Hyuuga House is stocked with high supplies of them." Hinata proudly explained. "Drying it with mild heat or else it damages the hair and most importantly, combing. It must be silky smooth!" giggling lastly, caressing her own hair. She sure is happy about it.

Hooray for steps to Hyuuga Hair Care. Wait a minute, why is this conversation diverged into hair care?

'Ugh…they are a weird bunch…' Sasuke sighed.

"Excuse me! Excuse me! I need to take pictures of the princess if you don't mind stepping aside!" the butler was being unimportantly pushed aside. How rude.

"Now look here the lot of you, her Highness isn't some celebrity you take photographs as you please!" Sasuke snapped.

"Who are you to talk, you're in the way, mister." Oh so the media has guts!

"I am her Royal Highness' butler, Uchi—"

"Save the introduction, Uchiha. Let the media be there to spread as much as they can about me." Sakura stood in front of the butler, facing the hungry media with beaming flashlights. Sasuke noticed the confident smirk she wore.

"I want everyone, no, the world to know about my existence because I want to be a Princess of whom they would recognize me as. For me to be the next Queen, I need you, my people. I want your support, your love…and your justice!"

Oh, this is good. Too good.

Standing before the world, Sakura drew all her courage to stand forth, spoke as if 'the princess' is back and is ready to face the final battle in the Royal Palace. This, is the Princess' showdown!

* * *

"…" a pair of sapphires stared with all its efforts and golden brows went twitching which Sakura begin to find it annoying.

"Ino have you done staring now?" Sakura expressed bluntly.

"I am sorry but I don't think anyone would stop when they suddenly know that you are actually a princess after all these years!" the blonde friend stormed. "Plus, those guys are your minions?! And you too, Hinata-chan?!" Neji definitely heard what Ino called him while Naruto scratched the nape of his neck sheepishly. Not when the butler decided to save the day…

"Correction, I am a butler of the Royal House. The Hyuugas and the blonde are professional bodyguards…Not minions," Sasuke is strict with the misclassification, not very to his liking Sakura could see.

"Ah, whatever. That makes no difference. You guys would just tag behind her and follow orders, no?" Ino continued to tease. It is fun to see some serious looking bunch get worked up over the smallest of matters.

"Yamanaka-san, I—"

"Just drop it will you, butler. She's enjoying the fool she makes out of you," Sakura said blunt again.

"I am not done lecturing you Sakura. Don't think that princesses can skip practice. Remember you are still our street dance leader. And we are to graduate together before you start executing people with a pointy finger!"

Ino's words caught Sakura hanging speechlessly. Those were her warm words of encouragement of a continuous friendship between them.

"I do not execute people, Ino. You make me sound evil." Like Madara. "Anyway, thanks. I am glad to be back…" Sakura smiled so did the raven haired butler who heard.

First day of school was back to normal aside where there will be students and teachers were to address their new princess with formalities everywhere she goes from now on. Of course, the media will no less to be another concerning factor, they are just so damn annoying. And returning to the Summer palace, a place where Sakura hardly appreciates had become somewhere to look forward to return to now. It will be the only place she can call home since there is no longer another.

Greeted by maids and butlers in rows the minute Sakura popped out of her vehicle upon arriving, same as always yet she could get used to it. Not forgetting that Mikoto and Madame would be there too since they are still keeping a close eye on her behavior.

"Welcome back, your Highness." Mikoto bowed. "Lunch is prepared on your favourite menu, princess."

"Thanks, I will be right there after a shower," Sakura turned heels towards the staircase.

"I shall carry your bag for you, princess," Sasuke followed.

And both were walking down quiet corridors in no time where the butler will take no steps ahead of the princess. Pacing a fair distance behind is the rule in the butler's book. He had not done this before but doing this relieves him, he wonders why himself too…so does Sakura notices.

'You're so stupid butler…' her heart uttered.

Sasuke quickly maintained his distance when he suddenly noticed Sakura who stopped the last minute. He also remained in an unquestioning silence as it was not his right to speak or ask her Highness.

Let silence had its moments.

Finally, he watched the pinkette look over her shoulder and that her speech was meant for him.

"You are quiet," softly in abruptness.

"I beg your pardon, princess. I mean not to offend you as I would not speak until I am ordered to," pulling a courteous bow. "That is what has been written in the rule book. I have no right to."

"Haha, you sound so innocent after all you've done. Why pull that now?"

Sasuke can never counter her words but listened to her sigh.

"Anyway…thank you," the soft gratitude had the butler startled and he drown further into speechlessness when Sakura intentionally turned to face him with a smile.

A smile that he like so much, so addictive that he wished to crave for more if she is willing to give but that would be too much to ask. As a mere butler…

By a simple gesture, she managed to warm his soul and that his heart could race. He really had taken a liking towards his princess. What a brave feeling to have, he smiled.

"Ah…I have done nothing to deserve your gratitude, princess," he shyly denied.

"Don't get me wrong, I still have not forgiven you. I only wanted to thank you for reminding me about school…and who I am," she said. "And who should I be."

"Sa…kura…" in a whisper.

"I guess there is still so much to learn before I actually become a Princess…I cannot deny that sometimes I do need your help," turning her head away to hide tints of blush.

Listening to her mature words was heart-warming. Sasuke felt joy claim him though she made him clear to that she would never let history fade from her mind, he was thankful that she still provides room for him to exist in her world.

And he vowed to protect that existence.

It brought him to his knee and a hand that crosses his chest into formality, humbly bowing.

"I am grateful to be at your service."

The moment did not manage to last long until a pair of hurrying footsteps approached, it brought them both to attention.

"I am terribly sorry for the intrusion, your Highness but I am here to inform of an unexpected visit of Princess Toruhiko," said the maid.

"Toru…hiko…?" Sakura remembered that name her butler once mentioned about.

How nostalgic, to think she was the fake princess when she first agreed to the butler's deal and now she is real going against the fake one. It's like a stupid beat-around-the-bush hunt game.

"Please inform that I will be there shortly."

"Yes, your Highness," at the order, the maid rushed off with the message.

"Sakura…" Sasuke finally spoke, he could not conceal his worry for her.

"Don't worry, I won't be reckless."

* * *

Taking a turn to the lounge, a waiting figure was at sight. Sitting with a straight back of a beautiful posture, hands neatly placed on her lap and wore the typical dress that royalty requires. Corsets, she must have worn them! And the obviousness that took Sakura's first surprise attack was the identicalness of pink hair.

'Toruhiko…'

Sakura's heart chanted a name of whom she is nervous to meet with. She approached the awaiting princess with care, hoping that she doesn't lose her own princess-like touch and did her approach made the other princess aware.

Green eyes came to greet. Toruhiko also has them, like Sakura's. However, there was a shade of dullness at present in them.

They weren't cold but…lonely.

Looking at the other princess is simply fascinating, Toruhiko was so real to the extent as if Sakura was before her mirrored self. She was at lost for words and gave Toruhiko the opportunity to initiate again with a sweet smile.

"Tamahiko…" she spoke a voice so confident. Sakura felt the nervousness rise when being address so. It would be rude if she were to continue to be silent and decided to reply with a smile.

"You don't have to be so nervous, Tamane. You'll make me more nervous than I am now…" Toruhiko took another lead between their stifling conversation and she is blushing for some reason.

"Tamane…?" Sakura was sure she heard it right.

"Eh…er…is it okay…if I were to call you that…?" Toruhiko blushed into an intense red at the awkwardness she had said. "I…always wanted…to have a sister…"

Wow, that's something.

Toruhiko just spill her thoughts without bothering to maintain her princess-like character, it's surprising that she had not acted like one since the beginning. Sakura somehow felt that they were almost like sisters indulged in a casual conversation. Toruhiko doesn't really seem to be such of a bad person the butler described earlier.

'No, you can't judge at first sight even she looked tame. A tiger can never change its stripes!' a prudent thought coming from Sakura, it is best to stay at arm's length. Moreover, this is their first meeting that doesn't prove anything friendly.

"Can I...?" and the other princess is pretty demanding too.

"I guess…" Sakura allowed and did she heard the opposite female squeal in joy, like an innocent young child. "Tamane…I thought you did call me Tamahiko?"

"Tamane is Tamahiko and neesan (older sister) for short," giggling, she seemed proud in the nicknaming business. "I like it!" and has no concerns for others much…

Sigh.

'She's a good actress, better than I do. The nicknaming sounds real. Be on guard, Sakura,' reminding herself time after time. "So…About the reason for you being here…"

"I wanted to pay you a visit, I have not get the chance to since Mada-chan said it wasn't the best time to meet you yet and wait till the party but that's so long!" Toruhiko sounded disappointed at first.

'Mada-chan…? Pfft!' Sakura withheld her laugh.

"And I saw you on television this morning. You were so stunning in that speech and there were so many people and—"

"Wait, wait, princess. Are you saying that you stole out without your Mada-chan knowing?" if it's true, that's bad…Sakura hoped that it wouldn't be true but it doesn't seemed not to be and the fact that the media made her on air so soon.

Oh boy…

Lifting her rosy cheeks high in portray of an innocent smile, Toruhiko giggled as she nodded happily. Sakura could imagine how strict Mikoto and Madame had in for her when she stole out the other day. What if it's Madara…?

Oh boy…Oh boy…Oh boy!

"I decided to stay here with you, I heard this place is fun!" Toruhiko squealed, she started to decide things on her own accord.

'This princess is trouble as in this trouble and that trouble and then I'll be in trouble! Do something. Send her home!' Sakura screeched in thought. "Er, there's nothing much around here except for fearsome women and a troublesome butler." Too bad Toruhiko wasn't listening…

"And I also decided to attend the same school you're going, I heard it is fun too!"

'Ack! No way! Why would I go to school with an enemy moreover have you stay under one roof. Oh, that's your game little princess, smart but I ain't falling for it!' wearing a cunning grin but it struck her to hesitation when Toruhiko's cheers suddenly died down into a sullen expression. 'Ack! What's up with her now?!'

"You are going to say 'no' right…Tamane?" there was a little pout with dulled eyes…again, it showed the loneliness that Sakura saw earlier. "It's okay…if it's inconvenient…I'll just go back to the Palace…"

"Doesn't the palace have better facilities to have fun?" Sakura started to feel guilty. The other princess shook her head in decline.

"I am not allowed to play if I want to be Queen, Mada-chan said so."

That Madara again, his name pisses someone off quickly and no wonder Toruhiko made her little escape from the palace. The sense of pity shook Sakura and the fact that she could not stand by to watch but help. Sighing in defeat, she agreed to Toruhiko's stay.

"Really? Thanks so much! I promise to be a good girl!" she sprang back to life.

'What a kid…,' Sakura sighed again. 'This is going to be a problem of all problems…'

* * *

**Yay for chap update! (finally...whew...)  
**

**I apologise for the late update. Working so hard on the new FF of WDT...(boohoo still no comments for that...)**

**Anyway REVIEWS please as usual. :D**


	26. Chapter 26 : Confection Confession- Pt 1

**Black Butler**

**Chapter Twenty Six : Confection Confessions!**

**( Part 1 )**

"No way! You didn't…!" the butler uncontrollably snapped the next minute when Sakura reported about Toruhiko's move-in. He certainly is furious for someone composed such as himself. "I strictly disagree! It's like you had invited the wolf to a free feast!"

"I don't really think so…" Sakura stared out of her window almost spacing out.

"How would you know? There's something called sheep's clothing you know. Send her back," the butler demanded.

"Come on, don't be such a wuss! Besides, she's lonely…Palace life stinks!" she snorted.

"You can say that again cause you'll be living there too once you get to the throne..." said Sasuke. "Don't say I didn't warn you when trouble comes. She's not easy as she seems to be. Pity is an opportunity."

Sakura remained silent.

Sure, her butler was being prudent at things especially when they were actually going against Madara and that Toruhiko is one of his. Sakura couldn't shake of a certain feeling that aroused whenever she is near that other princess. Setting their identical features aside, there was an invisible attachment that grows by the minute they stood before each other. It is as if she could feel for Toruhiko.

As the butler mentioned, pity is an opportunity to the opponent. Moreover, Toruhiko's coming is probably an act by the orders of Madara and the intentional 'Tamane' sounds so convincing towards her innocence which rung danger.

This is so confusing and troublesome.

'Man, do I start to sound like Shikamaru…' Sakura sighed.

* * *

KNOCK KNOCK.

Both Sakura and the butler piqued at the suddenness of someone's arrival.

"Who is it?" Sakura politely asked.

"It's me, Tamane," a voice muffled behind the door spoke. That name again…guess Sakura will need to get used to it from now on.

"Come in," she allowed without a choice, subsequently the door creaked open.

Toruhiko helped herself inside and the moment she managed to set eyes on the standing dark male silence drew over her. She could not help but to stare straight into those mesmerizing jet black eyes that could struck her numb. Quickly she retracted her gaze before falling too deep.

Sasuke was too struck with surprise. This was the first he had ever seen Toruhiko in person despite he did cross over her in portraits and pictures. Her identical features are almost flawless to cloning of Sakura's.

Can twins be this identical?! Impossible!

'What sorcery could she be so similar?!' the raven haired male frowned to the 'dirty' work of Madara. "Good evening, Princess Toruhiko."

He quickly strike a bowing pose of humbleness, he cannot allow himself to be exposed of his own doubt. And that Toruhiko was utterly stunned herself, avoiding his gaze while she did her shyest gesture by placing her finger on the bottom of her lip. Picturing a demure girl.

"…" Sakura could only be utterly wordless at the scene of those two, especially she find it displeasing at Toruhiko's gestures towards the butler. It's an eyesore. "Stupid butler…" she muttered inaudibly.

"Tamane," Toruhiko's call snapped Sakura from deep thoughts and brought to her attention.

"Yes?"

"If it is alright, can you show me around? I want to get to know the fun things in this place," Toruhiko smiled excitedly…or demandingly. Before Sakura could squeak her reply, the butler stole all the attention.

"I am Princess Tamahiko's butler, Uchiha Sasuke. I would be honored to perform your Highness' request on behalf," while he bowed and did Sakura noticed her twin blushed. Didn't he warn about being cautious of that princess? Why does he act so friendly towards her now?

'Useless butler…!' Sakura frowned a bit.

"R-Really? I guess it's okay then…" Toruhiko is avoiding the butler's gazes moreover shuddering!

'Oh, what is wrong with this girl! Butler you dare pull something off like that in front of my face!' Sakura is at rage.

"Shall we then, Princess Toruhiko?" Sasuke subsequently opened the door like a gentleman.

"J-Just us…?" the other pink haired female blushed harder.

"Yes, princess. Princess Tamahiko needs her rest." How dare that butler decide things on his own. Plus, he is getting carried away! Sakura instantly shot up from her seat, stealth up to the blushing princess.

"I don't need rests," Sakura blurt to the butler's face. "I'll tour you around, Toruhiko," acting all friendly which the other female squealed in excitement. Sasuke smirked at her worked up princess.

'I suddenly feel so dumb…Stupid butler!'

Sakura scolded herself as she stomped past the butler while the other jolly princess happily skipped behind her. This will be the beginning of a new mission : Babysit Toruhiko…as well as keeping a close eye on her that is. And to think it's going to be easy…Not!

* * *

"Hello, everyone, I am Toruhiko. A Princess like Tamane!" the cheerful princess stepped up in front of class, introducing herself. "I heard school has lots of fun so I followed. Pleased to meet all of you!" she curtsied a bit.

"...!"

Everyone was at a jaw-hanging state of silence while staring at Toruhiko. They were utterly stunned by miraculous resemblance of both princesses. Moreover, they were both in the same class. Students from all over Konoha High started to gather to get a glimpse at this. So did the media were already crowding outside the school, thank God that the gates were closed…

'Why must she insist on coming to school…' Sakura sighed in defeat. Toruhiko actually came to school on her own accord, forcing her way in and bossed Tsunade at it even when Sakura tried preventing her with futile attempts.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" screaming like that is definitely one person and none other, loud mouthed Ino. "T-This is outrageous! What trickery is this?! Haruno Sakura!" she yelled to the top of her lungs, directing herself towards her classmate who sits behind her.

"Why me?"

"Cause she has the exact same face and almost the same voice as you do! Did you purposefully make a clone out of yourself so you can skip class in the future?!"

Blame Madara.

"Hey, noisy blondie. I am Tamane's twin and a Princess, how dare you be disrespectful calling me a clone!" Toruhiko sure has the princess temper when she's pissed, towering Ino as she eyed bossily. "In the name of royalty I want you execut—mmpf!"

"Ahaha, she's just kidding, Ino," Sakura fake laughed as she managed to cover Toruhiko's loud mouth before she spills unnecessary words. "Drop it, Toruhiko. If you want to come to school, you ought to behave or else I'll have Mada-chan pick you up!" she threatened and it only took Toruhiko seconds to adopt the obedient trait.

"I'll be good, I promise," she said cheerily.

"Now, we have to find a seat for you but the only one left is at the very end…" Sakura muttered to herself while she made cursory glances around class.

"I definitely want to sit with you, Tamane. Blondie can sit at the end instead." Toruhiko is too much. She probably won't last in school; making more enemies than friends. Ino surely is pissed upon hearing that.

"Why you! Princess or not, like I care of obeying. You sit at the end!" the blonde is headstrong about it. Of course, it is her pride on the line, she'll defend it no matter what the cost. Ino is Ino.

"Tamane and I cannot be separated so in the name of royalty I command you t—mmpf!" Toruhiko has some pointy finger habit.

"Super sorry, Ino." Sakura quickly apologized seeing Ino is about to erupt very soon. This little mischievous princess is just so difficult to deal with, moreover, it's her first day. "Here you'll have mine. I'll sit at the back and that's final."

"But Tamane I want to sit with you!" Toruhiko started whining. Not when the hero slips in to 'save' the day.

"Princess Toruhiko, it will be a pleasure if you would have mine," Sasuke rose from his which was a seat behind of Sakura's. Dumb…He should have acted sooner, why stay shut until the last minute?!

'Ino's going to be so angry at me instead…Stupid but—?' Sakura started complaining to herself not when Toruhiko's odd expression interrupted her. She noticed the other princess was trying to hide her blushes while she gladly accepted Sasuke's offering seat.

It was that same expression she did yesterday and also that she avoided the butler's gaze. Could it be…?

Sakura felt a different heat rising within and that her chest felt an uneasy tingling sensation. By looking at Toruhiko's bashful expression only made her heart twitch. What is this now?!

"Sakura?" she heard the butler though he called audible only towards her.

"What?" Sakura turned to him dully and that it annoys her when he actually called her by her name so casually without reason so does his stares. She didn't want to mean towards him, he didn't deserve to be treated so. It's just that Sasuke tend to make her stand on end.

Seeing him speechless, Sakura decided to turn away first without giving him the chance to speak knowing that he still had some. She is angry for some reason she is, just so she could not define it. But definitely one thing is for sure; she didn't like the sight of how Toruhiko blushed in front of the butler.

"ATTENTION STUDENTS, LISTEN TO THIS EXCITING NEWS!" The suddenness got many startled by a cheery voice came blaring through the speaker that echoed in every classroom. "To honour our princess who will be graduating this year, KONOHA HIGH WILL HOLD A PRE-VALENTINE'S DAY CELEBRATION. Oh how exciting!"

What the?!

'Honour my ass. They are only taking advantage of me!' Sakura gritted.

"BOYS AND GIRLS! DON'T MISS THIS CHANCE TO CONFESS! SO GET YOUR CHOCOLATES AND CONFECTION READY FOR THAT ONE DAY, THIS FRIDAY! It's great to be alive!"

Excited?

Students from all corners of school were squealing and giggling already. Valentine's Day… It will be a day where girls especially, present sweets or chocolates as a symbol of their confession for their special guy, then comes all the lovey dovey stuff.

"Oh wow! A pre-Valentine, whoever comes up with this idea is definitely worth my respect!" Ino squealed happily. "I'm absolutely going shopping for ingredients this evening to make my special home-made chocolate. Friday is very soon!"

"Why not just by them like every year?" Sakura blurt.

"Nope, not this year. We are graduating already, didn't you hear. I want this to be the best high school valentine! On top of that, hand-made chocolates are more sincere," Ino was already in cloud nine and Sakura was certain whom she was referring to.

'Home-made chocolates…' Sakura gave it a deep thought.

* * *

**KITCHEN OF LIMITS TEMPORARILY DUE TO CONFECTION CONSTRUCTION!**

"What is this?!" the Madame exclaimed loudly while she stood in front of the kitchen's entrance with some other chefs who were idling as they got 'shoo-ed' out.

"Princess Tamahiko and Toruhiko's orders that they want the kitchen," said one of the junior chefs.

"What?! Why didn't you stop them?! It's forbidden for princesses to enter the kitchen! Open this door immediately!"

"I think it's quite alright for the princesses to take such interest, don't you think Madame?" Mikoto spoke ladylike with the air of superiority. Her presence is radiant with wisdom as always, not even the Madame dared oppose.

"I guess…but would not Head Chef be displeased?" asked the Madame with worry.

"No worries, Sasuke is having tea with him currently," said smiling.

An hour passed quickly then came the next and so it passed quickly again and again comes the next and the next and next and next and it took almost forever for the girls as they dominated the chef's kitchen.

While Sasuke did his best to keep the impatient chef entertained…

"What are ze princesses are doving with me kitchin?! I demand me kitchin back, Butler Zazuke!" the chef has no time to spare in enjoying tea.

"It's Sasuke, Chef Goulache," composed the male of jet black carefully sipped his tea.

CLANG! BANG! SPANG! CRASH! SMASH! CRASH!

Horrendous sounds were coming from the kitchen and it wasn't the first they ever heard. The 'chefs' were seriously wrecking the kitchen for hours. Dropping pots and pans, crashing sounds, breaking of glass and yet the two princesses were still giggling inside there.

What are they actually doing in there?

They were only CONSTRUCTING chocolate, why does it is as if they were fighting a war!

"My kitchin, Zazuke! My kitchin is ruined!" the chef is horrified.

"It is Sasuke, chef," sounding a little annoyed when he sees the chef makes no attempt in correcting. Still the butler remained composed as he prevented the panicking chef from leaving his seat. "Now, now, chef. Take it easy, there is nothing to worry about. The princesses were only making chocolates."

Seriously, Sasuke could not assure himself either. There is nothing to NOT worry about. Why must the girls take all the hassle in making something just for Valentine's Day. Can they just buy them at stores for convenience sake like Sakura suggested earlier and why did she buy the idea in making them in the end?

She could even hire the best chocolatier in the world to make them instead by the snap of her finger. Girls…

"Chocolat?" said the chef in French accent being rather surprised.

"For Valentine's says the princess."

"Valentin? But this is not ze month!"

"Pre-Valentine, a school event," said the butler. He even started to get curious himself. 'It has been years since I ever tasted chocolate…wonder how **hers** would taste like…'He certainly looks forward to it.

"Oh I zee. That iz a very beautiful day! I remember vhen I vas younger I rezeived chocolat from a gurl I like and she also confessed to me!" recalling old times.

"Oh?" black brows rose in curiosity, Sasuke listens in.

"Rezeiving chocolat from gurls you love iz the loveliest feeling ever. Gurls give chocolat az a symbol of their love!" Surprisingly the chef does have a thing or two for romance.

It piqued Sasuke's interest greatly to the extent that his heart started to pound uneasily out of nervousness while he glanced over to the direction of the kitchen.

"Really…?" he did not realize that an unconscious smile crept to the corner of his lips.

"Yez, I vas very happy. Ve started dating and ve even planned to marry…" does the chef seem to be in love before his expression start to slump. "Unfortunately, her father forbid us. 'Princess' don't marry kitchin boyz, her father said."

Oh…

Sasuke almost spilled his tea at the chef's startling statement. Did it ring some bells in his head…

"She haz statuz, richez and fame, of courze her father would not want her to marry kitchin boyz. I have no right to…" poor chef… No wonder the chef refuses to leave his kitchen, day in and out.

The butler was utterly speechless. He didn't see this one coming, he suddenly felt his heart crushed into a million pieces and sank to the bottomless bottom beneath. But logically speaking, it is the truth same goes by…

**Princesses don't marry butlers. **

"Tell me Zazuke, do you have a gurl you like?" now that's direct and Sasuke began to grow tense out of such questions.

"Y-Yes…," he avoided the chef's gaze being shy.

"Have you rezeived chocolat from her on valentine's?" why must the chef direct this topic towards him all of a sudden.

"No, not yet…I guess…" dully the dark haired male answered. 'You had just crushed my hopes with those words...'

"Then I vish you good luck! But if you like her from the bottom of your heart, don't vait. Listen to me, a man'z life is short, if he doezn't expresz himzelf, he'll never be heard and he'll loze that chance forever!" Sasuke stiffened at the chef's 'advice'. "Don't be a stupid man like me, I gave up eazily on her. If I had another chance, I'll tell her I am worthy of her love despite being kitchin boy." Lastly the chef patted the young butler's shoulder who grew speechless.

"…" then a new smile graced the butler's lips. "I will."

"ALRIGHT! IT'S DONE!" came a loud and proud announcement coming from the kitchen. Finally!

* * *

The next day in Konoha High…

"You know Ino, I think I'm going to give up in this chocolate idea…" Sakura sighed, resting her chin on a supporting palm.

"Why is that?" the sapphire eyed female turned over to her demotivated friend.

"Yesterday, I was motivated so I tried making my own chocolates."

"And?"

"I don't know why but everyone seemed to hesitate and when I forced them to try they all go pale. Especially that stupid butler, how rude of him to choke in front of me! Toruhiko liked them but this morning she got a stomachache she said."

Ino started to have wild wonders what Sakura's chocolate would taste like.

"Here I brought some."

'So that explains the absence of the other princess and butler…'Ino was silent about it, suppressing a laugh. "Er, what is this anyway?" there were all sorts of colours of red, green and all that exist in the rainbow range though the molding are nice.

"I used real fruits and vegetables to make Healthy chocolates instead of sweet chocolates. This one is carrot flavoured, the green one is celery, blue is blueberry. Oh, this one is the best it's banana!" This is stupid…she has no sense in common does she?

"Bwahaha!" Ino could not hold back but to laugh at her friend's 'innovative' skills. "That's creative, Sakura but you can't do that," wiping away tears due to laughing hard, she watch her friend pose a sullen expression.

"I can't?"

"No, silly!" Ino hit Sakura's head playfully. "It's okay to try again. There is still time to Friday. I can give you a hand if you want."

"Ah, like I care about this stuff anymore, Ino. What's the point of Valentine's when THEY are not here anymore…" Ino understood what that meant. Sakura celebrates Valentine's with her parents every year, now that they were gone…

"Don't say that, I am sure there are other people who care for you; like everyone in school, the people in your palace and not forgetting me. We are your family too!"

"Thanks a lot, Ino." Sakura is back to her motivated self. "And you just gave me a brilliant idea."

"Yeah?"

"I am going to make chocolates for everyone!"

"E-Everyone…?!" not good.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update and that I have to split the story into two parts ( cause if i don't the chap will be super long! and will be delayed further...i don't want that...:D) **

**hope you enjoy this part 1 here. i will come with part 2 very soon.**

**pls pls REVIEW. :D**


	27. Chapter 27 : Confection Confession- Pt 2

Thank you so much for your kind reviews (made my day in motivating me to write- very happy :D). Thank you!

* * *

**Reply to review - Guest (Kingsley):**

Thanks for the review. I am also (currently along with Black Butler) writing the latest sequel for my Wedding Dress Trauma: Young Again (of Wedding Dress Trauma series), check it out if you are interested (& tell me how it goes-I'd love to improve anytime :D). Of course, i will continue to write more in the future...got lots of ideas going. Thanks for the support, hope to read your reviews again.

* * *

**Black Butler**

**Chapter Twenty Seven : Confection Confessions!**

**( Part 2 )**

**KITCHEN OFF LIMITS DUE TO CONFECTION CONSTRUCTION ROUND 2!**

SLANG! CRASH! BANG! CLANG! SMASH!

"Chef Goulache! Chef Goulache!" cried a junior chef who came running towards the man who sat in the middle of the courtyard with Sasuke at the opposite; having tea.

"What iz it? If ze Madame were to find you running, you'll get it," spoke in his French accent he sipped his warm beverage. "Splendid tea, majordome." Sasuke smiled.

"Terrible news, Chef. The kitchen—!"

"What'z wrong wif ze kitchin?" this is surprising to find the chef keeping his composure when he seemed to know that his kitchen is being wrecked. He reacted nothing but gave utmost attention to tea he is at currently.

"The princesses are in the progress in **restructuring** the kitchen!" it seems the junior chef is quite clever in words.

"I vould never interrupt vhen ze princessez are trying to make love!" Chef Goulache, does he actually know what he is saying?

"M-Make love?!"

"Yez, small and cute love shaped chocolat for Valentin!" the chef does seem to be heads over heels over this kind of occasion, Sasuke agree innerly. "And ze boy reczeive pretty love shaped chocolat from gurl iz a very beautiful moment!"

To think the Royal House's high and mighty Head Chef would be so passionate about Valentine's and romantic sessions. The junior chef could only listen speechlessly as the French man went on, not till a pink haired female's arrival halted their conversation, the chef's to be precise.

"Ah, Princesz. You have finizhed so soon," Chef Goulache was rather delighted to see the pink haired princess and also he noticed a container at hand; chocolates.

Quietly, she gracefully skipped towards the butler's direction ignoring the other duo. Sasuke was stunned by her sudden approach and all he did was froze on his chair while he noticed her matching pink tints decorated her cheeks as she tried to speak properly.

"Um…S-Sasuke…" Boy, did it rung melodiously in Sasuke's ears by her calling of his name. It's rare but wonderful.

"Yes, princess."

Sasuke could not continue to be rude, instantly he shook himself off his frozen self and acted professionally when he remembers that both chefs were closely watching at them. How he wished he and the princess were alone now…

"Uhm…I made some…would you care to try?" she opened the container to reveal some of those loveliest, perfect heart shaped chocolates that Sasuke was confident she made them herself.

Indeed, what Chef Goulache kept mentioning is true. Receiving chocolates from a girl despite of her status as princess is beautiful. Moreover, it is from the girl he is falling for…and now she had severed it.

Happy.

Sasuke is really savoring happiness and her chocolates tasted sweeter at every next bite, so smooth that it skimmed the surface of his tongue. Although, he despise confectionery he could never turn down those the pink haired female specially made for him.

"How was it?" eager emeralds stared straight into pools of jet black in search for an answer and Sasuke is pleased to give her his.

"Beau—"

"ALRIGHT! IT'S DONE!" Familiar. That loud announcement is way too familiar! Sasuke almost got a heart attack when he turned towards another approaching pink haired female with her tray of 'Healthy Chocolates'?! Which means the chocolate he just ate was...

"Ah, Toruhiko! I was looking for you. Why did you slip out without telling…me?" Sakura's voice died off slightly upon seeing the other princess and the butler being intimate.

Oh no…What a blunder he had made. This happens when there are two identical princesses living under one roof and when they almost sound the same! He had been too mesmerized by the toxic of love to the extent he could not properly identify both princesses. Blunder. Blunder. Blunder!

"Oh, I wanted Sasuke to try the chocolates I made, I was eager," Toruhiko sure sound innocent when she voiced herself cutely. And she might create a misunderstanding between her and him, which is!

"Really?" the annoyance in Sakura's tone was clear to the butler. Bad. Very bad. "Well then, how was Toruhiko's, **SA-SU-KE**?" That is the sound of the highest level of annoyance.

It is impossible for him to not answer even if he try, answering will upset Sakura in order please Toruhiko but if he stayed shut, it pleases Sakura but upsets Toruhiko…Wah! Contradiction!

Bah, either way Sakura is going to file him guilty anyway.

"I-It was…nice. Yes, nice. Thank you, Princess Toruhiko." Sasuke bowed slightly to show professionalism. The cute princess squealed in delight. 'Why must I end up in a misunderstanding from a person who is so hard to reason with…life is shorter for a man no matter what he does…' Sasuke cried miserably inside him.

"If that's so then I guess my chocolates would not be of your taste. It's Healthy Chocolates that you disagree so much!" it was clear that Sakura still holds her grudge over the butler when he accidentally choked at her first batch of Healthy Chocolates previously.

'It was the fact that it could KILL anyone who consumes it! Vegetable chocolate?!' the butler thought.

"I have made improvements to the chocolates, come try some," having the butler as an exception.

Improvements? There doesn't seem to be one…except for the variety of flavours has changed by the span of colours.

"Rainbow chocolates!" Toruhiko gets excited at every turn. "Oh, look at that purple!"

"Marvelous aren't they? It's my special creation after all and that's made from purple sweet potatoes." Sakura posed a proud smile.

"Thiz must be ze white chocolat," Chef Goulache picked up a piece which 'looked' normal at least.

"Yup with radish. Go head, try it." Sasuke doubt the chef would.

"Ne me dérange pas si je fais!" and he did! Must be gross…

(translation: don't mind if I do…in French, I hope I am correct :D)

"Well?" Sakura is searching for a positive answer. The butler highly doubted it again…

"Fantastique! Magnifique!" the chef kissed the tips of his fingers in praise to the princess' 'masterpiece'. Sasuke was speechless only but to stare at the chef and his princess.

"Really? That's great! I am going to have the Summer palace celebrate pre-Valentine's as well and I'll surely give you some of my chocolates, Chef Goulache!"

Sasuke was a little startled. She is going to give the chef some of her disastrous confectionery but that wasn't what the butler was concerned about. The point is that, she is giving the chef…what about him? Her personal butler…shouldn't he be rewarded some for all the hard work?

"I am most honoured, princesz," the chef bowed. The raven male began to eye him in dislike then Sakura skipped happily away with Toruhiko tagging behind.

"Oh there's Madame. Madame!" and off she goes to get more victims.

"Haha. The palaze haz become rather lively lately, Princesz Tamahiko iz charming," the French man chuckled to himself. "Majordome, you have been staring at me. Iz there something on me face?"

"N-No…" Sasuke quickly adjusted himself. "Chef…" he was hesitant.

"Yez?"

"Those chocolates…do they taste that good?" the raven male was rather regretful when he missed the chance to. Chef Goulache laughed loudly.

"No," answered in the bluntest tone. "I have never eaten chocolat as bad as that!" he became furious whenever his taste buds got messed with. Sasuke wanted to burst out laughing but refrained.

"Why didn't you tell her?"

"You zee, boy. A man cannot hurt ze maiden'z heart, he must be a gentilhomme."

"A gen—what?" Sasuke sometimes struggles to understand his French chef.

"Gentleman. A man of zweet vords and haz charm! Ze princesz use her heart to make ze chocolat, as a gentleman I must praise her effortz. Now would you excuze moi. I need to go to ze vashroom immediately." That figures.

Hm, the chef does sound to have a point there. It seems that he still had much to learn being this gentleman, Sasuke sighed.

"Maybe I should take another glance at Sai's guide book again…"

* * *

Another lovely morning, with the sun radiating brightly in the oceanic blue and with all that chatter about the famous 'twin' princesses who had incredibly graced the school with their is Konoha High!

How exaggerating…okay, back to normal mode.

KONOHA HIGH PRE-VALENTINE EVENT!

What grandeur! A banner of red with golden bold words was hung up in front of the school building that no one could miss. The school is serious about it for real, to think it was an event that the students forced it on the principal. Now, they are also planning to have a ballroom-style night event at school this Friday!

"Oh goody, a ballroom night! And, and other schools will be attending too! This is way more exciting than any other Valentine!" Ino squealed in delight when she got the news. What's with Valentine's and ballrooms? "Whoever came up with this idea is loveable!"

Siiiiiiiiggggghhhhhhh…!

"Wow, that's a long one. What's the long face, Sakura?" the blonde asked. "Your chocolate went bizarre again?"

"Bizarre, yes but…"

"But?" a graceful gold brow was raised.

"They don't seem to be quite right," the pink haired female sighed miserably again.

'You bet they are! Who would want chocolates made out of your bizarre ingredients!' Ino rolled her eyes then watched her friend went rummaging in her bag to retrieve a small container. "Wow, these are normal looking chocolates!" Ino sarcastically amazed.

"Try them," and so did the obedient blonde bravely gobbled a piece whole due to the normalness before she started to shriek.

"Holy smokes! What the heck is this thing? It's a whole new level of chocolate!" Ino was utterly amazed by the exquisite chocolaty taste that melted in her mouth, she could not resist but to savour more to the very last piece there is. On the other hand, Sakura watched her in return, slumped.

"It's really that good…?" resting her chin on a supportive palm. 'No wonder **he** liked them…'

"What's wrong? Shouldn't you feel happy when someone compliments you?" Ino licked her fingers greedily. Sakura sighed long at her face.

"They are not mine," the pink haired female said dull. Surprised Ino was.

"No? Who's then?"

"Toruhiko's." Oh…

There is no harm for praising the other princess' masterpiece, right? Ino let herself stay shut a moment when she sees her friend had so much in thought for some reason. Sakura was excited about her Healthy Chocolates earlier but when it comes down to comparing her 'twin's', she wasn't too happy.

"Stupid butler…" Sakura muttered to herself as she was too drowned in her own thoughts, forgetting that Ino was actually watching and that miserable pink frown tells much.

'Oho…I smell jealousy,' the blonde smirked.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of school, under the great 'sacred' tree where the Love Guru's 'sanctuary' is….

Love Guru : Open for consultation.

"This is it…" Sasuke let out a retiring sigh as he hesitated in front of that tacky little signboard before he gathered every last ounce of courage to proceed. "Excuse me, Sai." He politely announced his arrival since he had yet to see the presence of the male he is searching for.

"Ah, come on in. I am up here, please wait a moment, I'll be down in a jiffy!"

Indeed Sai was hanging around up in the trees and it was the first time Sasuke had ever realized there were a whole lot of junk kept up there. More like a storage place for the 'sanctuary'. He watched Sai gracefully descended using a short cut: jump down.

"Sasuke-san, so good for you to stop by again, it has been a while," before the dark haired male could speak. "You are rather desperate aren't you, Sasuke-san?"

The butler was a little taken aback when Sai impressively got him right…or perhaps he was being obvious?

"Tell me Sasuke-san, have you fallen so deep for Sakura knowing a butler such as yourself love will not be requited by a princess and hoping that her Healthy Chocolates could appease your desperate heart?" Sai said it in one breath.

Impressive!

Sai is a Love Guru for real, he spoke everything that Sasuke had been flustered about for days. All hail the Love Guru!

"Healthy Chocolates? You knew about it too, Sai-san?" the butler was much intrigued.

"She forced them on me." Poor Sai… "Now where were we…Ah, yes. Well, was I right, Sasuke-san?" he smiled towards the expressionless butler.

Sasuke sat speechless awhile. Sai speak words from the bottom of his heart, so frankly and openly. It is true, this silly butler is caring deeply for the princess he once exploit for a different purpose. Now that she hated him, he highly doubted he could actually exist in her eyes.

"Princess and butler…it's forbidden, huh?" the butler ironically smiled to himself of the impossibility that he hold fast to. Logically, it is.

"True," was Sai's confident answer. "But considering the possibilities it is NOT impossible." Now, that's something coming from the Guru's mouth. Sasuke could only think that it was plain humour that Sai created to comfort him.

"If you think I am joking, Sasuke-san, I am not and I don't under such circumstances. Especially towards someone who is desperately in need of help or else you wouldn't pay me your visit, isn't it." Wise words…Sai is even better at words than any other trained professionals.

"Even if so, in her eyes I am a bad guy," Sasuke said in whisperingly.

"I always say this to my clients: if there is sincerity there's always a chance," Sai smiled.

"Like being a gentleman who would even praise that Healthy Chocolates are nice?" mimicking the Chef.

"Haha. I like that joke! But no. Healthy Chocolates just taste as bad as old boots." Is it really that bad? Sasuke didn't fully experience it previously, thanks to his accidental choke that saved him. "Be yourself but a man she likes. Perhaps honesty might do the trick."

"Honesty…that's new," smirking, the male of jet black muttered in sarcasm under his breath. Would Sakura ever give him the chance to be honest?

"Tell her, Sasuke-san." The other male jolted. "Tell her straight in the face. Say 'I love you' directly, send her speechless and I bet she'll fall for you in no time!"

'I bet she'll execute me immediately…' Sasuke would not be too stupid to follow, thinking of the consequences. Sai had forgotten that Sakura is a princess not some ordinary school girl who can be easily confessed to during Valentine's or romantic sessions.

"Yes, she is a princess alright but still she bears the heart of a female though sometimes boyish but still a pure female when it comes to romance." Why does Sai sound like he could read everything that Sasuke has in mind. The butler felt invaded for a moment, no longer being impressive anymore. "Well, I'll leave it to you to decide then but don't decide too long cause sometimes things can wait but not forever, chances would come once gone it may be forever."

Don't that sound familiar…? Chef Goulache.

Sasuke was silent, there is no need for him to speak much but nod. Perhaps he should consider in taking heed of Sai's wise advice. He also felt the fool of himself when he recalled how this Love Guru once spoke the little sweetness that sleeps inside him towards Sakura had finally emerged and somehow almost dominated him. He really is taking a liking to his princess…no…He want her. This is love.

A feeling so pleasant that, a feeling so free. Before Sakura's arrival he could only think of the grudges he hold and staring at the oath that sits heavily on his chest only deepens it. With her around, he had less time to think of anything but prioritize to handling her mischievousness and now yearns for her affection…Because of that the weigh had slowly lifted out of his consciousness, now that he can truly feel it, it was pleasantly. He is becoming free…not out of revenge but love…

Even if his affection for her can never be heard, at least he want to stay by her side. Protect her. That will be enough for this lifetime.

"Um…S-Sasuke…?" What a surprise, to think that the Love Guru's 'sanctuary' would be so isolated to the extent that not many students knew about it yet this princess could find him.

"Princess Toruhiko," this time he will not make the same mistake. He quickly dusted himself off the ground to greet with a bow before the princess approaches. He also noticed her container she held at hand, knowing what it was.

"It was so hard for me to find you, Sasuke. I didn't know that you would wonder off to such a place."

"Is there any the matter you are in need of me, Princess Toruhiko?"

"Here, please try some of this. I made another batch again with improvements to the recipe. See if you like it," she shoved her chocolates into the butler's way.

"It is great honour to receive your concerns for my taste, princess. Wasn't the previous good enough?" Sasuke tried to turn down.

"You said it was 'nice'. That wasn't good enough." Man, she's being so fussy… "I want big compliments and I will do my best to earn it from you, Sasuke!" she smiled childlike. Sasuke get where this is going. It is impossible to turn this persistent princess away without hurting her feelings but if he please her, it wouldn't be sincere.

Honesty, he reminded himelf.

"Thank you, princess." He had no choice but to consume a piece.

It was more than being just delicious and it is not surprising that the princess could make first class chocolates the fact that she was being raised in the Royal Palace. But this finery shouldn't be him to enjoy because no matter how well Toruhiko makes, his taste buds wouldn't agree. The problem lies in him, his waiting heart.

"H-How was it?" she impatiently questioned.

"I think it is a little too sweet…" unconsciously Sasuke straightforwardly uttered. "Ah, I beg your pardon, princess. I don't mean to—"

"No, it's okay. At least you are being honest. Don't worry, I'll definitely make chocolates that you like, Sasuke!" Toruhiko smiled, skipping away and disappeared around the corner soon after.

Sasuke sighed.

"Honesty is great, do you think, Sasuke-san?" the butler jerked when he forgotten that Sai was actually around. "I am sure you have sensed it. That's princess' strong affection towards you."

Sasuke knew since the day she met him in the eye.

"If you are serious about 'the other princess'," referring to Sakura. "You better turn this princess down properly or else you'll be in a bigger mess. Toruhiko was it? I can sense that she isn't the jolly kind for real. She is faking it, hide her true self and expect no less of grudges out of her. Be extra careful when you deal with her feelings okay."

"I will. Thank you for today, Sai-san."

"Yawn! A job done, now I am off for a nap."

* * *

**KITCHEN OFF LIMITS DUE TO CONFECTION CONSTRUCTION ROUND 3!**

CLANG! SPLASH! CLANG! SPLASH!

"Sugar…sugar…sugar…opps!" and there it goes onto the floor. "Cocoa powder, where is that cocoa powder?!" Sakura started to mob around aimlessly.

"Tamane, your chocolate is burning!"

"Eek! Aw man, now I have to start all over again…" Sakura is such a bad cook but so far so good for the other princess. Jealous. Jealous. "Hey, Toruhiko. How do you make chocolates that tasted so nice?"

"A professional chocolatier taught me when I was little, then I practiced…I guess. But my chocolates are yet to be perfect. It's a little too sweet, Sasuke says." Toruhiko giggled to herself while she kept her eyes on the chocolate mix she is going at.

"Too sweet? I think your chocolates are perfect, Toruhiko! That butler is nothing but a spoilsport!" Sakura snorted, though she didn't really meant it.

"Don't say that, Tamane. I think he's a very nice person." Wow, Sakura did not expect Toruhiko to defend the butler so passionately to the extent of raising her voice. "Oh, sorry…"

This girl…

"You like him don't you?" and Toruhiko was instantaneously silent with cheeks burning bright red.

"I…I know that…princess and butler…is a forbidden relationship but I don't think it that way…right, Tamane?" Sakura was quiet, true but she had never thought of such relationships so there's nothing affected, is there? "I believe if I can love and be loved in return, nothing else matters not even status. When a couple is bound by the string of fate, no matter how forbidden they will always be together."

What a belief! Double the 'wow' for Toruhiko. Sakura had never thought of stuff like that, romance isn't part of her thing.

"I really like Sasuke. I know he is your butler, if I request that you give him to me you will overlook this will you, Tamane?" neither did Sakura expect Toruhiko to be direct.

Silent. Sakura do not know how to react neither she dare. If she were to agree, Sasuke will be…

'That should be alright, he'll be out of my sight for good…' but the next minute her heart started to sink, it doesn't feel right and this same unruly emotion has been going on for few moments now.

It's sour.

It's jealousy.

'Wait! Why would I be…?' she bit her lower lip when the turbulence in her heads is driving her crazy.

"Tamane?"

"Sakura!" the kitchen door burst open when Sasuke came rushing in as he called frantically. He rushed towards her, omitting Toruhiko's presence. "Are you alright? Something smells burning coming from the kitchen—"

"My chocolate!" Sakura shrieked, she had totally forgotten about it. Sasuke sighed at her carelessness.

"S-Sasuke, I was wondering if you could be my partner for this Friday night's ballroom party?" Toruhiko fiddled her fingers, asking. She can be too much sometimes. Sasuke stole glances over to the other pink haired female who acted as if she heard nothing and pretended to be busy with her mess.

"I would be honoured, Princess Toruhiko," he didn't want this but seeing the reactionless Sakura, there isn't a choice.

"Yay! You are the best, Sasuke!"

"…" Sakura felt her heart sank further quietly.

* * *

**Part 2! sorry for the delay and i know you have been expecting more SakuSasu moment, i promise you NEXT chapter will DEFINITELY have SakuSasu moment!  
**

**UP NEXT: is VALENTINE'S DAY EVENT! confession day!**

**REVIEWS for this chap please! :D (if you support this story...)**


End file.
